Ninja and Senshi Clash!
by de-raz-bomber
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke face off again, but Kakashi's interference does not go as he planned. What happened to Naruto, and what is that strange Moon symbol that appears in his dreams? Rated T for now, might go up later but probably not. Pairing info inside.
1. Prologue

De-Raz: Hey there guys, just here hoping you like this story! Like my summary says, I'm not telling you the pairing right now, though if you're smart enough it'll be easy enough to figure out. Make sure you are good readers and review! If you do you're awesome, if not then you are not good readers!

NO FLAMING UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY GIVE ADVICE PLZ! JUST SAYING I SUCK AT THIS WOULD NOT BE HELPFUL AT ALL.

Now Naruto shall lead the disclaimer.

Naruto: De-Raz-Bomber does not own Naruto or Sailor Moon franchises at all! Plus I got no money so suing me would not be helpful at all.

"BLABLABLABLABLA" is normal speech

_BLABLABLABLABLA _is somebody thinking

_BLABLABLABLABLA _is a special type of talking, just wait and see.

* * *

They sky was a clouded gray as the clouds passed overhead, blocking the sunlight and threatening to drown the earth with its rich water. Below those skies on the brown dirt ground stood two people. 

One of them was not standing on the ground as much as standing in the air. His lean but muscular body was that of a teen around sixteen years, but supported by two, hand like wings that were a deep brown color which was the same color as the rest of his exposed skin. His hair, that was usually a raven black, was now a gray, dull like the rest of his features. The bridge of his nose was painted black from a cross shape that adorned it. The boy's face was set in an apathetic façade, but hidden in his eyes was a hint of pure rage, directed solely towards the individual in front of him. His eyes were a dark but dull crimson, with three black tomoe spinning wildly around the pupil, analyzing the adversary in front of him.

In his childhood, he had been the Uchiha prodigy, praised by all of Konohagakure for his Sharingan eyes, the last person able to revive the Uchiha clan after its destruction by his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi. His mind, however, was focused solely on vengeance, to destroy his older brother who he once looked up to so dearly. So for the last four years he's been a missing, following Orochimaru's teachings for the first three before killing the snake and beginning his own team to track Akatsuki, the organization Itachi affiliated with. This one nin's name was Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha Avenger.

Staring back at his floating form defiantly, with absolute resolve, was a pair of red demonic eyes, filled with a deep crack of hatred and a sea of sorrow. The eyes were usually a deep blue though, only red now due to the use of his tenant's chakra. Those eyes were adorned on a lean muscular face, accentuated with three whisker lines on each cheek that were thicker than usual. His hair was a blonde the color and brightness of the sun, and was in spikes that came down around his head in an unorganized fashion, but for now were more fur like. His body too was muscular and lean, around the same as the Uchiha in front of him. His newly made fangs were bared and claws where his fingernails were supposed to be ready to cut something.

The blonde kid could be compared as the polar opposite as Uchiha Sasuke. Where Sasuke was praised and worshipped for his clan's Sharingan, he had been beaten and ridiculed for something he had no choice in. Where Sasuke's ambition had been cultured and encouraged until he ran away, his dream was nothing but a fantasy, the Konoha Council's narrow mind would never allow them to teach him how to be Hokage, much less accept him as a potential candidate. Where Sasuke had been the fantasy of every girl while in Konoha, the blonde had taken years to notice the affection of one girl, who hadn't the courage to say it to him face to face because of what her clan would say about it. Even now, Sasuke would be welcomed back with open arms with probably nothing more serious than a slap on the wrists, where he had never been wanted in the first place.

So, why risk his life for Uchiha Sasuke, who had betrayed him and escaped from his grasp continuously? Why go through all the trouble when he could just as easily run away again?

Because he was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and he never went back on his promises, and Sasuke had been his brother, who knew the pain and loneliness like he did. He would do everything in his power to bring his brother back.

Though, looking at the teen in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was truly the Sasuke he had considered a brother: How could he feel such a deep happiness, yet such a profound hatred for the man he calls brother at the same time?

Uchiha Sasuke had been his childhood rival and his best friend, the closest thing to a brother the blonde had ever had.

But the Sharingan wielder had also been one of his greatest adversaries. This teen had everything Naruto ever wanted, but threw it all away for a dead end dream: revenge. Since he first went to Orochimaru, every confrontation of theirs has been an ever nearing battle to the death.

Each time they almost killed each other, but never could, always tried and always failed.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were brothers by bond; they understood each other's loneliness and pain of loss, but eternal enemies as roadblocks towards their dreams.

Though, what dreams did Naruto have? The Konoha Council had a say in who became Hokage, in fact they're the ones who help train the candidate in the finer points of the politician and negotiator. No way could he ever become Hokage if they didn't even acknowledge him as a candidate.

Even after all the skills he's gained fighting against the Kabuto-controlled Oto village, avoiding the clutches of Akatuski, and his chases against Sasuke, and all the good he's done for the village in these regards, they still didn't acknowledge him as a great Konoha shinobi.

But still, he had his promise to Sakura to fulfill: to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. She was the closest person to him now a sisterly figure like Sasuke had been a brother. But even then, they're busy lives as shinobi made them not see each other as often as they'd like. The same went for the rest of his friends, who had drifted oh so slowly apart. They were still his precious people and comrades for his missions, but to just hang out, all twelve of them together as friends like their gennin days was becoming that much harder. Hinata, Lee, and Tenten all had teams they were assigned as jounin senseis (Kami have mercy on Lee's students), the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of his generation were assigned plenty of missions as an assassination/interrogation squad, Kiba had joined the hunter squads as one of the most successful shinobi for such a young age, and Neji and Shino had joined the ANBU squads. Sakura was the assistant head of the hospital, second in skill only surpassed by Tsunade, even better than Shizune.

He would have been a sensei too, but no parent would want their child under his guidance, so he and Kakashi were usually out on missions as a pair, thereby developing a brotherly relationship, though the Copy-Cat Ninja was more like the perverted uncle nobody in the family likes to talk about. Sometimes he even went off on his own missions or accompanied ANBU squadrons.

It wasn't too surprising actually. Kakashi had looked up to the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, as his own father during the time Minato was his sensei, and he was Naruto's actual birth father, which he had learned when he turned 16. He had lost even more faith in the village after that, not obeying his father's last wish for him to be a hero, when he was already born the son of one of Konoha's greatest. When not on missions or spending time with his friends, the blonde could be found with the silver haired shinobi as he told stories about his team's old adventures and about his father. When Jiraiya was in town he too would tell Naruto things about Minato's childhood as they trained.

But a few days ago, Tsunade received word from Jiraiya about Sasuke's whereabouts, which leads us to where we were now. Kakashi and two other Jounins were dealing with the rest of Hebi, leaving Sasuke to Naruto.

* * *

"One last attack, how about it Sasu-chan?" Naruto taunted the Uchiha avenger above him. He only had enough chakra for one last Rasengan, and was hoping Sasuke would take the bait. 

"You will never make me go back Dobe, not until I achieve my revenge" Sasuke replied, charging his right hand with black lightning and the sounds of Chidori. Naruto swirled his chakra around his hand, the reddish orb of the Kyuubi-powered Rasengan forming above his palm.

They both glared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. By some unseen signal, both of them charged at the same time, Sasuke swooping down as Naruto jumped up to greet him, both of their techniques charged with all of their remaining chakra.

"I'm bringing you back to Konoha today Sasuke!"

Chidori vs. Rasengan met in a whirlwind of chakra and power, before creating an explosion that blew away the debris of their manmade clearing; the two fighters were blocked from view by a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi had made it into the clearing just in time to see the explosion, which was incredible in size and power. His one uncovered eye was alight in a small bit of awe and pride. There weren't even any rocks in the area of the explosion, just charred ground as after effects. 

_Naruto, you have definitely grown stronger._

He didn't know how the other two jounin were doing against the rest of Hebi, but he was able to defeat Suigetsu, but luckily still had enough chakra for what he was about to pull. He was hoping that Naruto would be knocked out as well as Sasuke, so that way he wouldn't see what he had to do. What Naruto didn't know was that this wasn't supposed to be a retrieval mission.

FLASHBACK (Tsunade's office):

_Naruto had just walked out of the Hokage's office, gone to pack for his newest chance to capture Sasuke. Tsunade, however, had held Kakashi back to speak with him personally._

"_What was it you needed to tell me Hokage-sama?" the laid back jounin inquired._

_Tsunade laid her hands together in front of her. "Kakashi, I'm assigning you an ulterior objective for this mission."_

_This had his attention, if the fact he put away his book was any indication. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade leaned over her desk, making sure she had Kakashi's attention. "What I mean, Kakashi, is that the Uchiha can not really be let back. The council, those fools, would overpower me in any attempt to severely punish Sasuke like he should be, and be put in an easy position to escape to any of our enemies, exposing our secrets for power. Kakashi, your objective for this mission is to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_What about Naruto, Tsunade-sama, how do you think he will feel about this?"_

_Tsunade slumped on her chair again, grabbing a bottle of sake. "I know he'll hate me for this, but this is for the good of the village."_

FLASHBACK KAI:

As the smoke cloud cleared, he noticed Sasuke was laying down unconscious on one end of the clearing, back to his regular state. Kakashi lifted up his hitae-ate, revealing his Sharingan slowly morphing to its Mangekyou state.

Naruto was slumped but standing on the other end of the clearing, the Kyuubi's chakra slowly healing his injuries. As the cloud was clearing, he saw Sasuke was lying down unconscious, and couldn't be more overjoyed. He was going to achieve his promise to Sakura, and bring the Uchiha back!

But the blonde teen noticed the silver hair of Kakashi near the trees, his Mangekyou Sharingan staring at Sasuke intently. Naruto began to panic; Kakashi had described the technique his Mangekyou gave him, he had described the effects similar to a black hole, where it absorbed anything it hit into a point of singularity and oblivion. He had to stop it from hitting Sasuke!

Before he could even think, he ran between the faintly noticeable chakra of his technique and the unconscious Uchiha. The pain of when it hit him was astounding, much more than anytime he used Kyuubi's chakra. His bones were breaking apart, his skin was peeling off, his blood vessels were popping open, but the entire blood fell into Kakashi's man made 'black hole' before hitting the ground. It felt like his body was breaking down into molecules, and being packed together into the size of an atom, which was probably an accurate description. The last thing he saw was Kakashi's eyes wide in surprise, fear, worry, and regret. Naruto just gave him one last foxy grin despite the pain, as if saying 'I forgive you' before everything went black.

* * *

"HE'S WHAAAT!" 

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but it's true."

The Copy Nin Kakashi left her office after that in a swirl of leaves to go to the Memorial Stone; he hoped that somehow his sensei could forgive him for killing his own son.

_Naruto wanted to be on that stone… _he thought morbidly, thinking back to that day Naruto had said that without even knowing what it was for, the day he trained his first batch of gennin. He had let them all down in their own way. _I never thought he would ever be put on there though._

Tsunade couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Kakashi had just come in reporting the failure of their mission. The two jounin had been defeated and were in the hospital, allowing Hebi to rescue Sasuke as Kakashi was in shock that Naruto was…

She couldn't say it, couldn't think about it. But it was the only thing on her mind now. The blonde bundle of energy that she saw as her own son was _KIA_, killed in action. Because of Kakashi's technique, there wasn't even a body to bury, but she'd be dead before being refused to put his name on the Memorial Stone.

What was even worse was how he died. Kakashi's Mangekyou might have done it, but he wouldn't have used it on Sasuke at all if she hadn't ordered the silver haired ninja to kill the Uchiha. Naruto's death was on her hands now. It was like that for all the ninja who died on missions; she had been the one to give them that mission and their death was her fault for sending them. But to have it happen to Naruto was just too much.

Shizune had been there too as Kakashi gave his report, and was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Naruto had been like the sweet younger brother, and she had always wanted a sibling. But she knew she had to be strong and comfort Tsunade, she was taking this harder than she was.

Today the clouds finally started to pour down its water and drench Konoha, as if the heavens were crying for his death.

There was no doubt the Slug Sannin would all day.

* * *

"What?!" 

"You can't be serious?"

"No way he'd be…"

"He is" the pink haired girl said assured, though she desperately wished she wasn't. She had been behind the door the whole time Kakashi had given his report, and heard that Naruto had died saving Sasuke from Kakashi's Mangekyou.

She had quickly left in tears and gathered all of his friends as she told them. She was lucky none of them had missions at the time.

All the guys had their heads down. They had lost a great comrade and a better friend, and it was to save some traitor.

Ino and Tenten were also depressed hearing the news, but no doubt Hinata was taking it the worst. The Hyuuga Heiress was in tears over the blonde's death, the most depressed of any of them.

_Now I'll never get to tell Naruto-kun how I felt about him _was the prevalent thought on her mind.

Sakura had gathered them all at Ichiraku's, where the blonde had visited every day for bowls of ramen. She thought it was fitting that they had a meal in his memory, which the others had agreed to wholeheartedly.

_Naruto, wherever you are…I hope you're happy _Sakura thought as the Konoha Ten ate and talked, hoping to forget the depressing mood for now at least.

* * *

_This is what being dead feels like, huh? I didn't think it'd be so…white. Maybe it's just a dream._

Looking all around him, the only thing Uzumaki Naruto could see was white expanding as far as the eye could see. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing now, until a voice called out to him.

"_Naruto-kun_" The voice was like a soft melody that was music to his ears, and filled his being with comfort and warmth he never felt before. The closest he could compare it to was those rare hugs Tsunade gave him whenever she was glad to see him alive after doing something particularly stupid that nearly kills him. But still, just this voice felt so much better.

"_Naruto-kun_" the same voice called again, and the blonde decided to answer this time.

"Hello! Where are you? Where am I?"

"_You have to remember, Naruto-kun._"

"Remember? Remember what?" he asked confused.

"_Remember who you are._"

"I know perfectly well who I am, Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted towards the nothingness, before all the white started to darken as he was losing consciousness. Why he was he didn't know.

The last thing he saw was a blurry visage of a person, so blurry that the only details he could gather was that the person was a female and had a crescent moon on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De-Raz: Okay I know this first chapter sucks a bunch and-

Naruto: Man you got that right!

De-Raz: I don't need you to tell me that! Go away, I don't need you here!

Naruto: Okay (sniffles), if you don't me around (sniffles), I'll just be going now. (sulks away to a corner of the room.

De-Raz: (Sweat drops) okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…ignoring the drama queen now, don't worry the story will get better I promise, if not then Gai and Lee will run in here doing their horrible hugging genjutsu.

(Gai and Lee appear out of nowhere)

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai: LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI-

De-Raz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

(lightning comes and strikes down Lee and Gai thanks to me, turning them into dust but their green latex suits are unharmed)

De-Raz: (Stares at green latex) Now that's just creepy.

Anyways, PALEZ REVIEW, PLZ!!!! Then i'll be happy.


	2. A Whole New World

De-Raz: Happy Holidays Everybody! As a special after Christmas treat, I've got the newest chapter right here!

Naruto: Would've have made more sense to post it on Christmas, not after.

Me: Shut it orange jumpsuit boy.

Naruto: Hey! Orange is an awesome color. Right?

(Total silence except for crickets chirping in the background)

Me: As you can tell, nobody does. Now shut up and do the disclaimer!

Naruto: Whatever, anyways:

De-Raz Bomber does not own Naruto or Sailor Moon at all, otherwise Sakura wouldn't be such a violent bitch without reason. God don't we all wish that.

* * *

The first thing that the blonde haired shinobi realized as his eyes fluttered open was that he wasn't dead. Otherwise he wouldn't still feel sore from his battle with Sasuke. But still, he knew Kakashi had hit him with the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan, so if he wasn't dead, what happened? How long has he been out? And what happened to Sasuke? 

As he was looking around the room, he noticed it was pretty plain, nothing more than a futon, a dresser, and two doors; one of which must be connected to a bathroom. Over the years of traveling with Jiraiya, he knew that this sparse kind of room was like those monasteries those weird monks seemed to like so much, and he knew there were none particularly close to Konoha. So who brought him here? Did Tsunade think he was a nukenin? Sure, Konoha wasn't the greatest place for him, but all his precious people were there, plus he had nowhere else to go.

Any of his further thoughts were put to a halt as a person walked into the room. He was an old man and pretty short, even slightly shorter than when he was 12. He was bald too, but had some fairly large eyebrows, _but nothing like Fuzzy Brow's _he mentally added relieved. The old man was wearing a white gi shirt with a blue hakama that on him just looked like a skirt.

"Ah, you finally woke up, how fortunate! You've been out for a while young man, what is your name?"

Naruto thought for a while, thinking this through. _Okay, I have no idea if I am in hostile territory or not, no comrades around. But still, if there is anything I am good at is judging character, and this guy doesn't seem to be harboring false motives or ill intent. Of course, he might just not know who I am yet, so maybe I should lie just in case…_

That was what he was going to do, but when he tried to speak found his voice was all raspy. The old man smiled as he handed out a glass of water to the blonde.

"Glad I got this for ya" the guy replied, before looking at him a bit strangely. "Bye the way kid, I was wondering why you wearing that headband for, especially on your arm, trying to make a fashion statement?"

At that question, Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy, his mind running a mile a minute. _Wait a second, everybody in the Elemental Countries know what these are for, why wouldn't he?_

"It's because I'm a ninja, of course! You know, using chakra to do super cool, sneaky stuff?"

The old man sweat dropped at the young boy's explanation. _This boy must have gotten head trauma when whatever he did knocked him out._

"Sure boy; that there makes plenty of sense" the old man lied through his teeth, which Naruto caught easily. If anything, it bewildered him even more. But if there was anything Jiraiya and Kakashi taught him, it was how to solve these kinds of complicated problems. It really helped with his planning-on-the-fly type of strategy.

_It's obvious he doesn't know what chakra is, and the little bastard doesn't even believe I'm a ninja! Now that is just insulting! But still, maybe this means I'm not in the Elemental Countries anymore. Kakashi never did try his Mangekyou's power on himself, for obvious reasons, so maybe he doesn't even know what it really does…That's it! It must have sent me to some other world or dimension or something! It's a teleporting jutsu! That is so fucking awesome; I'm the first inter-dimensional shinobi, I'm so badass! _

Keeping composed on the outside even though his mind was going a mile a minute, Naruto asked "Okay, well anyways, can you tell me how I got here? And where is here?"

The old man looked at him skeptically. "Well, right now you're at my Hikawa Shrine right outside of Tokyo, Japan…" _Yep, can't be my world, there's no such place as Japan _Naruto confirmed with himself, "and my granddaughter found you out in the forest unconscious, so she brought you in here." _Granddaughter huh, I know what Ero-sennin would do with that info._

"Well, thanks for the help old man."

"Don't be calling me an old man you little punk!" he said heatedly, making Naruto sweat drop. _He calls me little when I'm twice his height, sounds pretty hypocritical._

"Anyways, I'm just going to go find that granddaughter of yours to thank her, so see ya later old man" Naruto replied as he ran out the door. The grandfather was still standing there seething.

_Calls me old, does he…wait, he never even told me his name, snot-nosed kid!_

"Come back here or you're gonna get lost!" yelled the shrine owner as he tried finding the blonde kid.

* * *

It was lucky for Naruto that the old guy had been able to catch him, though he had no idea how he could, seeing as how huge the place was. Though he wouldn't admit it, he probably would have gotten lost looking for her. It took about fifteen minutes of walking before Naruto was led to a nice sized door, which the old man said his granddaughter was hanging out with some of her friends. Naruto figured that was good, because being able to make friends in this world would make it a lot better until he found some way to get back home. 

After the old man had left, saying he had charms to sell or something, Naruto had steeled himself before knocking on the door as he opened it.

Rei Hino has had strange days before. Being a Guardian Senshi like her friends, it is basically a requirement, seeing as how they fought monsters and used supernatural powers on a regular basis. But still, she's never found some teen unconscious but seemingly uninjured in the middle of the forest that she brings back to her grandfather's shrine before. The even stranger part is when the teen in question has _whisker marks _across his cheeks. At first she was worried he was some kind of youma, but remembered that the Negaverse was no more, so that couldn't be it.

He had slept that entire day, and she wasn't sure why. He didn't seem to have any injuries, but still hadn't awoken yet.

Today though, her friends, who were also Sailor Senshi had come over to hang out and talk about boys, school, things normal teens talked about.

She knew Usagi was so glad that they could have normal teenage lives again, at least for now, and to be honest Rei was glad for the break as well.

So they had talked while eating the food Makoto had brought for the afternoon, well mainly Usagi did, the little pig. The training miko couldn't help but wonder how her friend could eat so much and stay as skinny as she is, but it was always fun to joke about how much of a pig she is.

Their conversation was put to a stop however as somebody knocked on the door and opened it, revealing the blonde haired teen that she had found yesterday.

Naruto was looking into the room, that inside had five girls around his age talking and sitting around, along with two cats, one was a blackish purple and the other was a pure white.

But the strange part was the feeling he had looking at them. He has never seen them before, but they felt familiar as though he had. Feelings were stirring inside of him. But that was impossible seeing as this was a whole different world!

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" he introduced himself.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." 

All five of the Sailor Senshi looked at the newcomer. His blonde spikes stuck up around the top, but the edges were hanging around his head, the strange whisker marks around his cheeks, and his lean but muscular build told them all he worked out fervently.

But something strange that occurred to all five of them felt some thing familiar about him, and feelings like deep joy and grief. It was like meeting somebody they thought had died but was really alive. Ami, Minako and Makoto all felt like this, but Rei and Usagi were almost in tears. They both had the strange sudden urge to run up and hug him to death, but it disappeared before they could make full sense of it. But their eyes were still watery, even as Rei walked up to introduce them all.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Hino Rei, and these are my friends Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto" she said as she pointed them all out. As she did, he took the time to get a good look at each of them.

Usagi was one of the two who stirred up this strange reaction the most, and she was a pretty girl with blue eyes similar to his own shade and long blonde hair that was up in buns and from those hung down in ponytails. It looked like she had yellow meatballs on her head. She said an enthusiastic 'hi!' to him, and he knew that they could get along already.

Ami had short, deep blue hair that was the same shade as her eyes, which were a darker blue than his own. She seemed like a nice girl if a little shy, and he thought she was a bit like Sakura by the fact she appeared a bit of a book worm. Sakura was always reading up on things during breaks at the hospital.

Minako, like Usagi and himself, had blonde hair that she kept long and free except for a large red bow, and looked at him with light blue eyes as if studying, but for what he couldn't tell. She too appeared nice and cheerful.

Makoto had brown hair she pulled back into a ponytail but left two long bangs on the sides of her face and brown eyes that looked at him curiously. Her body was slightly more muscular compared to the other girls but still beautifully feminine, so he guessed she worked out or maybe even taijutsu, but was the tomboy of the group.

The girl who introduced herself, Rei, was the other girl who stirred his feelings so much. When he looked into her black eyes, he felt so joyous but at the same time felt like crying, heck his eyes were already watery. It was incredibly strange to him, he's never really cried since his childhood, as tears have never done anything good for him. She was a black haired beauty in his opinion, her hair a midnight black that shined in the light of the room and her skin a perfect pale complexion.

Seeing the tears threatening to come down his eyes, Usagi decided to ask about it.

"Are you all right Naruto? You look ready to cry."

The other girls all noticed it at that point. Naruto rubbed his eyes a bit, and noticed that there was water on them.

"Strange. I don't even know why" he answered surprised, confusing all the occupants.

Ami decided getting to know more about him would be a good idea. "So now that you know all our names, what were you doing in the forest?" Ami asked first, as Rei and Naruto took seats. All the girls were waiting eagerly for his answer, expecting some strange or entertaining story.

"I have no idea."

The quick answer gave all of them sweat drops, even the two cats. _Well, that was helpful _all of them thought.

"Why do you have whiskers?" Usagi asked bluntly but innocently. The others were looking at her as if saying 'what kind of question is that?'

"No idea" the blonde answered cheerfully again, enlarging their sweat drops. At this point, the black cat had pulled itself onto his lap and looked as if analyzing him. This made the Senshi curious; Luna didn't usually do something like this with total strangers.

"And who is this little cat right here?" Naruto asked the girls.

Usagi was the one who answered, "Oh, that's my cat Luna. The white one over there is Minako's cat Artemis."

Naruto kept her in his lap as he pet her, and she seemed to enjoy the attention. _This kid feels familiar for some reason, but I can't place why _Luna thought to herself. Naruto also noticed the crescent moon on her forehead, and saw it on Artemis' as well.

_No way! These cats have the same mark as that woman in my dream, or whatever it was! Maybe these girls know something about it!_

"Say Usagi, why does your cat have a moon on its forehead?"

The girl in question looked a little nervous as she answered "Oh, well…her name is Luna so I just got her that as…an accessory, yep an accessory!"

"Then why does Artemis have it too?"

This time it was Minako who answered "I thought it'd be cute if they match, plus his name means moon too!" she said confidently, making the other Senshi sweat drop.

_That was such a good cover story I don't know how he can see through that. _Rei thought sarcastically, so she face faulted mentally when Naruto just said 'oh, I guess that makes sense.' _Just like Usagi…that is not something i could deal with._

He knew Usagi was lying, but didn't want to pry. He hasn't exactly told much about himself either. _Looks like I'll have to get them to trust me somehow._

"Do you think your parents are worried about where you are Naruto?" Ami asked.

Naruto flinched at the word 'parents.' They had always been a sore spot for him; one had died and the other died while at the same time destroying any chance of a normal happy future.

"I don't have any parents, or family at all for that matter."

"I'm sorry" the blue haired girl said, sad and embarrassed for stirring up those memories. The other Senshi looked down at the ground somberly. Naruto smiled sadly but reassuringly replying "Don't worry about apologizing, you didn't know. It doesn't really bother me anymore."

Before any more questions could be asked, a loud rumbling sound filled the ears of all the occupants, scaring Luna off Naruto as all the Senshi stood up.

"What was that, some kind of monster!?" Makoto yelled as they all looked around, until they saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"O, um, sorry about that…I guess I'm a little hungry." _That is pretty weird...the first thing coming to her mind was a monster? I thought it'd be an earthquake or something…o well, must just be a good imagination or something._

"A little hungry? It sounded like there was a demon in your stomach or something." Minako asked sarcastically. It took all of the blonde's self control to not flinch visibly at that.

"Well anyways, do any of you know a place that serves ramen?"

"Oh, I do!" Usagi says cheerfully as she pulls the blonde teen off the couch. "I've never had it myself, but I've seen it around."

At that Naruto seemed completely frozen, looking at Usagi in shock. The girls were about to ask if something was wrong when…

"WHAT! YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE!" he yells shocked, hurting all their eardrums. "Okay that's it we are going there right now. This is a ramen emergency, come on Usagi!"

Before any of the others could follow, both of the blondes were already gone as Naruto had dragged her along, causing all of them to sweat drop.

"There is something about that boy" Luna said, turning the other Senshi's attention towards her.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ami asked the cat.

"What I mean is that there was something familiar about that boy. I'm sure I don't have to tell you guys about it."

"Now that you mention it, I felt it too, like I was both happy and sad to see him. I saw Rei was almost in tears" Minako added teasingly.

"I was not!" the black haired girl retorted heatedly.

"Yes you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

_Aren't the arguments supposed to be between Rei and Usagi? _All of them thought with a sweat drop, before Luna interfered.

"STOP ARGUING!" she yelled, turning the two's attention back to Luna. "Either way, it'd probably be best if we were to keep an eye on him."

Minako nodded to herself, saying "Ok, keep an eye on Rei's possible future boyfriend, got it."

"What are you talking about!? Who said anything about that?" Rei yelled angrily, though an imperceptible blush was creeping on her cheeks.

"Aw come on Rei, finding a strange boy out in the forest and nursing him back to health, it's totally romantic. And as the Senshi of Love, I will not let you ruin this chance!" Minako finished in a cool pose, but just made all the occupants sweat drop and Rei's eey to twitch violently in annoyance.

"Come on, let's go find those two before Meatball Head eats the place out" Rei finished, leaving with the other Guardian Senshi, leaving the two cats at the Shrine.

"So, is the boy really all that interesting Luna?" Artemis asked as he walked next to her.

"Yes, I'm sure he is…when he saw my moon symbol, I noticed shock and recognition in his eyes, like he's seen it before. Though I still have no idea how…"

* * *

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were walking along in the downtown Juban District, where they thought Usagi had shown Naruto the ramen stand not too far away from the Crown Game Center. 

When they got there, they saw all of the other restaurant's occupants staring wide eyed at the display before them, and they couldn't help but be amazed.

It wasn't the fact that Usagi had eaten about 20 bowls of ramen, they were used to her gigantic appetite; it was something Rei and Usagi had more than their share of fights over.

The amazing part was that Naruto had thirty bowls stacked by his seat and was still going. The owner was looking at the blonde with money signs for eyes, daydreams about the massive profit this young man could give him.

"Kid, you are definitely my number 1 customer now!"

Naruto at least had the decency to finish his mouthful before thanking him.

After both the blondes were done, Usagi had finished 25 bowls while Naruto had eaten a whopping 40 bowls! They couldn't help but think _Oh no! He's just like Usagi!_

"Hey there Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto! What took you guys so long?"

"You left us behind!" Rei yelled at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as an apologetic smile crossed his face.

"O right, sorry about that. But Usagi really needed to know how great ramen is. It was always a childhood favorite of mine, and reminds me of two people important to me. In the face of ramen, I really can't help but go a little crazy. So is it good Usagi?" he finished, turning towards the bun-headed blonde sitting next to him.

"It was great Naruto, but not as good as Makoto's cookies. Plus I feel like I ate too much." she piped up, not looking totally good.

"Eating like a pig as usual, Meatball Head" Rei said.

"I AM NOT A MEATBALL HEAD!" Usagi yelled angrily.

"YES YOU ARE MEATBALL HEAD!"

"FIRE WITCH!"

"MEATBALL BRAINS!"

"PYROMANIAC!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"

"A MEATBALL HEAD!"

The two then proceeded to blow raspberries at each other, making all the occupants sweat drop.

It was Ami who spoke up, seeing as Luna wasn't there to stop their argument. "Well, what should we do now, you guys?"

"I know, let's head towards Crown Game Center!" Usagi said cheerfully as if nothing had happened, enlarging everyone's sweat drops.

"What's that place?" Naruto asked confused.

"O, it's just an arcade. You know, you go there and play video games. We go there all the time!" Usagi said.

"Arcade…? Video Games…?" the blonde asked confused. He never heard of these before in the Elemental Countries, though they sounded like fun.

So now we go through the whole panic attack scene, though this time Usagi was dragging Naruto away. _Man do they act alike _the other Guardians couldn't help but think as they followed along.

* * *

The whole day had been spent showing Naruto around Tokyo, getting the notion he didn't know where he really was, though they had no idea why. 

Naruto was lying on a bed in the shrine room he had been in just that morning; Rei had been kind enough to let him use it as long as he helped keep the grounds clean. The blonde haired shinobi was still mulling over what he had to admit was an incredibly good day. When all the girls went to that Crown Game Center, he had met a kind worker the girls knew well called Motoki. The blonde also had the extra treat of discovering the fun of video games. He spent plenty of time playing all the girls at different games, losing most of the time but got a win every once in a while.

As they showed him around the city, he realized people didn't seem to have any chakra, but they easily made it up with their superior technology. Some of the buildings were as tall as the freaking Hokage Mountain, maybe more! Then there were those four wheeled devices called cars, which were unbelievably faster than any horse-powered cart. There were also two wheeled bikes that people used when they weren't walking or driving a car.

Hanging out with the five teenage girls he met had been quite enjoyable as well (plus he knew Jiraiya would have been plenty jealous not being in his place); he had never felt so relaxed before. Hanging out with them all for the day, he had learned a little bit more about each of them.

Ami, the blue haired girl, could easily be identified as the smart scholarly girl. She had always carried a laptop, which was like some sort of mobile computer, and thought things out logically. She had been the one to reveal, to Naruto's hidden horror, that they went to school at their age and that they had it tomorrow. Much to Naruto's surprised pleasure, Usagi had whined about her own reluctance for school the next day.

That steered his thoughts to the bun haired blonde. The more he thought about it, the more Naruto realized that Usagi was kind of like him. They both had huge appetites, blond hair, blue eyes, and she fought with Rei like he used to with Sasuke. He entertained the thought of them being related for a second before quickly shutting that down. Like such a girl could be related to a demon. Usagi was an overly caring girl that seemed able to show empathy to even complete strangers; he was an excellent example of that. Plus, it was hard to get her down with anything for too long, since even fights with Rei seemed more routine and playful than actual arguments. There was definitely a feeling of something, but was buried deep in his mind, almost unnoticeable.

Minako was the other blonde haired girl of the group of five. She was also a cheerful but resilient teen, and definitely liked shopping; she would not take no for an answer when he tried protesting to the idea of buying regular clothes. He was glad they didn't ask why he was wearing such strange clothes in the first place. All five girls had been in for a treat as he was trying out different sets; unlike his shinobi attired these clung a bit tighter to his skin, exposing his finely toned sculptured body to the world. All of them had been blushing heavily except Usagi, so he guessed there was already a boy she liked, but for some reason Naruto felt the most smugly satisfied to notice Rei's flushed cheeks. All the girls made certain he purchase those clothes with none too subtle threats.

The blonde was just glad both worlds' currency was basically the same; trying to explain why he has different money would have been too troublesome as Shikamaru would say.

The fourth girl was the brunette Makoto; she was a definite tomboy if he had ever seen one. The way she carried herself he could tell she was a fighter; he would have to ask for a spar one of these days. But the strange thing is how feminine she could be as well; Usagi had continuously praised Makoto's cooking whenever the topic came to food and also enjoyed shopping like Minako though more secretly.

Finally, there was the midnight-haired Rei. She was beautiful but also unique compared to the other girls. She was a fiery girl who easily got into arguments with Usagi for some stupid or foolish thing she did, but he could tell she really cared for all the girls. Rei was unique as she worked as a miko, who was apparently more in fine tune with the spirits, and they said she even had visions sometimes. At first he was worried she could sense the Kyuubi in him, and was glad when she didn't seem to or just not react.

The other girls had thought he would think she was weird or something because of her psychic powers, and it was obvious had happened plenty of times when he saw Rei's look in her eyes. She had kept it well hidden, but he had seen that look on his eyes every day as a child in the mirror, and could spot it effortlessly. Being known to that kind of thing himself, he wanted to assuage her fears immediately. Then he remembered her blush at his toned physique, and he got an incredibly mischievous if flirtatious idea.

He remembered his response was 'How could I think a beautiful girl like you is weird just for being gifted with something unique? If anything, it just makes all the more attractive being unlike other girls.' He thought with finality that that had definitely made his day as the blonde remembered Rei couldn't even look straight at him without blushing for the rest of the day. The midnight haired girl something Minako and Usagi was quick to tease her with, leading to more arguments. Whenever he was around her, there was something in his chest he couldn't really place, and there was always something in the back of his mind, and it wasn't Kyuubi. It was as if he had forgotten some incredibly important detail that was just trying to surface, but wasn't able to.

Naruto was really at a loss. In Konoha, not even his friends actively sought him out for company, if they met him they'd just hang out. These five girls didn't have to do what they did, heck they didn't even know much about him but enjoyed his company like he was a long time friend…like he was completely normal.

For them to be so kind and trusting would be utter foolishness in his world, but in a way was glad such foolishness thrived here. But then again, they didn't know he was a shinobi, somebody trained as a child to kill, and containing an evil demon of unimaginable power. In Konohagakure, everybody around him, no matter how close, had a slight wariness in their eyes, so slight it would be almost unnoticeable to a passerby. All of those close to him didn't see him as a demon, but it didn't mean they weren't slightly scared of him. His friends have seen what he could do using Kyuubi's power, and every time they were scared of him. They saw his red eyes, and immediately thought it was Kyuubi trying to take over, not him. He could tell it in their eyes.

It was obvious something like ninja did not exist in this world, so what would they think if they heard the things he's done? They'd think of him like some kind of monster, even without knowing about the Kyuubi. Their friendship and kindness was something he didn't deserve.

_At least it wouldn't take much to lie until I return home _the blonde thought as he lay down on the bed. He had to find some way of doing it before they found out anything about him. Images of them with angry scowls, eyes of hatred and/or disgust aimed at him felt more painful to just think about then he thought it should.

* * *

The Akatsuki Leader was looking over the city of Amegakure, the city pouring with rain of his own creation, his black cloak with red clouds rustling in the wind. He was the self proclaimed leader who ruled unchallenged after the defeat of Hanzo; the people have proclaimed him a god. He thought back to the report Zetsu had given him in terms to the fate of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the move Hatake used with his Mangekyou. 

"Pein, what is the news of the Kyuubi?"

The Leader, now recognized as Pein, turned around to view the new speaker, the ringed irises of his Rin'negan proudly exposed. All of the man's features were covered by the same cloak all the Akatsuki wore; even his face was covered by a mask with orange and black swirls. Only his hair and his right eye were exposed, both as black as the raven's feathers.

"After the Kyuubi had defeated the Uchiha, Hatake attempted to use a power of the Mangekyou that completely destroys a person's molecules to kill the Uchiha, but the Jinchuuriki took the hit. How are we to gather the final bijuu now?" The whole time of his explanation, Pein's voice did not expose any emotion almost as if he didn't care.

"Yes, that would be a problem _if _that ability completely destroyed a person like Hatake thinks. But, I know of that power of the Mangekyou and what it is truly capable of."

Pein did not show any reaction, but gave a clear signal to continue.

"The _Sunpou Kujiku _(Dimension Break) is a power of the Sharingan that even after achieving the Mangekyou the user must train and find a way to unlock it. Even I was impressed that Hatake was able to use it as the major attribute of his Mangekyou, though he couldn't use the other two powers. The name of the power describes it quite well; the target of the technique is literally able to break into other dimensions, though it is hard to gain any sense of control of where you want to go. It also takes about as much chakra as Amaterasu and Tsukyomi combined, making it unsuitable for the heat of battle."

"So how are we to follow the Kyuubi, Madara-sama?"

The now named person Madara looked at Pein, the person he had put in charge of his organization, as his once black eye changed into a crimson red with a black 3 bladed shuriken as the pupil, a sure sign of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

His voice reverberated arrogance and pride, but held an undertone of power that gave off good enough reason to be so. "I would not be a good founder of the Uchiha clan, original Sharingan wielder without being able to know all of my doujutsu's secrets, now would I?"

* * *

At Juuban High School, a certain Usagi Tsukino was sitting at her desk, her face studying the upright book as she listened to the teacher's lectures. 

At least, from the teacher's point of view it seemed that way.

People behind her, however, saw the bun-haired blonde asleep on her desk in boredom. One of them was Ami Mizuno.

The blue haired girl just sighed exasperated with Usagi's reluctance for school and studies; class only started about two hours ago. It had been that way ever since she'd met Usagi, and it wasn't feasible it'd end any time soon. Though, even Ami had to admit she was more than a little distracted from the teacher's lectures; her thoughts kept leading to the blonde teen they met yesterday, Naruto.

As she replayed yesterday in her head, Ami realized they really didn't know much about Naruto's origins, he had skillfully avoided any discussions about it. They didn't know where he came from, why he was unconscious in the forest, why he was there in the first place, or even if he was going to this school. The only thing they did know was that he was an orphan who didn't even know who his parents were until he was sixteen.

Her train of thought, and the instructor's lecture, was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. She couldn't see who it was as the teacher answered, but she didn't need to as the figure stepped inside.

"Class" the teacher said to garner their attention "it appears we have a new student joining us. Please welcome mister…"

The blonde teen answered "Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to have n enjoyable year with all of you." He was wearing the customary boy's issued uniform, but the jacket was unbuttoned at the collar giving tiniest peek to his toned chest covered by a white undershirt, though you could already tell he had a fine sculpted body. Coupled with his tall height, a handsome face armed with a charming smile, and his whisker marks creating an enigma charm around him, Ami realized there'd be a Naruto fan-club by the end of the day. The class full of blushing girls only confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes, well, now we need to get you a seat" the teacher said, looking for a place.

"He can sit by me!"

"No, over here Naruto-kun!"

"He should sit here!"

Like Ami predicted, all the girls wanted to sit by the mysterious blonde haired Adonis.

The teacher, if he noticed all the girls didn't show it, finally said "Ah yes! There's an open seat right next to Usagi for you Naruto!"

Naruto replied politely "Thank you" before taking the mentioned desk. Ami saw him wake her up to say hi, which she replied with an energetic hug, drawing jealous glares from the other girls in class.

_This might as fun as studying _the blue haired girl said to herself, smiling slightly the whole time.

When the lunch bell rang, Usagi led Naruto with Ami in tow in the direction of the table Minako and Makoto were already sitting.

The two girls saw their friends Usagi and Ami walking towards them, but weren't expecting the guy they met yesterday to be with them too.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?!" Minako asked happily as the three sat down with her and Makoto.

"O, I just transferred here" he answered. He was looking around the lunchroom as if searching for something.

"Hey Naruto, what are you looking for?" Makoto voiced the girls' question.

"Well, isn't Rei going to join us for lunch?"

"You didn't know?" Ami asked, "Rei goes to a different school, a Catholic private school."

"O" Naruto said, there was a faint hint of disappointment, though even he didn't know where it came from. Minako, however, picked up on it, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What is it, Naruto? Disappointed that you're girlfriend isn't here?" the blonde girl asked, the attention of all four girls on the blonde's reaction. They were expecting him to blush and stutter a denial or something.

"Disappointed she isn't here yes, but she is not my girlfriend or anything like that at all…_no girl would love a demon_" Naruto added mentally, though his vocal reply had a slight edge to it as if speaking of a bitter topic.

However, before anyone could ponder about his response, a young teen wearing glasses popped up next to Usagi, saying a quick 'hello' which made her scream in surprise, effectively cutting away any tension.

"Umino! What are you doing here?!"

"Hello, Usagi, I just came by to say hello. Have you heard the latest gossip about the new guy with some strange marks on his face here?"

"Umm, Umino…he's sitting right here" Usagi replied, motioning to the blonde that was looking at the newcomer curiously. Umino saw him as he blushed, a little embarrassed.

"O!" the boy replied, adjusting his glasses, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's no problem…but what are people saying about me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Umino replied, "I'd be careful if I were you Naruto-san…plenty of girls are creating an 'I love Naruto' fan club."

"Well, thank you for the news Umino, I really appreciate it" the blonde replied, his face armed with a charming smile that was making the other girls around the lunchroom blush, even a small bit from his newest acquaintances sitting with him.

_Wow, who would have thought Jiraiya's advice on attracting girls could actually be useful if I avoided the perverted parts? _He thought chuckling to himself mentally, seeing the reactions of all the girls in the room, and the jealous glares sent his way by the guys. _If Jiraiya could see me now, he'd be congratulating me for sure..._

"Oh, no problem Naruto-san…now if you'll excuse me, Naru is probably searching for me again. Goodbye Usagi!" he said as he left the four girls and one boy.

For the rest of lunch they ate and had light conversation until it was time for class again, as they went their separate ways.

* * *

The rest of the week had been pretty average after that, though four out of five Inner Senshi had to deal with watching Naruto skillfully dodge fangirls' attempts to get him on a date. It was always entertaining to what he did, and even Usagi stayed awake in class to see if anyone tried then. 

After school, they would meet with Rei somewhere, usually at her grandfather's shrine, to hang out or do homework. The girls, except Rei, noticed how Naruto would switch his focus to the midnight-haired girl oh so subtly. Minako would make jokes about Naruto wanting to ask her out, which he'd reply with a stern unflinching denial every time.

Finally the end of the week arrived, and as it was Saturday, the girls planned to hang out at the mall to find something to do, bringing their newest friend Naruto along.

As they were walking through the shops, however, Rei couldn't help but get a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. She had learned to trust these feelings, chalking them up to her psychic abilities, and worried about what bad thing was going to occur. The midnight haired girl had told the other girls, and though they were a little more alert now, they still weren't as worried as Rei. What bad thing could happen today?

"So, what should we do now? I think we should go get some lunch."

"Okay, but no ramen Naruto" Makoto added looking towards the mentioned blonde. He just shrugged nonchalantly as he replied.

"Sure, I think that we should-"

Before he could finish though, there was the sound of a loud crash from another area of the mall, and they soon noticed the crowds of people rushing by as they headed to the exits.

"Hey sir, what's going on?" Usagi asked a man running by them and were lucky enough for him to stop and explain.

"I don't know! Out of nowhere some huge monster thing appeared and started destroying everything and grabbing people! I don't know about you but I plan on getting out of here!" the person yelled panicked as he continued with the throngs of civilians.

They had all been surprised by the man's explanation; the girls because it sounded similar to the youma of the Dark Kingdom, even though they had defeated them a long ago. Naruto was surprised by the fact something like that existed in this world, it made this place a bit more interesting.

Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami were thinking of a way to get Naruto out of here so they could go into the Senshi modes, but before they could the group heard loud sounds approaching them. It sounded like really heavy footsteps, but they couldn't see anything around them.

Until, that is, they spun around to the sound of a loud roar.

Behind them was a huge dark purplish creature, maybe near twenty feet tall. All of it had bulging muscles, but even more so around its arms. Its black eyes stared crazily at them, and it had two horns jutting out from its forehead.

"MORE ENERGY FOR THE QUEEN!" the beast yelled, driving a fist towards the group. It was too sudden for any of the girls to dodge or even put up some kind of defense.

They didn't have to, however, as Naruto stepped in front of them all and took the hit, sending him flying into one of the stores.

"NARUTO!" all five of them yelled worriedly, Usagi and Rei a little bit more. They couldn't rush in his direction, however, as the monster appeared in front of them again.

"YOUR ENERGY IS NOW THE QUEEN'S!" it yelled again, though this time they were able to react, dodging the punch as it crashed against the ground. They were amazed at the fairly large crater it made, not including the cracks that jutted out from it.

"Oh no! If that thing's punch could do that, then do you think Naruto is…"Usagi said worriedly. The blonde was becoming a good friend, and she hadn't even gotten to introduce him to Mamoru yet.

"We can't worry about him right now Usagi! We need to get rid of this thing first!" Rei yelled, dodging another attack.

"Okay, its time to transform!"

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Rei yelled.

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Ami yelled.

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Minako yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Makoto yelled.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled.

Standing where the five girls had been before was now five Sailor Senshi. Their uniforms were mostly white leotards with gloves and skirts skirts, though they were each decorated with a certain color for each girl. They also each had a headband and a collar like necklace as extra accessories.

"Youma, you hurt my friends and the innocent…In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Usagi taunted as the girls took fighting stances.

* * *

De-Raz: Well, you'll agree that this is probably better than the last chapter. Make sure you READ AND REVIEW!

Reviews show that people care! So Review so you don't look like an asshole.

Naruto: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

De-Raz: (Punch Naruto into the wall) I was going to do that!

(Naruto sitting in a hump, swirly dazed eyes)

De-Raz: Anyways...HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!


	3. A New Life

De-Raz: Wow! Can't believe how many more hits, reviews, and alerts I got from adding 1 more chapter! Hope you guys think this is as good as the last one.

Also just wanted you guys to know, I might be coming up with **TWO,** not one but **TWO** more stories. They're also crossovers, but a pretty rare crossover. Nothing like venturing into new frontiers. They are still in their planning stages, however, so don't expect them too soon. Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise nobody would have to suffer through this:

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

I mean seriously, Kishimoto must have been doing crack while making those two. That or enjoys psychological torture.

Want to thank all my reviewers, such as **animeflunky, Reform Joms, Sharingan-hater86, cybermage, kit onigiri, and chm01. **Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

It only took a minute or two for Naruto two get up from the punch that creature landed on him, rubbing the area he got hit.

_Man, not as strong as Sakura or Tsunade-baa-chan, but that still fucking hurt. Why did I even bother to take that hit…oh right they would have been seriously injured or dead now. But there was something else, like something told me I should...O well, better see if they're doing okay with that thing chasing them._

Naruto decided to climb up to the second floor of the mall using the tree climbing exercise to get a better vantage point. As he looked over the edge he saw the monster right below him, but then saw something else below the giant. Naruto took a couple of seconds before recognizing that the girls were Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei, but they all looked different. Not only that, but they were fighting the giant creature even if they weren't doing too much damage.

_Helloooo, what is this? Now this was totally unexpected…they're kind of like those things called 'superheroes' I saw on comic books when I snuck into bookstores. Pretty awesome! Though I have to say, they're disguises don't really hide them that well…all their defining features are still clear as day. _

Naruto then witness Usagi getting barely dodging a punch from the giant as the other girls attacked, but some debris hit the bun-head blonde, making her fall to the floor. Seeing her get hit, a flash of protective anger cross his mind. _That's weird, I feel like I should be helping them, protecting them._

Then he saw Rei attack the giant with some fire move, but it didn't seem to damage the youma too much as it continued on charging towards the Senshi. _But why do I feel that with these girls? I only just met them, I can't be that attached yet…right? _Naruto thought to himself confused, observing Usagi get back up before charging at the youma.

* * *

"Sailor Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon yelled as she kicked the beast, but with its huge size it wasn't very effective at all. She also through some of her hair pins at the creatures arm, causing some discomfort but didn't get much more of a reaction except for a loud roar.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The other four girls fired off their attacks at once, creating a small explosion hiding the monster in a cloud of smoke.

"Do you think we got him?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked towards her fellow Senshi.

"I can't tell yet" Sailor Mars answered, "but I don't think so."

As the cloud disappeared though, the over buffed giant was gone, making a triumphant grin show on Sailor Moon's face.

"Mars you worry too much! We did get him!"

The other girls were beginning to relax, when suddenly the monster appeared behind the bun-haired blonde, to the horror of the onlookers.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" they all yelled, but knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time…

The youma yelled in pain as a line of roses embedded themselves more deeply into its arm than Sailor Moon's hairpins, making him cease in its attack as it yelled in actual pain, and a man appearing in front of blonde girl wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she yells happily, glad to see him.

Meanwhile Naruto was still watching the events proceeding below him. _Hm, a new arrival? Judging by Usagi's reaction he's definitely a friend of theirs, but nobody I've seen yet. Guess they haven't introduced him to me yet. At least he actually wears a mask._

The monster disappeared again, this time exposing the fact he could turn invisible.

"Great, how are we supposed to hit something we can't see?!" Sailor Venus complained, all six of them going back to back to keep an eye out.

"Don't worry Venus we can attack when it reveals itself. For now let's get in a circle so it can't surprise us" Sailor Mercury reasoned.

"Good plan Mercury, now we just have to wait" Sailor Jupiter complimented her as they got followed the blue haired girl's plan. They didn't have to wait long for the demon to reappear, and were all able to dodge. Before they could attack, however, two more presences made themselves apparent.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The two attacks hit the youma, actually appearing to weaken it, but was still standing strong. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared near the Inner Senshi, along with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it!" Usagi yelled out to the Outer Senshi.

Naruto was observing the newest arrivals in surprise. _Man, how many are there! Ugh, that feeling in my head, the familiarity…it's there again but why? _He took a look at the youma, and was surprised to see it healing, albeit slower than him but it was noticeable.

The youma, however, was still not defeated yet, and took the distraction to launch a powerful kick at all the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Though most were able to dodge it, Mars was not so lucky, getting the full brunt of the attack, launching her into one of the walls, and seeing a small indent of her body in it made it obvious she hit it hard.

Mars was barely clinging to consciousness, and all the pain she was feeling was not helping her desire to stay awake, it was an excruciating amount of it. Being in such pain, the midnight haired Senshi couldn't get up and just watched helplessly as the youma got closer, ignoring the other Senshi in favor of eliminating one of these pests.

Naruto, who was watching the whole thing, could feel his rage building up again but even more of it; his hands were gripping the metal railing tightly nearly crushing it. _Why am I so angry for them? I'm not close to them, they aren't precious people…but then again, they did help me get accustomed to this world, even if they didn't know about it. I do owe them for that, I guess I'll help. Before that, however, I need to disguise myself, now think Naruto, think, what should I use…? Wait, I got it!_

Mars could only watch as the giant youma lifted its foot, ready to stomp on the fire Senshi.

_Damn it! I need to move, I have to!_

However, no matter how hard she tried the midnight haired girl couldn't budge an inch, and the giant beast was too focused on its goal to let the attacks from the Senshi behind stop its rampage.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU'LL ENERGY SHALL BE USED FOR THE QUEEN!" It cackled madly as it brought its huge foot up, preparing to squash the Senshi like a bug.

_I can't believe this is the end, squished like some bug on the sidewalk…_

Mars closed her eyes in defeat as it brought its leg down, expecting the feeling of its foot on her before a hell of pain. When it didn't come, she tentatively opened her black eyes before they widened in surprise seeing a figure standing over her, grabbing onto the monster's leg with surprising ease. Whatever saved her was a slightly tall person, but his features were hidden by a pure black cloak with a hood that wrapped all around him. The only thing she could see from behind him was one arm that jutted out from the cloak, effectively halting the youma's attack.

However, the guy was radiating an aura she could only describe as terrifying. It was confusing though, it permeated through the air, Rei could feel the emotion of rage and the intent to kill all around her, but she was detached from its effects; the feelings were all directed at a target, namely the giant youma.

**"Sorry, but you're not huting anymore people asshole."**

Whether it didn't notice the feeling in the air or was too stupid to care, yelled "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! YOU ARE WEAK! I'LL STEAL YOU'RE ENERGY FOR THE QUEEN!" as the beast added more pressure onto his leg. No matter how much pressure it added, however, the cloaked man didn't budge. The giant youma looked down at the whelp trying to stop it, and flinched from the look it got from the man's hood. Two blood red eyes were gazing at him; rage and vengeance were seen clear as day with slitted pupils. The eyes could only be described as demonic.

"**Shut up and die asshole!**" The voice came from the cloaked boy, and was comparable to a deep growling sound from a mad animal. However, the voice was still slightly familiar, but Mars couldn't tell from where. The Senshi who were observing could also hear it, and wondered who he was.

Mars couldn't tell what happened next, only felt a concentration of deadly energy before a flash of light and an explosion. She was expecting to be caught in it, but then blackness overtook her vision as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her protectively, moving her from her previous position while at the same time protecting her from the explosion.

The other Senshi and Tuxedo mask watched awed as the new arrival saved Sailor Mars, but like her they couldn't see much of anything being behind the youma, only the explosion that turned the rampaging youma to dust, and as the cloud from the explosion disappeared, they saw the cloaked figure setting Mars down gently. They saw deep red eyes from inside the hood that expressed some kind of justified content at its work, before sharpening in focus at his present job. The Senshi also noted the killing aura the boy had been generating before was completely gone now with its target already dead.

The man was held out his arms towards Mars, his hands were glowing green. She could feel soothing warmth traveling through her body, and the pain was slowly ebbing away as if leaking out of her. It was a very comforting and relaxing she noted, but was nervous about what the man wanted with her; after all he had just been creating an aura of killing intent.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine now" Mars heard the person say, and the figure's voice was softer and a male's, unlike the demonic voice he had used during the fight. The midnight haired girl looked into his hood curious to what he looked like, but all she saw were dark red eyes with slit pupils looking back at her. The eyes looked like they belonged to a demon, but Mars couldn't help but feel comforted by his gaze as the orbs were expressing happiness and comfort. However, the strange part was that the rest of his face was completely hidden inside the hood, making her wonder who this person was and how he could hide his face but not his eyes. She had no time to think, however, as her eyelids closed in relief as the pain was completely gone, and the black of unconsciousness took away her sight of the crimson orbs.

"Hey, who are you?!" Sailor Uranus asked coldly as he was finishing whatever he was doing to Sailor Mars.

The cloaked figure ignored the question, looking at all of the senshi as they got into battle stances. They all saw his crimson orbs examining them, only to see his eyes widened when he noticed a familiar symbol, one that has been plaguing him since he arrived here.

"You" his voice wasn't like a growling animal's anymore, and what they could tell was a teen male's voice. His arm was pointing towards Sailor Moon and his eyes conveyed recognition; she looked at him in confusion. "What does that moon symbol stand for? Where is it from?" If she could tell him what it meant, maybe what that voice in his dream had said would make more sense.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't have to tell you! Who are you? What did you do to Sailor Mars?!" Venus asked as the Guardian Senshi and Tuxedo Mask stood in front of her protectively. The other four Senshi were also ready for battle and had a mix of looks; an unemotional one from Pluto, a curious if wary one from Saturn, and a pair of cold glares from Uranus and Neptune.

Naruto, the figure, looked on at all of them, as if judging whether they should know or not, but then spoke calmly.

"I did not do anything to hurt the black haired beauty over there if that is what you're thinking. In fact, I healed her when I noticed she had some broken bones…she should be just fine now."

Ignoring his comment about Sailor Mars for now, Sailor Moon questioned "Why are you here though?"

The cloaked figure's red eyes looked a bit clouded over in thought, and stayed like that for a few minutes as the Senshi awaited his answer. They noticed he was done thinking as his blood red eyes gaze at Sailor Moon again. "To be honest, I am not really sure myself, I'm pretty new around here. While I am here though, I've resolved that I might as well be helpful, and helping you all gives me the chance to do that."

"How can we be sure you're not an enemy?" Uranus asked, the attention going towards her. "You could just be a youma trying to gain our trust, then attack us when we least expect it."

The cloaked teen looked towards her, studying her, before retorting with a question aimed for all of them. "Hey, how come you guys have only one guy on your team? A feminine looking one as well? You some kind of feminist squad or something?"

They could only sweat drop at the very strange question while Uranus bristled at his remark. "I am a damn girl you idiot!"

"Really…" he replied, not really convinced "if you're sure, then my mistake. Although, I suppose you must be used to that kind of thing by now" he replied, and they could almost feel his smirk beyond the darkness of his hood.

If this guy wasn't a possible enemy and the situation so serious, all the Senshi would probably be giggling at Uranus' pissed off look.

"But anyway" he continued on, gaining their attention again. He said with slight amusement in his voice "if I wanted 'to stab you in the back' as you think…"

All of them froze as they felt sharp points only just touching their backs. The Senshi turned their heads around slightly, to witness a line of clones of the cloaked man holding a strange knife type weapon.

"I could have done that plenty of times already" he chuckled as the clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. All nine of them let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding, and they all looked at him in varying amounts of awe and slight fear from him able to defeat them so easily. He was definitely an enigma that was to be sure. He's making casual jokes one second, and threatening their lives the next. They had no idea what to make of him.

Once again he spoke, though a little more seriously. "Now, are you finally ready to tell me what that moon symbol is? I'd really like to know."

"We still don't have to say any-"

"It's from the Silver Millenium" Sailor Moon interrupted Sailor Venus. "It's the telltale symbol of the Moon Kingdom Royal Family."

"Sailor Moon, you don't need to tell him anything!" Venus scolded the other blonde. The other Senshi, besides Rei, and Tuxedo Mask were looking at her questioningly.

Moon shook her head in disagreement. "We owe him that much; he did save Mars. And he had the perfect chance to kill us and didn't do it." Venus couldn't retort that, and gave in. She, Usagi, and the others looked at the figure, though he seemed off. His red eyes were unfocused and dazed while his hand held his hood, like he had a headache.

The Inner Senshi and Sailor Saturn were looking at it curiously; Uranus and Neptune didn't respond much, but Pluto had a small smile adorning her face.

Naruto was oblivious to the stares he was getting lost in his own thoughts.

_Silver Millennium…? Moon Kingdom…? Why…_

_Come on, it's time to meet our new friends!_

The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl, maybe only twelve or thirteen. Her voice was bubbly and bright with innocence, if not a little loud.

_They're just here for the alliance, acting as bodyguards. It doesn't make much sense seeing as they're our age anyways. Besides, I can take care of myself, especially since I get to start training finally!!_

That voice was a young boy's around the same age as the girls. It sounded a bit like his, but was more regal and much more composed than when he was that age. It still bounced with confidence, but not the total arrogance his used too.

_But think of it this way nii-san, we get to make friends our own age!_ The girl child's voice finished dreamily.

The boy scoffed as his voice again echoed through Naruto's mind. _Maybe, but they probably won't like us, having to live away from their homes just because they're supposed to protect us. _

_Come on nii-san, don't be so pessimistic! Why won't they like us?_

Naruto could hear the young boy sigh as he replied _I just said why they wouldn't like us! But…I suppose they might not feel mad about it. _

_That's the spirit, now hurry up nii-san before we're late!_

The male voice yelled happily _Hey, don't leave me behind! _before the voices finished and faded away into nothingness.

_What the fuck!? Where did that come from?! _He mentally yelled, confused beyond all hell what that might have been. He shook his head trying to shake away the conversation that just took place in his mind, focusing once again on all nine people in front of him. He was just noticing their confused stares, and chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry about that…well, thank you for the information. It was quite…useful" the cloaked teen finished, turning around to approach Sailor Mars. They got into a fighting stance, but relaxed again as they saw him picking her up gently bridal style.

Sailor Mars was already asleep, so it was a natural reaction to inch closer to the nearest source of warmth, which in this case just happened to be the enigma's arms, before sighing contently.

Nine pairs of eyebrows rose in surprise, including a fit of giggles from the Inner Senshi. Usagi and Minako were wearing evil smiles that easily conveyed the words 'blackmail material'.

Naruto was looking down at her face as she moved closer to him, his red eyes studying her carefully. She looked at peace with her cobalt eyes closed, her long hair hanging down and her pink lips slightly parted.

_Hm, she really is beautiful asleep like that, and holding her like this feels…natural-wait! I can't have thoughts like this! I can't get attached to any of them like that; I'm a demon…nobody could love a demon, especially girls who are already hunting down monsters._

The figure walked towards the nine people carefully and slowly, making sure they didn't mistake his reason for doing so. When he was in front of them he laid her down carefully on the ground again, and turned to walk away before a hand grabbed his. Turning again he saw Sailor Mars holding his hand still unconscious, but that there were tears pooling on the sides of her closed eyelids.

If the Sailor Senshis could have seen his face they could see his eyes wide as can be in a look of astonishment.

_Somebody, a girl no less, is actually crying because I'm leaving? Heh, this feeling... is this what it means to be wanted? But she probably doesn't know what she's doing; heck she's sleeping for God's sake! Now, how am I going to calm her down?_

Over the three year training trip, Jiraiya had taught the blonde jinchuuriki the finer points in not only shinobi matters but tips about life in general, especially relationships. The disguised blonde shinobi remembered Ero-Sennin's words to be something like 'My apprentice will not be a hopeless idiot in the realm of rromance! As the author of the greatest romance books in the entire world it would be an everlasting stain on my reputation!' So Jiraiya had taught him several points like flirting to even just calming down a girl in tears, of course they always ended with the sennin's own perverted fantasies, but the blonde just ignored those parts and found it useful on non-Konoha girls. Jiraiya always gave the blonde credit for bringing in more female clients over the last year.

Naruto knelt down beside the girl as he used the hand Mars was grasping to return the pressure. His red eyes with slit pupils looked intently at her face and lightly stroked her long midnight locks. Bending down further to her ear, the cloaked figure whispered softly into her ear. "Don't worry, you will see me again, even if you won't know it. But I will be there, so no need to worry." The words seemed to come from his subconscious, but he was thankful all the same as they seemed to have the desired effect.

All of the Senshi saw what he was doing, but couldn't hear what he was saying to her, though it seemed to have some effect as she had let go of his hand. Still, they couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, like they were intruding on something. The teen stood up as Sailor Mars finally let go of his hand, but saw in his red orbs filled with care for their friend. The blonde Senshi smirked evilly; Usagi and Minako were planning on teasing Rei about this incessantly for a while after the midnight haired girl woke up.

As Sailor Mars seemed to calm down, the cloaked teen stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Usagi yelled after the boy, and seeing him stop she voiced her question. "You still never told us who you were."

_Hmm, let's see, need some codename, what to use what to use?_

The teen seemed to be thinking for maybe a minute, before he spoke like he was talking to a friend. "You can call me…Meitsuki (Dark Moon). As for who I am…I'll see if you can figure it out on your own."

"Before I leave, there is one other thing I needed to mention."

"What is that Meitsuki?" Usagi asked. It felt like what the cloak wearing man had to say was something she was forgetting.

"That blonde boy who was with you was pretty brave taking that punch. Don't worry, I already healed him but I think he saw you guys fighting and went out to the city to find your undisguised selves. You might want to hurry and find him" he ended walking away again.

Venus' next inquiry stopped him dead in his tracks. "Are you a hero or something? Is that why're you helped us?"

The Senshi heard Venus' question, and it seemed to startle the cloaked teen enough to freeze him mid-step. His body started to shake a little as they heard a small chuckle, which proceeded to get louder until it was full blown laughter. His laugh though contained no mirth, only a bitterness and heart wrenching pain that made all of them wince. That laugh belonged to somebody much older, who'd seen way more than the disguised blonde appeared to have.

When he replied the usual cheer and humor was gone in his voice, and also seemed to belong to somebody much older than the cloaked teen. "A hero you ask…? Heh, I wish I could be…it was always something I was desperate to be. But in the end of the day I'm just a demon trying to do some good. Sorry…I truthfully have no idea why I am saying this to you. Goodbye!" he yelled the last part out cheerfully, but it was noticeably faked, and instead of walking away he opted to disappear in a swirl of leaves to avoid any possible questions.

_I have some things I need to figure out _Naruto thought as he left the Sailor Senshi. All of the Senshi looked at where the cloaked man once was, wondering if they really had been conversing with a demon the whole time. That was, until Usagi remembered what Meitsuki had informed them before Venus' question.

"Oh my god! We forgot about Naruto! Ami, hurry and wake up Rei so we can go find him! Where do you think he could be, maybe he's gonna get lost, or maybe he'll-" Ami quickly shot some water at Usagi to calm her down, which she replied with a thanks, though a little miffed about getting wet. Ami then repeated the process with Rei, who woke up fast sputtering and asking questions.

"Where am I? What happened to that monster? And where did that cloaked guy go?" Though a totally innocent question, the last one gave Minako and Usagi two very mischievous grins, and the fire Senshi could already tell this wouldn't end well for her.

While Rei was being embarrassed to death by the antics of Usagi and Minako, Naruto was walking around Tokyo as he thought about his encounter as Meitsuki.

_Damn it?! What is wrong with me? What possessed me to say that to them, just because they all seem so familiar to me? It's like I know them from somewhere but it's beyond my grasp. But why is that, I'm not from this world! What Usagi said about Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom, those sound so recognizable as well. Maybe it's because of those voices I heard…but who were they? I mean…one of them sounded kind of like me but not…damn it! This is all so fucking confusing._

_And then Rei…she didn't know it was me under that cloak, how could she? I had a special genjutsu on it to hide my face, and she never even got a good look at me anyway. I wonder, what possessed her to act so sad, while unconscious no less, to me leaving? I'm just a demon, she couldn't really miss me._

_I wouldn't have to think about any of this if I hadn't helped them in the first place. Why did I care so much to get into that fight anyway? Was it because of that moon symbol Usagi wore? No that wasn't it, I didn't see that until afterwards. They could have defeated that monster without me eventually._

As he thought that, his mind flashed on an image of a helpless Rei in front of the gigantic youma, its leg ready to stomp her.

_Was it because Rei would have been hurt or…? I shouldn't let myself care so much, not when I might have to go back home…and now I'm saying might?! I have to go back home, I have to go back home…right? Damn it!_

_Then finally there's the Kyuubi. By now he should have contacted me to berate me about how stupid I am for getting us stuck in a different dimension. In fact, the bloodthirsty malicious presence that's always been there is gone. Did something happen to the Kyuubi? I better check tonight, make sure the seal didn't break from dimension hoping or something._

Naruto's thoughts had plagued him for a much longer time than he realized, because by the time he was aware of his surroundings again the sun was setting.

_Wow, that late already? I must have traveled further away from that mall then I thought. That or they haven't bothered to look for me._

All of a sudden he hears a loud rumbling sound that attracts the stares of a few passersby._ Hehehe…guess I should get something to eat while I'm at it. Wonder if there's a place to eat around-_

"Hey Naruto!"

At the sound of his name, the blonde turns around to see all five of the Guardian Senshi along with Tuxedo Mask running towards him, though they were all in their civilian forms.

"Oh, hey guys" he responded casually. "Why do you guys look all tired, what have you been doing?"

"We've been looking for you" Usagi responded as if it was obvious. "We were worried about you."

"You looked that long? You cared that much?" Naruto asked perplexed. It must have been hours since the fight with that youma, why would they bother to search for him that long?

"Of course we were" Usagi replied.

"Yea, you're our newest friend, and we thought that thing had really hurt you" Ami added.

Minako finished "What kind of people would we be if we didn't care about our friends?"

Naruto looked at Makoto and Rei, and though they didn't say anything he could tell from their friendly smiles they agreed 100 percent.

_They really do care…_he thought. The way they had said it made him sure they weren't lying, and to be honest it felt so great to him that they cared. It felt much better than he thought it could, it was like meeting all his friends in Konoha before they knew his secret. _Maybe making friends here isn't so bad after all. I do know they can't find out about Kyuubi though._

"Thanks you guys…that really mean a lot to me." _More than you'll ever hope to know_

He finished mentally. The girls saw in his blue eyes a brief flash of emotion, but it was so quick they couldn't tell what it was.

As he thought this, Usagi and her gang had formally introduced him to Mamoru, who he had correctly guessed was Usagi's boyfriend. When she had said so, however, he suddenly felt some kind of protective urge sweep over him, and had to restrain the urge to glare and severely threaten the college student in front of him. It was very strange to the blonde shinobi.

_I promise…that I'll definitely protect my new friends. _An image of a sleeping Rei came to mind and disappeared in a flash. _And I never go back on my promises, it's my ninja way!_

In an unknown location, two people could be seen standing in front of each other, but the darkness made it difficult to notice anything other than one was a female and the other a male wearing some kind of cloak.

"It appears that your youma failed to do its job" the male said. "Those Senshi are still alive."

"It doesn't matter" the female replied. "There are plenty more where he came from, and he was able to gather some energy for my queen anyway. I need that moon crystal; I will gain my revenge on Sailor Moon!"

"Just remember" the male said, his only visible eye turning into a crimson red with black tomoe. "I brought you and your generals back to life to keep them busy and capture the target…be sure you remember that" he finished as he disappeared without a trace.

The female looked towards the place the male with distaste. That red eye of his made her uncomfortable, and that was saying something seeing who she was. But either way, that man had revived her, letting her able to finish what she couldn't before. She'd get her revenge by killing the Senshi, especially Sailor Moon, and this guy gets that kid he wants so badly. Why he'd be interested she had no idea, and didn't really care.

After the man in the cloak had disappeared, one of her subordinates appeared in front of her, kneeling towards his queen.

"My queen, what are we to do now?" he asked, as she looked down upon him.

"Jadeite, you will take my newest two youma, and send the Senshi a message…the Dark Kingdom has returned, and this time _they_ willbe the ones destroyed. Be sure to gather energy as well."

"As you wish my queen" the general said as he got up to leave. He'd been waiting since he revived to meet the Sailor Senshi again. Especially Mars…just thinking about how she ruined his final plan set him on edge. He was going to enjoy her demise…

Queen Beryl turned towards her throne, thinking of plans to destroy the Senshi. _Don't worry Queen Materia, once I possess the Moon Crystal, you shall regain your body again. and we can finally destroy Sailor Moon and rule the universe!_

Naruto was sitting cross legged in the shrine room Rei had let him stay in again, trying to penetrate his mindscape. He had learned that it only took some time meditating to let him appear in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

He had made sure that nobody was going to disturb him as he cleared his mind, focusing on nothing but his heart beat.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

The blonde couldn't decipher how long it took before he could feel the pull into his mindscape. Feeling the pull, he let it lead him towards unconsciousness as the surroundings of his room faded into the inky black of his mindscape.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Naruto looked around him, noticing the murky darkness that was the sewers of his mind, the familiar blue and red pipes traversing the walls and the ankle deep water his feet were dipped in. He only took a few seconds to familiarize himself with his surroundings before taking his first steps.

_Well, time to check up on the furball._

It didn't take too long to appear in front of the familiar large cage with the paper lock that had the kanji for 'seal' written on it. But there was something wrong, Naruto knew it. There was no bloodlust and malice permeating through the air, the power was there to be sure but was more controlled.

Naruto wondering what was going on yelled into the cage, "Hey Kyuubi! Are you in there?!"

After a few seconds without a reply, Naruto was assuming the worst until a voice made itself apparent.

"Ah, it appears my jailor has made itself apparent once again." Naruto peered closer to the darkness of the cage before a figure began to step into the light. Naruto looked at the figure confused, because it wasn't a five story tall red fox with nine tails.

No, instead it was a man probably in his twenty's standing in front of the blonde jailor. The older male had a head of blood red hair, where it spike up in the front but otherwise was slicked back into a ponytail that reached the back of his neck. His face could be called handsome with his skin nicely tanned, which was strange seeing as how he spent sixteen years without sunlight. He was wearing an open blood red haori exposing the fact he was wearing black amor underneath, and Naruto guessed the man also had arm greaves under the haori's sleeves. The red headed male was wearing a matching black hakama that had flames licking up the bottom cuffs up halfway to his knees. Securing the hakama and haori in place was a golden color obi. The strange part about it was that its end continued from its knot to the person's back right, where it split into nine like they were tails. Finally the man had a pair of zori and fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them.

Naruto wouldn't think this person was the Kyuubi except for the fact that his ears were slightly pointed and there were two red eyes with slits looking at him, though they were different. They didn't hold the madness, hate or rage in them…in fact they seemed to be looking at him with a hint of gladness.

Naruto immediately made a point with this speaking "Kyuubi, you seem different, and not just the fact you're looking like a human."

The man looked at Naruto curiously. "I'm surprised you aren't asking why I look like a human or something."

The blonde shrugged, replying "Well, you're the one who disappears without a trace for decades, seeing you like this just tells me how you aren't found whenever you're not just hidden in some cave somewhere."

"Glad to see you're not as big of a baka as before kit."

Ignoring the barb, for now at least, Naruto looks at the Kyuubi strangely while becoming serious. "Okay, shouldn't you be yelling about how stupid I am for getting us stuck in another dimension and how you'd like to destroy me and get free to destroy Konoha or something."

Knowing the conversation would take this turn, the red headed man sighed as he began explaining. "Well kit, that's because while the Kyuubi you know was me, it wasn't at the same time."

"Uh…huh?" was the blonde's intelligent reply, getting another sigh from the demon.

"Kit, you're human preconceptions of demons are us being mindless bloodthirsty monsters that kill and destroy without remorse, but we are a lot more peaceful than you give us credit for. We only do those attacks when provoked, why do you think I only appear as often as I do?" the red head asked, getting a look of understanding from Naruto.

"Okay…but then why did you attack Konoha? I doubt we did anything for you to attack us."

"It was all that damn Akatuski's fault, them and their stupid seals" Kyuubi snarled while his eyes flashed dangerously.

Naruto looked at the nine tailed fox strangely. "The Akatsuki, what the hell do they have to do with it?"

"You know they are gathering the Bijuu for whatever the fuck they plan on doing for world domination, right?" Kyuubi asked, gaining another nod from the blonde. "Well, those assholes thought that they could seal me in something while they waited to gather the other Bijuu, make it easier on themselves. I was just sleeping in a cave on the edge of Fire Country when I felt some strange pull on my powers. Waking up, I saw nine people around me wearing the same cloaks that those Akatsuki guys wear, doing some sealing ritual on me. I was able to recognize what they were trying to do because it was happening to plenty of the other Bijuu like the Nibi and Ichibi, and I was not going to have those fuckers do the same to me. I had plenty of pride in my abilities, and to me getting beaten by those bastards was unacceptable. In my anger messed up the sealing process hoping to kill at least some if not all of them, but that was my biggest mistake…tell me kit, you know what happens when you disturb fuuinjutsu, don't you?"

Naruto answered with a yes; Jiraiya had taught Naruto some seals, especially storage seals like the ones he used to store his new cloak for Meitsuki's disguise on his body. The old pervert made it a clear point that fuuinjutsu was quite dangerous and hard to master because of the concentration, focus, and perfection needed to do them right. Jiraiya made it clear that disrupting fuuinjutsu caused them to give unpredictable and often deadly effects. The more complex the sealing to be done was, the more devastating the side effects could be.

"Well, disturbing that sealing made my power act chaotically and out of my control, and then one of those fuckers thought it would be a good idea to hit me with a genjutsu while I was trying to reign my power under my control, probably so those cowards could escape or something. The mental strain from both the genjutsu and trying to regain control basically broke my mind, leaving just my primal instincts in control of my power. You wanted to take a guess at what I was feeling at that point."

Naruto didn't take very long to guess, "Anger?"

"You got it, and with all my power multiplying it was more like unbridled, uncontrollable rage that was ready to destroy anything in its path. So I chased those Akatsuki guys which led me towards Konoha and you know the rest. It's taking me sixteen years apparently for me to basically reboot my mind and regain control of my power."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi incredulously. "And I'm just supposed to believe you? This could easily be some trick for you to try taking my body."

"You don't have to believe me, but I've already looked at this seal. In a way it's a pact with the Shinigami to keep me locked in here made by your father. Even if I could break it and free myself, all it'd do is call Shinigami to take my soul then and there. Even as the most powerful of demons I can't defy a Death God. Besides, you've gained my respect kit."

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde jinchuuriki asked looking at the red headed man curiously.

"The first thing I did seeing myself locked in this seal was look through your memories."

"What did you do!?" Naruto yelled angry with the demon for glimpsing into his mind.

"If you're worried I did something to your mind, don't be. If I could do something to it, don't you think I'd make this place a bit more…livable?"

Knowing the Kyuubi had a point, Naruto didn't make any comment but gave the red haired demon the signal to keep going.

"But anyways kit, I peered into your memories wanting to get to know my container better. I have to say…you are quite extraordinary."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked slightly curious. Kyuubi's red eyes gazed on him as he replied,

"I saw your entire life kit. The way your village treated you, your loneliness, pain, sadness…I saw it all. And I have to say, it was impressive enough you're still sane, but for you to actually dream of protecting them all as Hokage, instead of killing them or leaving them to have a better life…be proud you could amaze an age old demon kit."

"Yay, I'm so proud" he drawled out sarcastically. "But I'm sure you have more to say than congratulations, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" he agreed. "I also noticed how untapped you're potential was, do to the carelessness of your senseis."

"Yea and what about it?" Naruto asked heatedly. His education had always been a sore spot, as the blonde shinobi never really had a sensei that really focused on him. None of the academy teachers helped him; in fact plenty went out of their way to sabotage his education except Iruka. By that time though, Naruto was effectively stunted in mental growth and barely ever got what Iruka had been talking about. Plus, the blonde haired shinobi had already been playing the part of the 'Dead-Last Prankster' so didn't bother to try and educate himself.

Then on his days with Team 7, the only thing Kakashi had ever taught him was the tree walking exercise, deciding that favoring Sasuke was the better choice. Naruto still hasn't completely forgiven the Copy Cat Ninja.

Then finally there was Ero-sennin. Though he did teach Naruto a lot more than Kakashi had, the Gama-sennin was preoccupied with his research, serious or otherwise, to truly give Naruto the guidance he needed, and most of what he learned was controlling Kyuubi's chakra, chakra control in general and improving his taijutsu skills a bit. Other than that had been some basic seals, and tips on relationships that Jiraiya thought was necessary for the blonde to not shame him. Like Naruto was ever going to get a girlfriend in Konoha.

The blonde assumed that Jiraiya thought Kakashi had taught him things, because Jiraiya's methods were mostly teaching Naruto how to train himself. It was not like that wasn't helpful, but only so much could be self-taught with the limited knowledge Naruto had.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and the blonde could see his eyes full of regret as he said, "Well Naruto, I first want to say I truly am sorry for what has happened through your life, all because of my mistake. Because of you being used to hold me while I was…insane basically, you're life was ruined. And to show you I truly mean it, I'm going to train you so you can protect your new life here with your new friends."

Naruto looked closely at the demon, judging him for any sort of deception in his eyes or stance. Not finding any from Kyuubi, the blonde said a little apprehensively, "I don't trust you Kyuubi. But…I really do need to grow stronger, so I'll accept this training of yours for now…but I'll know if you're trying to trick me. And besides, I'm not staying in this world, only until I can find a way back home."

"Of course you are kit" the Kyuubi taunted, smiling for a little bit before adopting a serious look again. "Either way, you're going to need my training if you're going to protect your new friends against the Akatsuki."

"Why would I need to worry about them hurting the girls? They can't travel dimensions" Naruto replied confused and a little worried.

Kyuubi replied seriously "Kit, it was the Sharingan that sent you into this dimension. Even though you think Kakashi's is unique, in reality it's called the Sunpou Kujiku, and any version of the Mangekyou is capable of using it. The Copy Nin's is just unique because that was the first power to reveal itself, instead of the pair Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi."

"So you're saying-"

"Yes kit, I'm sure Itachi will find out that power soon enough…he is definitely an Uchiha prodigy. Once they realize you're not dead, the Akatsuki will use Itachi's Mangekyou to find this dimension, and when that does happen you'll have to be prepared. Luckily, it'll take plenty of time for him to become skilled enough with it that he can actually direct it."

"Direct it, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused again.

Kyuubi sighed, thinking why he should be explaining this. "Basically, once a person becomes experienced enough in using it, or taught how to by someone else who is, that person would be able to think about what dimension he wants to go in. For example, if Itachi was experienced enough in using the Sunpou Kujiku, he could think _where the Naruto Uzumaki I'm hunting is located_, and find this dimension. It'd probably take a couple of tries, but he would find this place. Luckily, only one person besides Itachi and Kakashi achieved the Mangekyou, and he's dead."

"Kyuubi" Naruto started his question, "how do you know so much about the Sharingan?"

"Because kit" Kyuubi sighed again "you're looking at its creator."

"You created the Sharingan?!" Naruto yelled eyes wide and slack jawed. After a couple of seconds though, Naruto seemed to realize something because he started chuckling, before it went into full blown laughter as the blonde rolled on the wet sewer floor.

"What is so funny gaki?!" the Kyuubi said annoyed at the blonde's reaction, if his twitching eye was any indication.

"It's just that, everyone in Konoha prized the Sharingan like it was a gift from Kami-sama…but in reality, was a power from something that nearly destroyed them, it's so fucking ironic!" Naruto managed to get out between laughs.

"Keep laughing kit and I'll be sure you're training is pure hell" the red headed man growled. Naruto took the hint and stopped laughing, getting up from the ground in a millisecond. "Anyways, we will start you're training tomorrow."

"Wait Kyuubi, how are you gonna instruct me from this seal?" Naruto asked perplexed, getting a smirk from the demon.

"Being in my right state of mind again kit, I will be able to speak with you, possibly even implant images for techniques I'll teach you but we'll have to see. Be ready for the tor-training tomorrow" he ended with a maniacal grin which Naruto knew meant plenty of pain as the mindscape faded into blackness.

Naruto opened his blue eyes to notice that he was sleeping on the bed he was using last night, but looking out the window saw the sun was already up.

Before he could do anything, however, he heard a knock on the door followed by a voice calling, "Hey Naruto, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready and we need to start sweeping the shrine grounds."

Recognizing it as Rei's, the blonde answered back "I'll be right there" and hearing her footsteps fade away, tried talking with the fox.

_Hey Kyuubi, Kyuubi you there?_

It was only a few seconds before the blonde heard something from his mind. **"I'm right here kit. Good thing this works, it'll be much easier than you having to come here whenever I needed to say something."**

_Okay, but how am I going to train first?_

Naruto could feel the fox in a thinking pose before coming up with an answer. **"Here, I'm going to see if I can send you mental images. This will be a seal array I want you to paint on your body when you get a chance. Tell me if you see it."**

The blonde waited for what felt like a minute, but didn't get anything. _Kyuubi, I don't think it's going to- _he stopped suddenly, getting images of himself with what looked like hundreds of seals all over his body.

"**You were saying kit?" **Kyuubi asked smugly, Naruto got another image of his human form smirking at him.

_Yea yea, don't get too full of yourself fuzzball._

_**He'll be paying for that later **_Kyuubi thought to himself, smiling mischievously at his plans of torturous training. **"For now kit, go hang out with your mate for whatever you're doing."**

_Not my mate _Naruto said matter-of-factly as he went to take a shower.

After his shower, Naruto found some robes on his bed, which when he looked was the same kind he saw Rei's grandfather wearing, the white haori and blue hakama.

He got dressed and hurried to breakfast, where he found Rei already eating.

"Hey Rei, do I have to wear this?" Naruto asked, showing off the shrine outfit that was on his bed.

The dark haired girl just answered, "Only while we're cleaning, and I have to wear one too anyways so don't complain." Naruto looked at Rei and noticed she was wearing the same thing, the only difference was hers was red while his was blue.

Naruto just replied, "Yea, but at least yours makes you look attractive." He had said it so casually, Rei wasn't sure if he even knew he did say it…that didn't stop her face from resembling a tomato however. _I don't know what Naruto is talking about; he looks pretty handsome in that-wait! What the heck am I thinking!? I'm just thinking that 'cause he complimented me, that's it. Besides, if he compliments that easily he probably just flirts with any pretty girl._

The blonde saw the midnight haired girl staring down at her plate, and had to repress an amused smile. _Man, she's easy to tease for somebody not interested in romance, and she doesn't hit me like I'm some pervert, it's perfect!_

"Well, we need to get started on that sweeping don't we Rei?"

"Huh…? Oh, right…I'll show you where the brooms are."

So for the rest of that morning, Naruto and Rei were stuck cleaning up the shrine, which Naruto used as a time to converse with the dark haired girl. He found out that her grandfather sold charms here to make money and found out the school Rei went to, TA Private Girls School. He didn't know what a 'Catholic School' was but just went along with it.

After they had finished, Naruto said a quick goodbye to Rei, with a compliment to make her blush again, before heading out to the forest

He found himself a nice secluded area before the Kyuubi contacted him.

"**Okay Kit, this should be good enough. Now make a Kage Bunshin to draw the seals on you just how I showed you."**

_Right _Doing what Kyuubi said, Naruto made a Kage Bunshin while he stripped down into his birthday suit, seeing as the seals had to be drawn everywhere. _Hey Kyuubi, why do I need the seals all over my body?_

"**You should be able to figure that out after you see what those seals do. Now hurry up!"**

_Okay, okay, sheesh._

It took maybe an hour of seal drawing before it was finally finished, and not long after the fox spoke again.

"**Okay kit, get ready."**

_Ready for what? _The blonde asked confused, but was unanswered. Looking at the seals on his body, Naruto noticed them glowing red for a second before meeting mother Earth in a painful crash.

_What the fuck Kyuubi?! Why the hell do I weigh so freaking much?!_

Naruto could hear chuckling from his mind before the fox's voice saying, **"What you are wearing now are gravity seals. Basically, whatever surface they're drawn, they can increase that thing's gravitational pull."**

_Uh…what? _Naruto asked dumbly, making the demon sigh in annoyance.

"**It makes things heavier, got it?" **Kyuubi asked annoyed, getting an 'oh' from his blonde container.

_So I drew it on my whole body to make everything heavier, right? _

"**Exactly, that is an advantage gravity seals have regular weights don't. That and it only takes a hand seal to remove the effects of the seal, making these much more reasonable to use in a battle, compared to having to take off weights for the opponent to get a free shot at you."**

_Okay, so how many times normal gravity did you set these, 2 times gravity or 3?_

"**6 times gravity" **Kyuubi stated proudly.

_Whaaaaat! That mean's I weigh more than 700 pounds! Are you trying to kill me by tearing my body to shreds, you asshole?!_

"**No gaki, this'll help you become stronger faster" **he said, confusing the blonde again.

_How is that helping me be stronger? _

"**Baka, it isn't the muscles tearing, it's the fact they'll rebuild faster. I don't know why those two senseis of yours never thought about it."**

_Explain please _Naruto said impatiently since he didn't like kissing forest floor. The demon prisoner sighed before talking again.

"**You know that because of me your body heals itself incredibly fast, right?" **Kyuubi asked, getting a nod of agreement from the blonde jinchuuriki. **"Well baka that includes tearing muscles. The process that muscles build is by tearing from exercise then repairing itself as you rest, only adding more muscle mass then before. With me, not only can you tear your muscles more without actually hurting yourself, but my chakra repairs them and makes them stronger in a much shorter time. With me here, your body is the perfect candidate for weight training. You can add more amount of weight at each increase, you get used to new weight faster, and you can train longer to get used to it."**

_So basically I get stronger faster? That means I could be faster than Fuzzy Brows and Super Fuzzy Brows?_

"**Incredibly simplified…but yes, you can advance faster than those two freaks."**

_Okay so now what? _Naruto asked.

"**Isn't it obvious, get your ass off the ground. Once you do that, make 200 clones and have one half do tree walking and the other half water walking. That'll help your chakra control even further."**

_But I know both of them already; teach me a different one _Naruto replied.

"**Your clones will be in for a surprise, so stop whining" **Kyuubi replied sternly. **"And you won't be going anywhere if you don't get up from the ground anyways."**

_Wait a second! I promised to help Ami with something, and I need to get there in an hour! _Naruto panicked.

"**Then I suggest you hurry up. This is for that fuzzball comment you said"** Kyuubi laughed as Naruto felt his presence disappear.

_Stupid kitune-teme _Naruto thought as he began his painstaking journey off of Mother Earth.

De-Raz: Okay, there's another chapter for you readers! Hope you can enjoy this like the last one!

Now just one thing I wanted to say about my story: For the Sailor Moon Univerese, I don't know where Rei's shrine is at in the real series, so I just put it on the outskirts of Tokyo in a forested area, and it's sort of secluded. Basically it's like shrines in the time of Samurai, Shoguns, and all that crap by being more secluded from civilization. That should hopefully clear any questions about that.

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! JA NEE!


	4. Old Enemies

De-Raz: Hey there, another chapter's coming your way. Not only that, but there's another fight scene!

Naruto: Alright, I get to kick some more ass, hooray for me! (does a Good Guy Pose)

De-Raz: Actually I planned for you to get your ass kicked, you know: 'you learn more from defeat than victory' and all that kind of bullshit.

Naruto: (anime fall) NANI?! WHAT THE HELL!

De-Raz: HAHAHA, jk jk…or am I?

Naruto: Stupid bastard, just do the disclaimer already.

De-Raz: Geezes, pretty temperamental, but anyways: thanks to those who read my stories, and…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON IN ANYWAY, SO DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT OR I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN

Naruto: (GIANT sweatdrop)

* * *

Naruto was at the edge of his fortitude, trying to drag his now near 800 pound body towards Usagi's house as normally as possible, making sure to keep Ami unsuspecting. It would be tough to explain how his body is suffering in 6x Earth's gravity to his blue haired friend. Now, why was the blonde even stuck having to a torturous journey of a few miles under all that weight? Well, it was so that they could do their homework. Ami described various situations where the school loving girl had to help Usagi do her homework seeing as she was the picture perfect example of the 'dumb blonde.' It was thanks to her Usagi was ever able to pass her classes, and even then was a thin margin. 

Naruto could sympathize with the bun-head's reluctance when it came to school; he had always been the one sleeping and pulling pranks in class instead of studying after all. So, Naruto promised Ami to see if he could do anything to help her tutor Usagi. And the blonde never broke a promise; it was his nindo after all.

Right now, however, Naruto was cursing that nindo with some very colorful language, and hearing the fox's laughter at his torment was not making it any better.

Right now, he was just trying to keep his mind from thinking about the weight as much as possible. Naruto knew why Ami was always the one to help Usagi; he noticed the blue haired girl was incredibly smart after seeing her in school, heck she could probably give Shikimaru a good match in Shougi. Especially since she isn't lazy like the pineapple haired lazy ass. A random thought occurred to him about what could happen if Ami ever learned his Kage Bunshin technique, and their ability to gather information.

He imagined an army of blue haired girls ravaging the public library, taking piles of books home for study and reading in general, and the slack jawed, wide eyed faces of every citizen in Tokyo. The blonde had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and making present company think he was some crazy idiot.

Ami looked at the blonde haired teen as he was biting his lip. He was thinking about something, but she didn't want to appear nosy, so she let it go.

Her thoughts drifted to the cloaked teen, or maybe demon, Meitsuki that saved Rei yesterday and what they had discussed after waking Rei up.

FLAHSBACK NO JUTSU:

"So, what happened after I fell unconscious?" Sailor Mars inquired her friends as she got up. The four Outer Senshi were already gone, and Mercury (Ami) guessed they were going to look for any trace of Meitsuki.

Ami was the one who answered her question. "It was very strange, because whoever he was seemed to recognize Usagi's Moon symbol, but when he first asked we didn't answer."

Minako then continued the explanation. "Yea, for some reason he offered to help us, but Uranus accused him of being a youma that'd stab us in the back. The first thing he does is make barbs at Uranus' gender, and then out of nowhere a bunch of copies appear behind us with these strange knife things poised to kill us! He was such a weirdo!"

"Copies…knife things?" Rei asked confused.

"Here, I drew a picture of the knife, just in case you might recognize it" Ami explained as she showed her the picture.

"Hey! I do recognize this!" Rei exclaimed surprised.

"Well, what is it?" Usagi asked excited.

"Be quiet you idiot and I'll tell you" Rei said.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"Yea, you're right…you're a meatball head."

"I'm not a Meatball Head you Fire Witch!"

"Yes you are you Meatball Head!"

"Fire Witch!"

"Meatball Head!"

"FIRE WITCH!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"FIRE W-"

"Please stop, both of you" Mamoru said, hugging Usagi to calm her down.

"Sorry" both Rei and Usagi said shamefully. At Mamoru's signal Rei continued.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted" glares as Usagi, which she responds with a raspberry; all the others sweat drop, "this is a special knife called a kunai. Along with shuriken, which are like throwing stars, they were common weapons used by ninja. My grandfather has a few sets at the shrine, so I know these are it."

"So we're dealing with a ninja here? Sounds kind of hard to believe, I didn't think there were any of them left" Makoto said.

"Wow a ninja! That is so cool!" Usagi yelled with stars in her eyes.

Minako said teasingly "So our little Rei has a crush on a ninja does she?"

At that Rei glared at the blonde albeit questioningly. "What are you talking about? I don't have any sort of feelings for him. I only saw him for like two minutes before I lost consciousness genius."

"O yea" Minako taunted "well that's not what it looked like when he held you in his arms. It was soooo kawaii!"

"And then you didn't even want him to leave!" Usagi added, now with hearts in her eyes. "You grabbed his hand crying and he even comforted you! It was so romantic!"

Rei's face proceeded to flush redder and redder over the course of their explanation until she had enough. "Shut up! How was I supposed to know what I was doing! I was unconscious!"

"Because you might know who he is subconsciously."

At the sound of a feminine voice, all six turned around to see Usagi's black cat Luna and Minako's fellow white cat, Artemis, approach them.

"Luna, what are you doing here?!" Usagi asked surprised as the two cats came towards them.

"Oh, we've been here since your conversation started. Rei, I had no idea you could be so forward with guys, but I guess I was wrong" Artemis chuckled, before being scratched by Luna to silence him. Rei was blushing brightly, cursing the white cat in her mind.

"Anyways" Luna continued, facing Rei "whoever you're talking about must be connected to the Moon Kingdom. Usagi" she said, facing the blonde bun-head girl now "did you tell him about the Silver Millennium? How did he react?"

"Yea, I told him that this was the royal family symbol" Usagi replied pointing at her moon symbol, then going into a thinking pose "And when I did, he held a hand to his head like he was in pain or something" she finished mimicking Meitsuki's previous gesture.

"I was right" Luna nodded to herself, then saying to the six people in front of her "That person must have regained some memory of the Moon Kingdom. I have no idea how much of it or what it was about, but that means he must be connected somehow."

"But I thought we were the only ones who would regain our memories!" Makoto replied.

"Yes that is true, which is why this bothers me. Who knows just what he was to the Moon Kingdom. I just hope he is an ally."

"Yes, but remember what he said before?" Makoto replied, gaining their attention. "Meitsuki said it himself he was a demon, and when was the Moon Kingdom ever allies with a demon?"

Luna looked at Makoto before thinking to herself over her statement, before concluding "Yes, that does sound troubling. You must be very careful around this person. He could just as easily be manipulating you girls to get something…he might very well be from the Negaverse."

"I don't believe it" Rei surprised all of them as she said it. "Yes, we should be careful around him, maybe he is from the negaverse, but I don't believe he's a demon. I can't explain it but I just have this feeling he isn't."

"Why would he lie about it though?" Minako asked curiously.

"I don't know Minako, but I agree with Rei" Usagi surprised all the girls by actually agreeing with the fire Senshi. "That boy isn't a demon; if he was he would have killed us when he had the chance."

"It doesn't matter now whether he's a demon or not" Artemis interrupted. "Luna is right, demon or not Meitsuki is a possible threat and must be handled with extreme caution."

"Right!" All the Senshi agreed as they headed out to find Naruto.

FLASHBACK KAI:

_So that guy is connected to the Moon Kingdom?_

"Ami."

_Is he a friend or a foe?_

"Ami?"

_Is he human?_

"Ami?!"

_Or a demon?_

"AMI!"

The yell startled Ami out of her thoughts, making her drop the school books she was holding.

"What…? Oh Naruto, I'm sorry."

"That's okay" he replied as he knelt down to grab her books. "I probably shouldn't have yelled…but anyways we're already here."

As he said, they were in front of Usagi's doorstep which Ami hadn't noticed before. "Oh we are here…but Naruto, are you sure you want to help me in this? Making Usagi study can be…frustrating."

"Nah, that's okay, I didn't have any other plans anyway." That wasn't totally true. Naruto had his army of Kage Bunshin doing his chakra control training. He made sure they were plenty far away from the shrine so nobody would find it. He had even started on a special project for himself out there. Naruto knew that without a way to contact Konoha and without a Sharingan he would probably be stuck here for a while. Because of that, he had his Kage Bunshin use the wood in the forests and home building supplies that he admittedly stole from a lack of money. That last thought reminded him that he needed to find a part time job or something so he could provide for himself once his house was built.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can help Usagi with her studying!" he said enthusiastically as he rung the doorbell.

It wasn't long before a young brown haired boy answered the door. "O, hey Ami" the kid said, knowing her from all her previous visits to help his sister with school.

The blue haired girl replied kindly "Hello there again Shingo, Usagi is home right?"

"Yea my sis is probably still sleeping though" it was then the now introduced Shingo noticed the presence of the blonde teen. Of course, being the young boy he is, he states his question quite bluntly.

"Hey, who are you? Are you Ami's new boyfriend or something?"

Ami predictably blushes at the accusation, though Naruto just smiles amusedly. "No, though I'm sure Ami would make a nice girlfriend for some guy" understandably, the subject of his statement would resemble a tomato at the compliment and look at Naruto in thinly veiled surprise, but he seems to not take notice. "I'm just a friend of hers and Usagi from school. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you Shingo."

"Man you're much nicet than my sister" Shingo said. Then all of a sudden they hear a girl screaming in pain. "Well, I think that cat woke up Usagi again, I guess you guys can go in."

"Thanks" Naruto said as he and Ami headed upstairs to Usagi's room, Ami trying to destroy her reddened cheeks as much as possible.

"Hey Usagi! Time to study!" Naruto said enthusiastically, though Ami could tell it was more for Usagi's benefit than actual enthusiasm. The reply they heard was plenty of whining and arguing, and curious to see what it was opened the door.

What the two saw was Usagi arguing with a little girl, maybe ten or eleven, with pink hair and red eyes, while Luna was looking at the two in exasperation. The two newest onlookers looked at the scene, blinking a couple of times in curiosity.

"Um, are we imposing?" Naruto asked, gaining the attention of the two little girls and the cat.

Usagi blinked once then smiled happily at the newcomers. "Hey you guys!"

Ami already knew who the pink haired girl was, but Naruto was a bit clueless. "Hey, who is that with you Usagi?" _Weird…if they weren't from different worlds I'd say she was related to Sakura._

"Hi! My name's Chibiusa! What's your name!" the small girl yelled cheerfully.

"Well, aren't you an adorable little thing" the blonde said, but could hear Usagi mutter something about a 'liite devil.' "My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you Chibiusa" the blonde said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, I'm not little, I'm growing up just fine!" she whined, with a cute pout on her face.

"All things aside, it's time for Usagi to study for school" Ami replied, getting a groan of complaint from Usagi in retaliation.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'm here to help too!" Naruto cheered.

Chibiusa scoffed cutely. "It'll take a miracle to get Usagi to do her homework."

"Hey, I can do my homework just fine Chibiusa!" the bun headed blonde yelled angrily.

"Um, I think we should just begin, so please calm down both of you" Ami said shyly, stopping their encroaching argument. Naruto looked at Usagi and Chibiusa fighting, and his blue haired companion stuck in the middle. His sweat drop grew bigger and bigger as the fight lasted.

_I wonder if this is what it's like every time Ami does this._

"**You're the one who volunteered for this, kit. Don't complain about it."**

_Sigh. Got me there fuzzball._

**At the nickname, Kyuubi growled angrily, saying "Grrrrr, call me that again and I'll double your amount of gravity."**

_Okay, okay. Temperamental much?_

The girls ceased their arguing…well, Usagi and Chibiusa's argument…after witnessing their guy companion fall onto Usagi's bedroom floor like a boulder in water. They were sure they could even see cracks in the floor.

Ami was the one who asked "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Don't worry" he assured them, which was muffled by the fact his face was kissing the bottom of Usagi's room. "I just tripped on something."

"Need any help?" Usagi asked, which he responded to with a muffled 'no'.

_Damn demonic sadist. I _really _need to find a way to hurt him for this. _He got no reply from Kyuubi except for his laughter.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and they had finally gotten into studying, with Ami trying to teach Usagi while Naruto would encourage her, which was helping a little. He was also able to dumb down some things when it got too complicated, though often Ami was stuck with two blondes wearing dumbfounded expressions. At those times, Ami thought they really looked related, and it was very frustrating. However, Luna interrupted the session when she walked next to Usagi.

"Usagi, I can feel youmas out there, you need to go after them now" the cat whispered to the blonde. Though Naruto overheard it, he pretended to take no notice. When Usagi gasped in surprise at the news, however, he feigned curiosity.

"Usagi, is there something wrong?"

Remembering Naruto in the room, she nervously began talking. "It's n-n-no-nothing Naruto. I just remembered that I needed to do something with Ami here, isn't that right Ami?" Usagi explained, looking towards Ami. She nodded in reply, having an idea what the bun headed blonde was really talking about.

"I'll come along too!" Chibiusa added as the three got up

"Oh, well do you need my help-"

"Sorry, it's something for girls only" Usagi interrupted, and Ami mentally sweat dropped at the excuse.

Naruto blinked once before placing a reassuring smile on his face. "That's okay, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Thanks Naruto, bye!" Usagi yelled out as she, Ami, and Chibiusa rushed out the door. By then, his smile changed from reassuring to an amused smirk. _Note to self: Sailor Senshi make lousy excuses. Usagi does at least. Whatever, looks like it's time for another appearance of Meitsuki._

"**Don't forget to dispel your Kage bunshins. It'd be pretty pathetic to die just because their memories distracted you and gave the enemy an open shot."**

_Good point._

As he was leaving the room, he suddenly felt much lighter than before, though still plenty heavy compared to what he was used to.

"**Be glad I took some weight off, kit. Right now you're at 4x, but it's coming back on as soon as you're done."**

_Thanks._

He ran out of the house, saying a quick bye to Shingo, unaware of the black cat with the crescent moon watching him from Usagi's window.

_Where is that boy going in such a rush?

* * *

_

All nine of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were gathered again, only this time with the addition of a small Sailor Senshi with bright pink hair. Around them were the bodies of unconscious civilians, spread out among the once crowded street. A ways in front of them were two youma, one that looked like a tall humanoid. The youma was dressed in what seemed like red samurai armor and had two swords strapped to its back in a cross shape, and wearing a matching red helmet that gave off the intimidating glare of a demon. The other youma could be mistakenfor the first youma's pet wolf. Of course, normal wolves did not have disgusting purple fur, almost twice the height as any of the Sailor Senshi, and three heads with three spiked tails that looked like maces. All three of those heads were looking at the eleven people in front of them hungrily, as if it was waiting for a signal to dig in to the meal in front of it.

However, there was a third person standing behind the two youma. The man had a head full of blonde hair, coupled with a face the Guardian Senshi had hoped to not see ever again.

"Jadeite?! How are you alive again?!" yelled out Sailor Moon in shock, which matched the mood of all the Guardian Senshi and Tuxedo Mask quite well.

"Oh, just brought back from the dead is all" the man, now recognized as Jadeite, replied nonchalantly, as if it was insignificant as the weather. "And it's not just me, the entire Dark Kingdom has returned, and this time we will succeed and you will _pay _for your interference. Now destroy these pests Neshik and Fenrir!"

"As you wish, general" the samurai youma named Neshik replied, slowly drawing the two swords from his back. They each had black hilts with a red hand guard, but while one was a smooth but deadly white katana, the other was a pure black with a serrated edge.

Suddenly the youma crossed both of them in front of him as they each began to glow brightly.

"KUROSU DANGA (CROSS SHOT)!"

As he yelled that, he slashed his swords across each other, making a huge X shape of energy that was heading right towards them. As the Senshi dodged it, they realized that it was perfect for separating them, which Neshik and Fenrir took advantage of as they charged the two groups.

The four Outer Senshi were the ones that dealt with the wolf, which was surprisingly fast for its size. They couldn't get very close due to the heads and tails, and its speed made it hard for them to get a hit on it.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Fenrir was able to dodge the water attack, but was hit with Uranus' assault, but he wasn't done yet. From the smoke was the sound of a loud roar, which actually knocked back all four of them. While the four were standing off from the street, Fenrir emerged from the smoke to do another of his sonic roars aimed at the four, it was blocked by Saturn's Silent Wall. However, the wolf took advantage of this, charging toward the small Senshi and striking her across the head with one of its tails and sending her into a concrete wall.

"Saturn!" Neptune yelled, rushing towards the fallen Senshi, but the large wolf ran in the way, and grabbed her arm with one of its powerful jaws, effectively freezing her in place. With its prey right in front of it, the youma attempted a repeat of what it did against Saturn.

"Dead Scream."

The wolf youma couldn't finish the aqua haired woman before flying towards the right, while Neptune looked at Pluto in gratitude, which was responded to with a small smile.

"That thing's not dead yet!" Uranus shouted, alerting the two just in time to dodge three sets of jaws.

"That thing's too fast; we can't get a good enough hit!" Neptune shouted to Uranus.

"I know we need to stun it then hit it with everything!" Uranus shouted back.

"Any ideas?" Pluto asked softly as the green haired Senshi blocked another sonic roar with her Garnet Ball. Seeing what happened to Saturn, she was prepared to dodge the tail attack as Fenrir smashed it into the street.

Seeing Pluto dodge its tail strike, Fenrir immediately switched its attention to Uranus, chasing after the one Senshi it hadn't fought yet. She ducked under a tail swipe, and rolled to the right when one head tried to eat her whole. However, the Senshi's movements stopped when she became trapped under one of the youma's large paws.

"Deep Submerge!" the purple three headed wolf was forced to back away to avoid the attack, allowing Uranus to escape from underneath it and regroup with Neptune and Pluto.

"Thanks, Neptune."

"No problem" she replied, all three glaring at their snarling opponent, its hungry gaze unwavering.

Being distracted, the purple wolf didn't notice the sudden appearance of four kunais embedding themselves into its think purple fur.

The Outer Senshi remembered that particular weapon, but were surprised when the kunai exploded, sending the large wolf flying into a building on the side of the street. Not only that, but Fenrir appeared to be stunned at last. The Outer Senshi were surprised, but weren't going to let this chance pass by.

"Hit it with everything now! World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

This time, all three full powered attacks were able to make full contact on the stunned wolf, unable to dodge in time. The explosion from the combination attacks was finally able to defeat it, as they saw the youma disappear into dust.

Neptune rushed towards Saturn, hoping that she was okay, while Uranus and Pluto looked around for any sign of the Meitsuki, who they were sure threw that kunai to stun the youma. They didn't find him anywhere near them, but saw him already going against the samurai.

While the Outer Senshi fought the wolf youma, the other six were having plenty of trouble with Neshik. He was just as fast, if not faster than Fenrir, and with his armor and dual swords close combat was a bad idea.

The way he fought made him a perfect adversary to the Senshi. With his speed he easily closes in on any of the Senshi, making them too busy dodging blade strikes to attack, while the others couldn't use any moves that were too powerful or risk hitting their friend being attacked. Tuxedo Mask's roses were the most effective weapon they had right now, and even then the youma's armor kept them from hitting anything important. Plus whenever they gathered together, the samurai would use that Kurosu Danga to separate them again.

Right now, Neshik was charging towards Sailor Jupiter, and though she trained in martial arts couldn't land any devastating hits or risk being cut in two.

Jupiter ducked under one blade and shifted left to dodge another then did a sweep kick to trip the samurai. Neshik was prepared however, trying to cleave her in two with an uppercut slash as he fell, which made her jump back. The samurai quickly rolled on the ground to avoid Tuxedo Mask's roses, before jumping up to charge at Sailor Mercury. Not nearly as good in close combat as Jupiter, the blue haired girl was able to dodge his dual slash but left herself open to a devastating kick to her stomach, sending her flying into a light post and was knocked unconscious.

"Mercury! You'll pay for that, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled as it hit him dead on. The brown haired girl smiled in success, but was unprepared for him to get up and close in so quickly, as he hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword, landing her in the same situation as Mercury.

Before he could finish her off, however, a strange little pink attack shaped like hearts hit him. He could barely even feel it due to his armor, but decided to get rid of the annoyance now seeing as how she was so weak. Turning around he noticed that the perpetrator of the attack was a small pink haired girl, and lifted his swords to charge.

Chibiusa knew that her attack wouldn't do much, but wanted to help in some way. She wanted to help her friends somehow. Now the samurai youma was charging to slice her into pieces, and she couldn't do anything. Chibiusa couldn't dodge in time, but fortunately didn't have to. With the samurai distracted, Sailor Moon was able to strike him with a Sailor Moon Kick, making him fly a ways before flipping onto his feet. Before he could move though, he was hit with Venus' Love-me Chain, smashing him into the ground.

"Alright I got him!" Venus cheered.

"Yea, but he isn't done yet, look!" Mars yelled out, pointing towards the samurai getting back up.

"This is becoming an annoyance, it is time to finish off you Senshi for good. Su-pa Supi-do! (Super Speed)" He suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye, and before any of the Senshi could react, saw Venus fall to the ground riddled with sword slashes, followed by Tuxedo Mask. By then, Only Chibiusa, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars were left to spot Neshik reappear as he rushed towards Sailor Moon, swords poised to chop the blonde in two.

"Now you shall die, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon could only hold onto Chibiusa to shield her against Keshik's attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled, and put all of her energy into getting between her friend and the samurai youma, and barely pushed Sailor Moon out of the way in time. Mars closed her eyes, expecting the pain of steel cleaving through her body. The black haired Senshi didn't expect the sound of steel clashing against steel, and when she opened her eyes was treated to a surprising sight.

The black haired girl witnessed a figure in a deep black cloak standing in front of her, a plain looking katana in his hands that was effectively blocking the dual swords of Neshik. She only knew one person who wore that cloak, however.

"Meitsuki?" Mars asked.

"Don't act all surprised" he replied turning his head to face her. "I told you that I'd be here to protect you and your friends, and I never go back on my word! I can take care of this guy!"_ Wish I could thank Kakashi-sensei for those kenjutsu lessons, and Ero-sennin teaching me how to seal it in my body._

Mars' face heated up in a blush as she remembered what Usagi and Minako had said occurred during that time, but looked at him, her cobalt orbs shining with gratitude. His voice held such conviction that she had no doubts he would succeed.

He saw her lips curved into a smile, and her voice cross his ears as she said a simple 'thanks'. The way she had said had such an effect, he had to visibly shake his head to refocus on the samurai youma trying to kill him. And though she couldn't see it, he had a healthy shade of red on his cheeks.

"No problem, but you might want to tend to your friends while I deal with this guy here" Meitsuki answered. Steeling her face again, Mars nodded to the cloaked boy as she helped Usagi and Chibiusa up so they could help their friends.

Naruto, or Meitsuki, turned his attention back to the samurai youma.

_That was weird. People have thanked me before, and it never had such an effect. How does she affect me so much? I'll just have to keep her safe until I can figure it out. _Naruto swore he heard the fox chuckling in his mind, but ignored it in favor of the fight about to happen. "Now, it's time you learn what a mistake it is to harm my friends!"

De-Raz: See Naruto, there's the fight scene.

Naruto: WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I WAS HARDLY IN THAT FIGHT AT ALL!

De-Raz: SHUT UP! Otherwise…(sly look Naruto's way) I'll just have to sick Gai and Lee on you.

(See Gai and Lee chained around their neck to the wall, shouting about the 'unyouthfulness' of their situation)

Naruto: (Skin turns Orochi-Jackson white) o-o-okay, okay, just don't use them, anything but them, PLEASE! (goes and cries in the corner like a sissy)

De-Raz: (sweat drops) O…kaaaaaaaaaaaaay, maybe that was a little extreme.

Well, Please READ AND REVIEW, AUTHORS LIKE REVIEWS, YA KNOW?


	5. A Vision & A Dance?

De-Raz: Hey there, sorry for taking so long, trust me there were several reasons why it took so long.

1) A bit of writer's block.

2) English projects

3) Some story ideas I couldn't get off my mind until I wrote some of it, brainstorming my next story at least.

Then again, none of you prob give a shit about my reasons. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Ninja and Senshi Clash, a special Easter Treat.

HAVE AN AWESOME SPRING BREAK EVERYBODY!

Note: I do not own Naruto, otherwise I might've made Jiraiya 5th Hokage: can anybody say mandatory Kunoichi uniforms (winks with 2 thumbs up)?

* * *

"Now you'll see why you shouldn't harm my friends!"

"For your interference, you will die" Neshik replied to the cloaked teen. After a few seconds they both detach from the other, jumping back a few feet before charging again.

They ran circles around the other, trading blow for blow, cut for cut, going at speeds the still conscious Senshi were having a hard time following. Neshik's armor blocked against Meitsuki's blows, but the cloaked teen was definitely faster, landing all of his strikes before dodging the youma's. 

Neshik blocked another of Naruto's slashes then brought both of his swords in a downward slash Naruto was able to block them with his own sword, but left open to a solid kick in the stomach, sending him back a few feet before flipping onto his feet. Nobody could see his face, but his red eyes communicated his frustration clear enough. 

"It is going to take more than that if you plan to win" Neshik replied bringing his swords up again.

"Hehehe…yea you're right" Naruto said, getting a curious look from the bystanders. "But then again, I do have some tricks up my sleeve."

Jadeite had been watching the entire battle from one of the rooftops, and was ecstatic at how easily the Senshi were being defeated. But now, the blonde Shitennou was livid, because this new guy had to come in and ruin everything. First, he puts Fenrir in a position to be defeated by the Outer Senshi, and he could tell that this Meitsuki was going to have no problem defeating Neshik.

"I have to report this to Queen Beryl immediately. _That boy…is powerful…but there is something in him, something of much greater power._" Jadeite thought to himself as he disappeared back to his queen to report the cloaked enigma.

Naruto felt the presence of the man on the rooftop disappear, and was wondering just who that was. _He's probably the guy in charge of this guy or something, either way at least he's gone now. I only have to worry about this youma now._

Meitsuki charged towards Neshik again, but the samurai noticed that there was something different about his sword now. It was faint and almost unnoticeable however, so the samurai chose to ignore it. Of course, that was a fatal error.

As the pair locked swords, the youma felt confident that this was going to turn out the same as last time, so imagine his shock at seeing Meitsuki's swords _cutting _through his. The samurai youma couldn't react in time to save his swords from being cut in half, but was able to only get a slight scratch on his armor.

Looking at the broken pair of swords, Neshik asked shocked "What did you do to my swords!"

The cloaked teen chuckled in amusement before answering "It is just a special power of mine. A regular sword can easily be blocked. But, once I sharpen it with my wind natured chakra it can cut through just about anything, even steel. It really comes in handy, don't you think?"

All the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, who were all healed with the help of Sailor Moon and Saturn, were watching the match between Meitsuki and Neshik with more than a little awe. Mars couldn't help but think about what the guy said to her before.

"_I told you I'll be there to protect you and your friends."_

Mars blushed faintly at the memory, his words felt so familiar, like they triggered something in her mind. The way Meitsuki had said it too, the fire using Senshi didn't doubt that he was completely truthful. She felt she could trust him easily for some reason.

"What d you think he means by wind nature chakra? Anyone know what that is?" Usagi asked the group, which they all replied with a negative.

"I don't know" Ami replied "Sailor Uranus uses the power of the wind, doesn't she?"

"I do! There's no way that bastard is able to use it!" Uranus replied angrily. The other girls noted she was probably still pissed about the jibes Meitsuki made.

However what Meitsuki did next shocked them all.

"Okay, I think it's time for this to end!" Meitsuki said as he made a few hand movements the Senshi didn't recognize, before placing a hand to his lips.

"Let's see how you deal with this, samurai guy! Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" From his mouth appeared a giant fireball, but it didn't seem to hurt the cloaked boy at all. Nishek wasn't too worried though.

_Idiot, showing it off in front of me like that. I can easily dodge and land a surprise attack. Even without my swords I can beat him if this is his best!_

Using his speed, the youma jumped to the right dodging to large fireball, but because of Meitsuki's hood didn't notice the smirk on the disguised teen's face.

"Sorry man, but it looks like you lost."

Neshik had a bad feeling telling him to move, but couldn't act on it when a pair of hands shot up from the concrete, grabbing his ankles and dragging him down into the dirt, leaving only his armored head above ground. The youma tried to escape, but it was in vain. He did notice a copy of the cloaked figure appear from the ground before disappearing into smoke, while the original walked up towards the youma, brandishing his katana for the final strike.

"How did you - when did you…?"

"Oh, that's just another jutsu of mine" Meistuki said, his demonic red eyes were lit up with amusement. "I just made it while you were looking at your broken swords and hid it underground."

The youma recognized his folly, and hung his head in defeat. "Sigh, I guess I have lost then."

Meitsuki nodded. "Yea, but it's not much your fault, I've fought much tougher opponents than you. Plus, I would have lost in a regular sword fight."

"Anyways, not that this wasn't fun, but I'm gonna have to end this now, so no hard feelings?" Meitsuki asked, and the Senshi just looked at him strangely: how could he take this so casually, like it was just some game?

He then brought his sword down on the armored youma's head, splitting it in two before it disappeared into dust.

All eleven onlookers were still shocked by his display of skill, and his jutsus.

It was Makoto who thought out loud, "How can he use wind and fire? What is he?"

"I'm a shinobi, but I'm pretty sure you guys figured that out by now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden appearance of the guy did behind them made them all jump back in fear, as the guy started rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. When they looked at where he was originally, they saw a copy of him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"HAHAHAHA! You all (hahaha) should have seen (hahahaha) your faces! (Hahahahahaha!) That was just way too good to pass up!"

"What the hell are you doing scaring us like that!" Mars yelled at the cloaked figure, as the others around him glared too. He got up while trying to tone down his amusement.

"Sorry about that, but it was too good to pass up. You all looked totally freaked out."

"Umm…excuse me Meitsuki?" Mercury asked shyly, which he responded by turning his hidden face towards her. "How did…how did you use those attacks of yours?"

"Ah that, I was trained as a shinobi to be able to do it" the hooded figure responded simply.

"I've never heard of ninjas being able to use the elements. Can they do that Mercury?" Venus asked the blue haired girl, getting a 'no' from her.

"Well…I suppose I'm special that way" he replied playfully. On the inside though…

_What the hell do they mean by that! What kind of shinobi couldn't use jutsu!_

"**What about the freaky spandex duo?"**

_Got me there _he thought, unconsciously shivering as an image of Lee and Gai doing their patented Good Guy Pose came to mind.

Uranus was becoming very frustrated at this guy's careless and playful attitude, talking with the enemy like old pals. She expressed it by lifting him up by the collar off the ground. 

"What is with you, acting like this is some kind of game?"

"Sailor Uranus put him down-"

"Don't worry about it Sailor Neptune" Meitsuki assured her, not the least intimidated by the glare Uranus was sending his way. "You want to know why I act the way I act, do you Uranus?" he asked, suddenly much more serious. She didn't answer, so he just took it as a sign to continue. "I can assure you, I take these fights as seriously as I need to: the fact that it seems like I'm playing means just that. Not that these fights haven't been entertaining, but I can assure you that so far I haven't seen anything very threatening to warrant taking this too seriously. I doubt you know, but I've been training as a warrior since I was eight, even if I was mostly a prankster the first four years; my skills and experience in killing far exceeds yours" he added, his red eyes glaring into Uranus' teal orbs, and for those few seconds really looked like they belonged on a demon. That was before lighting in happiness again. He could see her barely concealed nervousness from his glare, he had to applaud her mentally for being able to hide it as much as she did.

"Anyways, if you would be so kind to let go of me, I'd appreciate that" Meitsuki asked Uranus cheerfully as if nothing had just occurred. She complied easily enough. 

"Well, if that's all that needed to be said, I suppose it's time I take my leave." He turned around to leave when he heard somebody shout a 'Wait!' As he turned his head to look at them, he saw Mars step out from the others, she seemed to be composed, but he could see she was a little nervous, if not embarrassed for what she was about to say.

"I just…wanted to say… thanks for…well, you know…saving us…since it's not like you had too."

Though the Senshi couldn't see it, they had a feeling he was grinning at their teammate. "You are wrong about that" he answered, getting confused looks from them all. "I promised to protect you and your friends, and I always keep my promises; it's my nindo, my ninja way. Though, there is another reason or two I'm helping" he added mischievously.

Mars blinked once, then asked confused "What is that?"

They could see his demonic eyes flickered mischievously, and knew that something was going to happen. "Oh, I don't know…it could be a number of things. Maybe I'm secretly related to one of you or something…but I doubt it" he finished, making them sweat drop. "Or I might just be looking to be thanked by beautiful damsels in distress" he looked pointedly at Mars this time, making her blush in embarrassment, but looked at all the other girls too, making Saturn, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter do the same. This time, just Tuxedo Kamen, Pluto and Neptune sweat dropped, and Uranus glared fiercer. "_Or_..._maybe_…I'm looking to find out if she is really a girl or boy" he finished theatrically, pointing dramatically at the only girl glaring at him, making everybody face fault, including her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Uranus yelled at the blonde brat, while the others were getting back up from the pavement. Neptune seemed to be restraining her a little to keep her friend from trying to pound Meitsuki.

Meitsuki went into a thinking position as he listed off "Well, when you're wearing that, it's more than obvious you're a girl, if you're figure is anything to prove" cue furious eyes of death, "but when you're not wearing that, you're wearing guy's clothes, and you really just look more like a feminine guy. It's really quite confusing. I mean, I suppose you could be both, but that doesn't sound very plausible to me. Then again, can never really tell with these things, can you?"

Not a second later, the cloaked teen in front of them was pounded into the street by an deathly furious Sailor Uranus, but only to disappear into smoke.

They all looked around worriedly for the strange man, only to find him standing next Sailor Mars, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and they could see her blushing furiously, probably at whatever he was whispering into her ear.

"Well, I think I've been done just about all I needed to here; beat the youma, save the day, mess with the girls" Mamoru glares at him "oh, and Tuxedo Kamen, gomen. I can't be sticking around for too long after all" he said, removing himself from the black haired Senshi. "Ja ne!" he waved goodbye, disappearing in a swirl of leaves that seemed to magically appear.

All eleven of the people standing there in an awkward silence, not sure of what to do before Venus spoke. "Man Mars, you sure picked a strange guy to crush on."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

* * *

For almost three months it went on that way, a steady balance of going to school, hanging out together with all the girls, and fighting the youma's as the Sailor Senshi and Meitsuki, with the subsequent teasing and mental torture of said girls.

At school Naruto was always dealing with hordes of fangirls, it was weird to him seeing as how it was always Sasuke who had to deal with them. Kyuubi's favorite activity was seeing Naruto get stuck in plenty of situations where girls were ready to fight over his attention, and the fact he always hung out with Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako during classes wasn't a great help either. After school, Minako would always talk about them 'trying to take Rei's crush' in front of the girl, which the raven haired girl deny to heatedly.

Since Naruto had started going to school, there had also been a severe prank streak running rampant, and students could always count on a prank almost everyday. It didn't matter who you were; teacher, custodian, student, principal, if you were the guy's target it was going to be an embarrassing day for you. The funniest part is that nobody could ever figure out who did it, though suspicions shifted to the new blonde kid, but there was never any solid proof.

It was common occurrence to see the six of them hanging out after school and on the weekends and was usually joined by Mamoru and Chibiusa, as the little pink haired girl had taken quite a liking to the blonde shinobi, going so far as to call him 'Naru-nii-san'. A lot of the time they were at the Crown Game Center, and the blonde had taking a liking to video games as bad as Usagi. 

It really felt nice…hanging out with them gave him more acceptance and friendship than ever in Konoha.

After Naruto's second encounter with the Senshi as Meitsuki, the blonde was forced to acknowledge that he was probably going to be here for a while till he found a way home. With that in mind, Naruto had committed hundreds of Kage Bunshin to a 'little project' of his out in the woods, which had only just finished last weekend. Naruto told Rei that she and her grandfather didn't have to accommodate him anymore at their shrine, and when she asked why, he just decided it'd be more fun to show her along with the others. 

When Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Minako had arrived, he led them all through the woods, ignoring their questions. When all six of them had arrived at their destination, the Guardian Senshis were shocked to see a fairly decent sized house out here in the middle of the forest.

What they didn't know was that Naruto had modeled it after his father, Namikaze Minato's, house that the blonde had inherited upon learning his identity. Its colors on the outside gave it the impression of being in harmony with the nature around it, and the house all around gave a comfortable homey atmosphere. The ground floor was actually more like an ancient Japanese dojo, the center of which was decorated with a large, red Uzumaki swirl. It was then Makoto and the others discovered Naruto's talent in martial arts, and the brown haired tomboy requested to spar in at one point, which he had accepted cheerfully. Along with the dojo, the ground floor had a decent sized kitchen, a bit empty though since the boy hadn't gotten any food for it yet nor kitchenware. The living room next to it was a little bare as well, but had a large comfy couch, room for maybe four or five people, along with a small table and two other comfy chairs.

The upper floors contained the bedrooms and bathrooms, with a large master bedroom. Nothing was decorated very extravagantly since growing up with nothing Naruto didn't feel the need for it. Though, Naruto did wish he had his old possessions to adorn the rooms with, but realized that he'd have to go back home anyway, making it a pointless endeavor. He had been able to decorate with some pictures of him with the Senshi gang, either at the mall or the Crown Game Center.

Even though he wasn't going to be living with Rei at the shrine anymore, the blonde had still asked to keep working there, which the black haired girl agreed to happily, a little happier than Naruto would have thought she would. It had been no challenge to get her grandfather to agree, but the blonde could have sworn he saw the man's eyes gleam with something; it looked like dollar signs for a second. It kind of reminded him of Ero-sennin when he saw a bathhouse, though different.

As Meitsuki he had helped the Sailor Senshi destroy plenty of youma who had attacked the city, and the Senshi have not gotten any the wiser about his real identity. He had also been thinking of teaching them some techniques to go with their elements, but wasn't sure if they could even do it. But hey, they won't know until they try right?

After the fights, he did stick around for a few minutes, usually to anger and/or embarrass some of them (Haruka and Rei were favorites). Haruka was always a violent reaction, something that reminded him of Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan. As for Rei, it was fun to see the girl usually so composed blush like she was related to Hinata.

Finally, there was Kyuubi's training, which had kept him and hundreds of Kage Bunshins more than a little busy. However, having a sensei that was focused on teaching him had produced greater results than he would have thought. In just three months, his chakra control had increased exponentially due to the exercises Kyuubi had proposed, and his skill with elemental manipulation was also improving. One of the fox demon's goals was to train Naruto to gain all five affinities, a feat that only some of the greatest ninja could claim. Old Man Hokage was just one of the more famous figures who had succeeded. However, some Kage Bunshins were still saved to continue improving his wind manipulation. Kyuubi said that you could always improve on something no matter how good it already is.

Not only that, but the fox had also taught him a greater repertoire of jutsu, a few from every element, especially futon, suiton, and doton jutsu. Apparently, the stories about what creating tsunami's and destroy mountains with a wave of his tail was from him being more intone with suiton and doton instead of katon like others would believe. 

Right now though, Naruto could be found sitting and eating lunch with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami, waiting for Minako to arrive. It was almost time for Winter Break, and the whole school was anxious for it to start. Naruto had heard some people talking about something called 'Christmas', and was intrigued about what that was. So far all he knew is that it had something to do with gifts and some fat guy called 'Santa Claus'. The blonde figured he'd just ask the girls later. His thoughts were interrupted when Minako finally joined them, and was looking at some paper like it had the meaning of life written on it.

"Hey Minako, what are you reading?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's a paper about the school dance for Christmas that's coming up soon. I can't wait for it!"

"Christmas dance? What is that?" Naruto asked, hoping it might give him insight on what this 'Christmas' holiday was. At that question Minako looked at him like he grew a second head.

"It's a school dance to celebrate Christmas silly, haven't you ever been to one before?"

Naruto thought for a second, more for appearance's sake, before shaking his head in the negative. All his friends looked at him strangely, and it was starting to unnerve him.

"How have you never been to a dance before?" Minako asked as if he was spouting blasphemy. "Okay, now you can't say no to coming to this, got that?"

"But what is it?"

Makoto was the one to answer that. "Well Naruto, a dance is just like a party that the school is throwing. A guy asks a girl to go with them, and there's food and drinks for everybody, and of course plenty of dancing. Everyone does it, it's plenty of fun!"

"That sounds a bit like a…date, asking another person to go with you, doesn't it?" The blonde shinobi couldn't completely disguise his nervousness.

"Hm, well I guess it does. Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem getting one. There are plenty of girls here that'd want to go with you."

_That wasn't really what I was worried about_ Naruto thought mentally.

"**What, scared about some date just 'cause you've never been on one? Pretty cowardly if you ask me."**

_That's why I didn't ask you furball._

"Try all of them" Minako retorted "and even then, this paper says you're allowed to bring somebody who doesn't go to this school as a guest."

"Really? Then I'll have to bring Mamo-chan along for sure!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Yep! Seeing as how you've never been to one Naruto, you are not getting out of it, got it?" the bow wearing girl finished threateningly, wearing that warning glare all girls seemed to know instinctively.

"Uh, sure Minako" Naruto replied even more nervous than before. Angry girls, no matter how kind usually, would always be scare the shit out of him; guess he could say Sakura, Tsunade and Ino basically scarred him for life in that way.

Sigh. _Great, no way am I getting out of this. Who the fuck am I going to ask to this thing?_

"**You're definitely going to have a problem there, kit."**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"**I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own" Kyuubi finished, laughing as his presence retreated back into Naruto's mind.**

_Baka kitsune. What the hell is that supposed to mean-oh, wait a sec…SHIT?_

Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were looking at Naruto strangely as he appeared to zone out. His face was passive, and they were beginning to worry when all of a sudden he became frantic.

"SorrygirlsbutIneedtogetoutofhererightnowseeyoulater!" he yelled indecipherably as he rushed away, almost leaving a trail of smoke behind him. The others just looked at the spot he was a second ago, blinking once in confusion.

"Um, does anybody know what happened to him?" Usagi asked, the others shaking their heads no. They were just as confused as the bun-head, until of course a fairly large group of girls came over, holding their own copies of the paper Minako had.

"Hey, do you four know where Naruto-kun left to?" one of the girls in front asked.

"Nope, sorry…but he did run that way" Makoto replied, pointing in the direction Naruto had went in five seconds prior.

"Thanks, come on girls!"

They four Senshi still sitting at the table sweat dropped at the sight of the crowd of girls following Naruto's trail. Makoto was smirking not unlike a certain blonde in the middle of a prank.

"That was just evil Makoto" Minako scolded, but inwardly pleased.

"Well, that'll teach him to forget letting me use his dojo."

"I think I figured out why he left" Usagi stated randomly, the others sweat dropping more at her obliviousness.

* * *

For the next week, Naruto had to dodge several fangirls' attempts for getting him to go with them to this dance. Really, it was as Shikimaru would say, 'troublesome'. It didn't help matters at all when they figured out he was working at Rei's grandfather's shrine.

FLASHBACK:

_Right now, Naruto was going around the shrine selling charms to the people that were visiting. He wasn't sure why, but the old man almost always gave him this job for at least most of the day. Though he couldn't complain much; there always seemed to be plenty of buyers, and he got to keep a small percent of the profits. _

_The blonde was a bit unnerved with how his eyes would appear almost like money signs as he gave him the profits each time, though. Not to mention the increase of _female _visitors. Of course, today would be much worse than most days._

_Right now the blonde was walking to a group of teen girls that were talking, and as they saw him approach they instantly went by to greet him._

"_Hello Naruto-kun, is there something you needed help with?"_

"_O, well I was just coming by to see if any of you would like to buy some charms."_

"_I'll buy one if you go to the dance with me" one of them offered._

"_We'll, I'll buy two if you go with me" another said._

"_I'll buy three."_

"_I'll buy five!"_

_And somehow it seemed to escalate as more girls from his school overheard and began to get in on it. It wasn't very long before there was a huge crowd of girls all around Naruto, willing to buy who knows how many charms for Naruto to go with them._

_Rei, who was sweeping the temple grounds, was watching the whole thing in barely controlled anger and jealousy. _

_Rei's grandfather on the other hand was looking at the whole thing in glee. This young man was going to make him a goldmine! Not to mention attract all these pretty ladies…_

_The black haired girl looked to see her grandfather in his glee and knew immediately what he was thinking about. And it was that which put her over the edge._

_Her Grandfather, on the other hand was having a great day. 'But hey, it was always great when Naruto sold the charms; it meant a lot of money!' The old man thought gleefully. He felt a sudden chill go up his spine, however, and couldn't stop thinking of some impending doom was about to befall him. Too bad those senses were usually right.._

"_Grandfather, you have been using Naruto to attract more women to this shrine." He turned around to see his granddaughter, wearing a glare only a woman could don, and righteous flames of fury burned behind her._

_Needless to say, Naruto was in charge of sweeping the grounds a lot more after that day._

FLASHBACK KAI:

Right now though, Naruto was in the middle of a spar against an army of Kage Bunshins in his dojo, getting used to the 14x gravity Kyuubi had upped it to that morning. That crazy fox upped his weights by such a ridiculous amount; it was a miracle his muscles didn't completely break down. He was just finishing off the last clone with a well laid punch to the face, making it disappear in a plume of smoke. Fighting against the Kage Bunshins were great for finding his defensive flaws, both from getting hit and watching himself from their memories. Not only that, but it was definitely good for actually developing some technique into his unpredictable style.

_Pant, pant…okay Kyuubi-sensei, pant…what's next?_

"**Take a break first kit, then I think it's time I started teaching you how to actually use that sword with style."**

_Alright! _Naruto cheered mentally before taking a seat by the dojo wall. _Man, beating up these copies of myself helps take out my frustration. Now I can see why Sasuke hated his fangirls, I have no idea how I'm gonna get rid of them._

"**Just take one of those friends of yours, maybe that one that lives at the shrine."**

_I want to get out of going to this thing, not get a date Kyuubi!_

"**And why is that, I didn't think my container could be such a coward when it came to a date." Kyuubi replied, knowing it'd get a rise out of the boy. It was entertaining to see him angry after all.**

_You don't seem to get it Kyuubi! Just this dance might lead to more dates, which will lead to us liking each other! And then what do you think will happen when I finally return home, huh! I'll be hurting somebody I care about; damn it I'm already going to hurt Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Chibiusa! Why add more! _Naruto asked angrily. Now the Kyuubi got him.

"**Then don't leave." The demon said it with such finality, Naruto was sure he had heard it wrong.**

_Wait…what did you say? _He thought, blinking in confusion.

"**Why leave this place kit? I know how you think, and don't try to say you don't like being here. Don't try saying you don't like those Senshi either, that'd be an even bigger lie." Really, the Kyuubi had been waiting for a good time to say this.**

Naruto stayed silent to that. What could he say…Kyuubi was right…he would be lying by saying he didn't like it here, not that he would admit it out loud. But still…

_What about Konoha, all my friends, Baa-chan and Ero-sennin? I can't just leave them too_

Naruto could hear his tenant sigh exasperated before talking. **"Gaki, I already know you don't give a shit about Konoha seeing as the Council would never let you be Hokage, you never gave a shit about it in the first place, except as your friends' home. And besides, you're friends might not hate you for holding me, but they do fear you, and even if you told them I'm not some bloodthirsty maniac anymore they wouldn't believe you. As for your 'Baa-chan' and 'Ero-sennin', it's not like they'd hate you for finding happiness. Yes, they probably would be sad, but you already know they'd want you to be happy. I wrecked your life in Konoha, so I'm not letting you ruin this chance yourself. This is a chance for a new life, if you can tell those girls the truth and they still care for you, why ruin it for that ungrateful village?" **

_Man…that was a long rant you just pulled off _Naruto thought to his tenant.

"**Don't change the subject! As for the dance, you're seriously overreacting; you might as well enjoy this time before Akatsuki shows up. Just choose one of those girls you're friends with so it doesn't seem so much like a date." **Apparently finished, the Kyuubi told him to take the day off as he went to sleep inside the blonde's mind.

Naruto just sat there for what felt like hours thinking about what the fox said. He kept trying to come up with some kind of refute, but no reason he could think of felt as solid in front of Kyuubi's little speech. In the end, he decided to quit thinking about it now, but there was something else he was going to ask the fox later. 

_I'm not going to be able to get any training done today now. Plus, despite how I hate to admit it, that fox does have a point about the Akatsuki. I think I know just who to ask…I just wonder if she'd say yes. She doesn't seem to have as much interest in this kind of stuff as the other girls. _

At that time all five of the girls were hanging around Rei's shrine again, although this time it was for something a little more serious.

"So Rei, what was so important that you had to call us here?" Makoto asked.

"Yea, I still haven't found clothes to wear to the dance with Mamo-chan yet!" Usagi said.

"Stop whining Meatball-head, this is important" Rei replied, earning a raspberry from their supposed 'leader'. The others just sweat dropped at her immaturity. 

"Anyways, the news you wanted to tell us was…" Minako started, getting Rei's attention before another fight started.

"I had another vision again" Rei said simply, but it surprised the Senshi. She didn't get actual visions too often, but they always came true and usually were not about good events.

"What happened in it Rei?" Minako asked.

Rei looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Let's see…the vision began…"

_REI'S DREAM VISION:_

_The sun was high in the sky, making it hard for the dreaming Senshi to discern anything, so was relieved to see some clouds covering it up. What worried her though was that the clouds were red, as if made from blood instead of water. Being able to see again, she saw several people, though she couldn't make out any details, all of them were wearing baggy cloaks with the same red clouds._

_FLASH_

_All around the girl was crimson, as if she was bathing in the blood, however, in front of her she could see three black shapes like comma circle around a black circle, but then they seemed to fuse together, the entire time radiating a malicious intent that took her breath away._

_FLASH_

_The sound of flapping birds, and the sound similar to a maelstrom or tornado were blocking out any other sound she might have heard, accompanied with a flash of intense light and a wave of power washed over her. A dark orb appears in front of her, before dissipating slowly to reveal two figures, one standing over the other._

_FLASH_

_It was a person, but the glow coming off him made Rei unable to discern his looks, but could see two feathered wings flapping behind him; giving him the appearance of some kind of angel. The glow died down a little, but only enough to see the man draw a very long but thin weapon._

_FLASH_

_The fire Senshi saw an image appear in front of her, and could compare it to the times the Senshis' planet's symbols show on their forehead. This one, however, was different than any other one she's seen before. There was Sailor Moon's golden crescent, which was the symbol of the moon family, but it was upside down and glowing silver. Not only that, but right below it was a circle that was glowing gold; the design made it look like the golden circle was covering the rest of the moon._

_FLASH_

_Rei's vision contained only crimson, and for a second was worried whatever had happened before was occurring again. It seemed to zoom out, though, and now she could only wish it had been that. In front of her was some kind of monster fox, bathed in a orange-red glow that radiated power that was drenched in a myriad of emotions; hate, rage, pain. Upon closer observation, the fire Senshi realized the fur of the monstrous fox did not appear to be fur at all, swirling around in the same energy that made it glow, but was more black and red. Looking at its feral face, it was twisted in a snarl or growl, but Rei couldn't help but feel something familiar in it. Four tails swirled and twirled behind it, seemingly relaxed but she could tell they were poised to strike at any living thing._

_FLASH_

_It was Naruto, Rei could tell that much from the golden spiked hair, but he was lying still on the ground. She wasn't too worried though until she saw the blood beginning to pool on the ground around him, and she knew then something was wrong, seriously wrong. Looking at his face just confirmed her suspicions; his face was paler than it should be, and she could see his once vibrant blue eyes beginning to dull and fog up before closing._

_REI'S DREAM KAI:_

All of the girls just sat there for a little while, trying to find some explanation for anything that Rei might have just described.

"I haven't come up with anything yet, what about you guys?" Makoto asked the others.

"Umm, well…maybe that fox might be a very powerful youma" Ami contributed.

"Maybe…but then there were the people and the red clouds, maybe they might be responsible for that fox monster. I just wonder who they are?" Minako added.

"I doubt there good people that's for sure. You know, Meitsuki might have an idea who they were, he is wearing a cloak like them, even if his doesn't have red clouds." Makoto answered. "We'll just have to ask him the next time we see him."

"Usagi, is there anything you could think of?" Rei asked the Odango-hairstyle blonde. All the girls suddenly noticed how anxious she looked, and wondered what her thoughts were about. 

Usagi took a deep breath to calm down a little before answering her friend. "Well, at the end…the way you described Naruto, it seemed like he…he was…" she couldn't finish, but all of them knew what she wanted to say. To be honest, they were trying to not think about that at all, he was their friend after all.

Rei was the one who answered, "I'm not totally sure Usagi, but I can't think of anything else it could have been."

"What are we going to do about it, tell him?" Minako asked, getting a derisive snort from Rei.

"Yea Minako, that'll work real well: 'Hey Naruto, I had a vision that you were going to die sometime soon'…him thinking I was just going crazy would be the best case scenario."

"I'm just thinking out loud Rei!" the blonde retorted angrily.

"Calm down you guys. I think we just need to watch over him more carefully" Usagi retorted enthusiastically, "we can find some way to prevent it."

"Yes, but that would be very difficult, and most likely ineffective" Ami informed her blonde friend. "We don't know anything about whom, when, or how it's going to happen; it could be anything."

"What could be anything?"

All the girls fought the urge to scream in surprise as they turned to look at Naruto leaning against the door frame, his foxy face scrunched in confusion. "Well?"

Usagi was the first to recover, leaving her with the task to come up with some lie. "Just talking about when and how you'd die." 

Yep, sometimes honesty was the best way to lie…at least, that was the meatball headed blonde's logic at the time.

All the other girls, and even Luna and Artemis, who had been lying around the room, gave her a mix of horrified stares and a look that said 'what the fuck is wrong with you girl!'

Naruto didn't make any moves at all, except for blinking once in surprise. _Usagi must be making a bad excuse for covering up Senshi business again. It's kind of creepy how truthful she sounded though, as if she really believed it._

"**I'm pretty sure she **_**was **_**telling the truth kit."**

_No way Kyuu-sensei. I mean, they wouldn't talk about something like that. Right?_

Getting no answer from the fox except for some innocent whistling did nothing to ease his fears, and decided to change the subject…_now_. This was not helping with his already rattled nerves.

"Okaaaaay" he drawled out unbelievingly. "If you don't want to tell me, you could just say so."

Everyone else in the room just looked at their princess in shock, absolute shock. They just kept blinking with wide eyes, too stunned that Usagi's cover up actually worked to make any kind of retort, even Rei. Not that they could with Naruto still standing there anyways.

Getting a little fed up with all the gay babies being born, the blonde young man coughed to grab the Senshi's attention again. "Well anways…Rei, do you think I could talk to you about something?"

Rei looked surprised for a second before composing herself again, though he could see her obsidian eyes shine with curiosity. "Sure, what did you need Naruto?"

"Oh, well, um…could I talk to you _alone_" at the word 'alone', the blonde gave a pointed look to all the other occupants.

Minako seemed to arrive at some conclusion, because she was the one who answered. "Of course you can talk to her alone Naruto! Come on everybody; let's leave the pair alone for a second." Before any of the girls could make any form of protest, the long haired blonde was already pushing them out of the doorway, smirking devilishly the whole way before shutting it closed. That look really set the blonde shinobi off…it was too much like Ino's when she came upon good gossip: nothing good would come out of it, for him at least.

"Minako, what was that for!" Usagi yelled, not liking getting shoved out of the room like that.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen" Minako hushed her fellow blonde, already leaning against the door, confusing her friends.

"Ano, but why?" Ami asked a little quietly.

"If you just listen you'll find out, it should be good" Minako replied sticking her ear to the door. Makoto and Ami had some idea, but Usagi was totally clueless about it. Nevertheless, the trio decided to join in with Minako's eavesdropping.

Back in the room, Naruto was shifting nervously while Rei looked on at him, her black eyes expressing mild curiosity. "Well, what is it Naruto?"

"Well, you know about the dance that's happening our school, right?"

"Yea, Minako told me about that; _and all the girls that keep asking you_" Rei added the last part mentally. Though she wouldn't admit it, the black haired girl was just a teeny bit jealous.

Just a teeny bit jealous. The same way Orochimaru is only a _teeny bit _snake-like and pedophilic.

Naruto, hearing Rei's reply continued. "Well, I was just wondering if…if you'd…you…well..." _God fucking dammit, suck it up! You've fought Akatsuki members, Orochimaru, and all sorts of other ninjas, you can do this! Just focus!_

Taking a deep breath, he let it out. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogowithmetothedance!" In a way she could not understand in a million years.

"Umm, come again Naruto?" Rei asked.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the blonde repeated more slowly. "I was wondering if...you'd like to go with me to the dance. As friends of course!"he added, seeing her astonished face.

Rei was astonished. Minako was always talking about Naruto's popularity with the school; he probably could have gone with anyone he wanted. Why would he want to go with her? There were probably plenty of girls at that school who were prettier or smarter than her he could go with. Not only that, but more than once she was thought of as a bit freaky, having the psychic powers she had.

She repeated her inner question out loud to herself, not thinking the blonde had heard her, even though in reality he had. Narutolooked at her carefully,her raven hair fell over her shoulders as she looked down at her lap. It reminded him a bit of Hinata, but nowhere near as extreme. He was definitely not going to let it continue to fester, however.

Rei felt something warm grab her chin lightly before pulling her face up, where her black eeys met with dazzling oceanic orbs. The fire using Senshi couldn't help but blush at the close proximity of their faces, heck she could feel his breath against her skin. She absent-mindedly wondered if she had accidentally set herself on fire.

"Rei, you are a smart and beautiful girl, and a great friend. I would be honored if you wanted to go with me." He said it with such conviction and honesty that she couldn't find it in herself to say no. She couldn't even speak; just nod her head lightly, bringing a foxy grin on the blonde's face. 

Naruto let go of her chin, and already she was missing the feeling. He started off towards the door, yelling "Awesome, then I'll pick you up Friday at 7:00, ja nee!" Naruto sped out of there, heading back to his forest home; the dance was this Friday, he only had so much time to get ready.

From around the corner of the hall, four heads poked out revealing to be Minako, Usagi, Makoto and Ami.

Makoto sighed in relief. "That was close, he almost caught us spying on them."

"Yea, but he didn't" Minako added. "I just can't believe he asked Rei, this is great!"

"What makes you think that Minako?" Usagi asked.

"Because, this means Rei will have to come shopping with us to get a dress! Can you girls say 'Shopping Spree'?" They all had to smile at that.

* * *

Over the next week at school, Naruto still had to deal with the problems of fangirls trying to ask him out. When the group asked him why he didn't say he was already taken, he just said it'd be so much more hilarious to make it a surprise. The blonde didn't get why, but he always loved surprising people; he figured it came from his old days as a prankster. Of course, the blonde was always stuck with training after school with the fox, 

The girls in the meantime were getting ready for the dance themselves. Seeing as Rei was going with Naruto and Usagi with Mamoru, Makoto, Ami and Minako just planned to go as a trio of friends. The girls definitely had a fun time getting Rei to go shopping with them for dresses, and whenever Naruto asked what they were wearing they retorted with 'It's gonna be a surprise'.

Friday evening had finally arrived, and if anybody was on the shrine grounds they would have seen a blonde haired boy with dazzling blue eyes heading up to the door of the shrine. His state of dress, however, was what could really catch a person's attention.

Instead of a regular tuxedo, he was wearing two kimono overcoats, the first layer was a plain white, but the top layer was a dark orange, and both layers were kept open (think Shunsui from Bleach, but orange not pink). The undershirt was a black kimono top instead of the classic white button shirt, with the classic red Uzumaki Swirl on the front. His pants were the most regular accessory, but even then were decorated by orange stripes going up both legs. Unable to do much with his unruly spikes, they hung down to nearly reach his eyes, unsupported by a forehead protector, though his hairdo was more like his father's. The only thing from Konoha he had on at the time was the green gem the blonde won from Tsunade, although now it hung out proudly over the red swirl instead of under his clothes.

Naruto walked up to the wooden door before knocking, holding onto the bouquet of roses he had bought for Rei, thorns cut of course; just another lesson from Ero-Sennin. Although you couldn't tell from his appearance, he was a bundle of jumbled nerves on the inside. The only sign outside the body was the occasional fidgeting.

_Really, sometimes I wonder what kind of apprentice Ero-sennin was looking for, a shinobi or playboy _Naruto thought to himself, although it wasn't calming him down.

"**Kit you better calm down or I'll make you, note I **_**will**_** give you a serious headache to do that, maybe give you another Gravity trip" Kyuubi growled, annoyed at his container's fidgeting.**

_How can I just calm down baka-kitsune! I mean, what if I say something that upsets her, or I mess up dancing, or what if-_

"**Be quiet gaki!" Kyuubi yelled out, giving Naruto a not so small headache. Taking some deep breaths, he replied a little more gently "Just take some deep breaths; your **_**mate**_** isn't going to be pleased dating some twitchy wreak" he added tauntingly.**

_Not my mate you asshole._

Before either one could come up with any more comebacks, Naruto heard the door open. So, the blonde set himself into a charming pose (which Jiraiya described was needed whenever picking up a date. Of course, Naruto had refused to do learn it until bribed with more training and more than a small beating), which utterly failed because of the look on his face at who was at the door.

It was Rei, nothing surprising about that, but her outfit was what got him hook, line, and sinker.

The black haired girl was dressed in a very elegant looking dress as black as midnight, which fit her black hair and eyes perfectly. Not only that, but it hugged her curvy figure a fair amount without revealing much to the imagination, but split on the left side showing off a smooth, elegant leg. Rei didn't wear much makeup, only enough to accentuate her lovely features, and her hair stayed much the same as usual, though it seemed to shine that much more. She positively glowed in the dimming sunlight, and Naruto was left to wonder if he was taking an angel as his date as he practically burned the image into his mind.

"**Nice thought there Romeo, but you better say something before she thinks your some kind of pervert" Kyuubi said, laughing at his stupefied container.**

_What's a Romeo? _The blonde asked, getting an exasperated sigh from his fox sensei.

"**Nothing important." **_**Can't believe I'm teaching this idiot.**_

Rei had been looking at Naruto stare at her nearly slack jawed for almost a full minute now, and though she had to admit she liked how he was noticing her, it was getting a bit embarrassing. She could already feel her cheeks flaming red because of it. Of course, that could have been because she realized she had been drinking up his image with her eyes for almost just as long. Rei had never seen the boy wear anything formal, and with his wild hair, slanted eyes and whiskered face, he gave off an animalistic air, but maintained a regal façade at the same time. Though the main color was orange, and it was a far cry from normal, the black haired girl thought he actually made it look good. She knew he liked to attract as much attention as possible and hated being normal; at least he balanced it with plenty of black, and it wasn't some neon shade. She also noticed the green stone hanging around his neck, and stored it into the back of her mind to ask him about later.

Naruto said excitedly, "Wow, Rei, you look incredible tonight!" while offering her the rose bouquet, causing her blush to grow even more noticeable at his thoughtfulness.

"T-thank you, Naruto, you look handsome as well. And thank you for the flowers, they're lovely" she replied, taking the flowers to go put them in a vase. What she didn't see was him take one of them out, so was genuinely surprised when she returned, just for him to place it behind her ear and into her hair. He was standing so close to her as he did it, she could look up slightly and be right in his face.

"There, it matches perfectly and still gives you some coloring" he answered her unasked question. If he saw her discomfort at the close proximity between them he didn't take notice. "Now, I believe we have a dance to go to."

"How are we getting there?" Rei asked curious. All she got from the blonde was a smile with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She didn't know why though until they left the shrine grounds, where the black haired girl saw a fairly large, black limousine waiting for the pair. Even more surprising was the windows opening to see all the Senshi except Chibiusa in their civilian forms, even the Outer Senshi. 

As the pair got inside, Rei saw the comfy leather interior and took a seat next to Naruto, to her embarrassment after seeing her friends' knowing grins. However, she couldn't help but be curious to how they all got the limousine, pretty soon voicing the question out loud.

"Actually, it was Naruto who was able to buy this limousine for all of us" Minako answered the black haired girl.

"And how were you able to rent a limousine Naruto?" Rei asked shocked. 

Naruto just smiled in an 'I know something you don't know' way. "Do you realize how much money I got from selling those charms your shrine sells? Even if I only get 15, that much was more than enough." It was mostly true, while he did earn more than enough money to rent a limousine if he wanted too, planting subtle suggestions in the clerk's mind to cut the price in half using genjutsu worked incredibly well.

"But why a limousine?" Rei asked.

A group of sweat drops occurred all around with the blonde's answer. "I like to make a big, flashy entrance. Can't get much better than a limousine, right?" 

Naruto did have a point, it was a big entrance, seeing as how everyone was looking at them enviously as they all got out in front of the school. Of course, most of those could have been from the girls when they saw Naruto walking with Rei arm in arm, to her mild embarrassment. Despite Naruto smiling on the outside though, inside he couldn't help but get a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Up on a nearby rooftop, two figures looked down at the school as all the students began to head inside the gym for a dance. One of the figures was standing right on the edge, his short blonde hair moved gently in the light breeze, and his face was set in silent contemplation.

"When should we begin General?" asked the second figure. Though any details of it were hidden in the shadows, it was more than obvious it wasn't human.

After a few seconds he answered. "Once all the students are inside, make sure there is no escape. After that, I believe a little party crashing is in order. Teens make so much energy, and so many of them will make plenty of energy for the Queen. Remember to make sure none of them can escape."

It was then Jadeite noticed a person dressed in…was that coat orange? Taking a closer look, the Shitennou noticed the boy's golden hair, blue eyes that were slanted slightly, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

_Wait…blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker cheeks…that's the boy those cloaked bastards wanted! If I can capture him, I'm sure to be rewarded greatly from Queen Beryl._

"I have a second assignment for you as well."

"Jadeite-sama?" the hidden figure asked.

"Bring me that blonde haired brat, but make sure he stays alive."

"Yes, sir" the youma replied as it disappeared. The young Shitennou's face, once completely stoic, now twisted into a vicious smirk at the development of his plan. 

_This will be perfect; the death of the Senshi and capturing that boy…this will be a wonderful night indeed. _

De-Raz: Well, there's your treat for Spring Break. The good news is that I might be able to post the next chapter in a day or two if it all goes to plan.

Bad news is if I don't, you won't get to see it till after break. 

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

By the way, if anybody wants to volunteer to be a beta-reader, let me know. I'll probably check any possible beta-readers' stories to make sure they could do a good job, and if they are knowledgeable in doing Crossovers, that'll be a bonus. That person is gonna be stuck having to teach me how that works, unfortunately.

Haruka: Hey you! What the hell are you doing, making fun of me so much?

De-Raz: Well…umm…you see…it's a running gag, you know…laughs and all…hehehe

Haruka: I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT! (Stomps over)

De-Raz: No, plz, wait… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(View shifts to see Naruto standing to the side)

Naruto: Sorry but any physical description of this will be too graphic for a T-rated story…or maybe an M-rated one at that.

(In the background) NO PLZ, THAT DOESN'T BELONG UP THERE, NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: (Winces) Anyways…plz read and review…before the author dies would be good.


	6. Dance, Discoveries, & Plans

De-raz: (lying down on a bed, covered head to toe in bandages except for eyes, nostrils, and mouth) h-h-hey…there…everybody.

Naruto sitting next to the bed

Naruto: Hey…De-raz, you feeling okay?"

De-raz: O yea, I'm perfectly fine…just a few ruptured organs, broken bones, and a sore spot in the place where the sun don't shine…but besides that I'm perfectly fine. I'm well enough to post this chapter, right?

Naruto: yea, good point.

De-raz: just wish they would've given me anesthesia during the operation, you know? Too bad Haruka was threatening all the doctors.

Naruto's skin is mysteriously replaced by Orochimaru's:

_Note to self, never get caught alive by Haruka._

De-raz: Anyways, time to do the disclaimer, right?

Naruto: O yea! Anyways: DE-RAZ DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON! OTHERWISE HE WOULD NOT BE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!

* * *

It was a few hours into the dance, and Naruto could honestly say it was the most fun he's had in a long time. He never really enjoyed going to a festival before in his world, and he never had a birthday party for obvious reasons. In reality, this was probably the largest social gathering he's ever been too.

The dance was everything Makoto said it would be and more the blonde thought looking around the place. There was a huge table at one end where there were chips, dip, small sandwiches and other snacks Naruto couldn't name, along with several bowls of what he guessed was 'punch'. Lights of several colors moved all around the room, and the sound of music boomed throughout the entire place; it was loud but not so much that it hurt. Everyone he could see were either out on the dance floor with a partner, sitting out on the sides, either waiting for a partner or talking with their dates, or at the snack table.

When the group arrived in the gym where the dance was taking place, Minako and Makoto had immediately dragged Ami and Hotaru off with them to go find dance partners of their own, while Usagi dragged Mamoru to the dance floor. The older three, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru, went off on their own to act as the 'chaperones'. Truthfully, the blonde didn't buy any of that shit when they told him that, and all it did was worsen the growing dread in his stomach. However, he shoved that down to enjoy however much of this dance he could with his date.

The pair had their fair share of dances all night long, and had partaken in a group photo with Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto and Minako. Somehow, they even got one with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru as well.

Right now though, Naruto and Rei were taking a small break off of the dance floor.

"So, you having fun tonight Rei?" the blonde asked, looking at the black haired girl next to him.

"Yes, tonight has been very enjoyable" she replied.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the DJ who was in charge of the choice of music. "Alright ladies and gentleman, unfortunately tonight's dance is reaching the end! But, we still got a couple of songs left for those couples dancers for anyone who wants to! So all those people gather up!"

The pair saw a whole bunch of couples gathering onto the dance floor but saw Usagi and Mamoru sitting out right now. Thinking this as an excellent opportunity, Naruto got out of his seat to stand facing Rei before giving a small bow like some prince at a ball. Armed with a foxy grin, the teen asked while holding out his hand, "Rei, would you like to join me in this dance?" Giggling slightly at his antics, she just grabbed his hand with her own before he pulled her up and led her to the dance floor.

Looking at how the other guys were holding their partners, Naruto emulated them. As she moved her arms around his neck, the blonde snaked his around her waist, leaving little room between them. Each of their faces was a little flushed, though Naruto's was nearly unnoticeable. It was then that the music began to play.

_It's late at night and we're all alone  
With just the music on the radio  
No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone  
Just me and you and the lights down low  
And we're_

_  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

It wasn't very difficult for Naruto to imitate the steps of the dancing, even without a Sharingan. Taking the initiative, the blonde closed the distance further, pulling Rei flush up against his body, but he didn't feel any resistance. She seemed to mold perfectly against him, it just felt…right to have her there. He didn't know why it felt that way, just that he wasn't going to complain against it.

Rei on the other hand, just felt too comfortable to resist. It was strange; she never had such an interest in any guy before Naruto came. But now she's up against him dancing, and to be honest with herself, has never felt so warm and protected than in his arms. Almost any guy that ever gave her much attention was after her looks; her friends had mistaken her as the Princess at one point after all. But with Naruto, she felt like she was royalty with how gentlemanly he acted. It was just the small things he did for her all night; opening doors for her, asking for her opinion on what to do next, even giving her his jacket to stay warm with when they just sat and talked.

Slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl

_  
And we just flow together when the lights are low  
And shadows dancing across the wall  
The music's playing so soft and slow  
And the rest of the world so far away and small  
And we're_

Slow dancing, swaying to the music

Right now Minako, Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru were just watching the pair as they danced to the music. All four girls were, of course, gushing over how cute they appeared dancing while Mamoru just looked at them with a large sweat drop.

_  
Slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl  
_

_  
Hold me, hold me  
Don't ever let me go  
_

The Outer Senshi, however, were having some different thoughts.

"That boy is getting a bit too close to Sailor Mars" Haruka whispered to Michiru, both of them standing on the opposite side of the room than the Inner Senshi.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart Haruka-chan" Michiru replied happily. "Just let her enjoy this."

"But we hardly know anything about this guy, this could be a plan made by the Dark Kingdom" Haruka insisted. The dirty blonde-haired girl turned towards Setsuna, who was also standing with them. "What about you, Sailor Pluto, don't you think this is suspicious?"

_As we dance together in the dark  
There's so much love in this heart of mine  
_

The green haired women gave no reply to her comrade's question. She did, however, carry a small smile on what was a normally stoic face while watching Naruto and Rei on the dance floor, confusing both Haruka and Michiru. It was like she knew something neither of them did.

_  
You whisper to me and I hold you tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find  
_

Naruto and Rei, however, were oblivious to the attention they garnered from their friends. Still moving to the music, black eyes met oceanic blue, and both owners were lost in their own world. Right now, there was no Akatsuki, no Dark Kingdom, not even the people around them; just them and the music.

So entranced, they didn't even acknowledge the fact their faces moving closer together, Naruto bending his head down to meet the black haired Senshi.

_  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

The distance between each was enclosing even further. All their friends saw it, the Inner Senshi getting hearts in their eyes at the scene in front of them.

_  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world_

Closer-only inches apart.

Closer…

Closer…

_Just you, girl_

They were about to make contact…

* * *

Jadeite was sitting above the proceedings on the roof of the school gym, which was covered in white sticky string, which upon closer look was revealed to be webbing. In fact, the entire building was apparently covered in the web, including any doors and windows. Behind the Dark Kingdom general, his hidden servant stood behind him, all six legs tensed, ready to carry out its general's next orders.

_Perfect, these teens will provide plenty of energy, and with this web those Senshi will at the least be deterred from helping _the young blonde thought looking at his plan coming together. Without turning around, he ordered "Now, proceed with the next phase. Remember your secondary target, if time permits you shall capture the boy and bring him to me, got it?"

The figure said nothing, but judging by its legged poised to strike the roof, he knew it was ready.

"Now, begin!"

* * *

DUM, DUM

All the dancers and spectators, including Naruto and Rei, were jolted back to reality as the whole building appeared to shake a little. Not only that, but all the other Senshi were looking everywhere for whatever the cause was. They had a feeling they weren't going to like it.

DUM, DUM

The building shook again, harder this time, and all the students could see a section of the roof beginning to crack. Some of the students began to panic, and Naruto's gut feelings were telling him something was about to happen, something bad.

DUM, DUM

The blonde's knew his feeling was correct, when the building shook a third time, and the previously cracked section on the roof broke away, revealing a few long and hairy legs. If Naruto had to warrant a guess, he'd say they belonged to a spider. The legs continued to break the roof opened further, sending the students into a panic as they tried to reach the exits and dodge any debris. However, as the throngs of people reached the doors, they wouldn't open up.

"Damn it, something's blocking the doors!"

"Hurry and break it down with something!"

Those and similar yells reached the Senshi's ears, the roof continuing to fall on the gym floors.

_Shit, we were way too careless, how the hell could we let that happen?! _Haruka mentally berated herself, all the other Senshi were sharing similar sentiments.

Finally, the opening seemingly large enough for whatever was breaking open the roof, the legs retracted outside again for a few seconds, before the entire figure jumped down on the gymnasium floor, shocking all the Senshi.

Naruto's guess wasn't too far off, seeing as it was a giant spider of some kind, even if it was such a huge one. It was probably around thirty-forty feet tall, and almost twice as long. Each brown leg itself made up maybe twenty feet of its height, and the hairs all looked much sharper than they should be, as if they were made of steel. The abdomen and cephalothorax were both the darkest obsidian, as if it was absorbing light instead of reflecting it. The Senshi noted that it did look like it was highly difficult to break through. It had eight, slightly glowing yellow eyes and huge fangs the same obsidian as its body, which was dripping a liquid the girls, Mamoru and Naruto guessed was some kind of poison.

Seeing any kind of youma standing in front of you in a threatening manner would have regular people in a panic, and this situation easily followed the unwritten rule. Most of the students were trying to break the doors down to escape, but no matter what they tried the things wouldn't budge. Some of the students began looking for places to hide, but the youma didn't give them a chance. The spider began shooting white globs that the Senshi and Naruto assumed was webs, hitting groups of students like a missile that sent them flying into the wall.

It was only due to their experience that the Senshi could dodge the webs, and though Naruto could see them coming had a hard time due to his gravity seals weighing him down. The blonde couldn't find the time to release them, and even then he couldn't for fear of one of the Senshi noticing his incredible speed. Not only that, but after the spider saw him it seemed to be focusing on him, going after his friends only when they got too close to him. The secret shinobi had no idea why it was doing that, but knew it'd be a bad thing if this youma captured him. The Senshi, likewise, were refraining from using their powers while Naruto was still up and about.

After maybe ten to fifteen minutes of dodging and weaving through the web assault, Naruto and his friends were the only ones not caught in the web as all the students were stuck to the wall. That was the case at least until Naruto got too close to one of the walls that were painted white from the sticky substance the gigantic spider was spouting off. He was about to run again before noticing something was holding him in place, and looking down he saw something that shocked him. It was that same substance, only it was glowing slightly and beginning to wrap around him. Looking around the gym, Naruto noticed that all of the webbing was glowing and growing, slowly but surely. Not only that, but looking at the spider's jaw again, a deflection of light allowed him to see small, nearly invisible strings coming from the walls into the creature's mouth which was when the blonde realized it.

_Shit, this thing is feeding off everybody's energy to grow! Not only that spider, but the webbing too, pretty soon the girls won't have any place to run! God, this reminds me of that six armed Sound freak, only worse! How am I going to get out of this thing!_

All the girls noticed that the spider seemed to take its attention off of them as it turned, and it wasn't until then they noticed their guy friend's plight.

"Naruto, look out!"

Said blonde heard their warning, but could do nothing about it as another white missile collided into him, tearing him from his spot on the floor to replace it with being stuck on the wall. It wasn't too long after that the webbing seemed to turn into more of a cocoon, and the Senshi noted that all the places where students were trapped in webbing were molded that way.

Noticing that there was nobody to spot them now, all the girls and Mamoru gladly changed into their Senshi forms and Tuxedo Mask respectively. Now able to fight back, they all surrounded the spider youma as it seemed to be preparing something. What none of them were expecting was for several huge egg sacs to come out of its abdomen, effectively grossing all of them out.

Sailor Moon, or Usagi, of course, made the loudest ruckus about of it. "Ewwww, that is so gross! What in the world is it doing?!"

"We're about to find out, look!" Sailor Venus, a.k.a. Minako, yelled at Sailor Moon as she pointed at the sacs which had begun cracking. After a few seconds they all broke, revealing maybe a hundred smaller spiders, if not more, probably each about the size of a large wolf. They all seemed to be carbon copies of their 'mother' youma, only the black armor was more grayish.

Makoto yelled out "Great, just what we need is more of them!" As soon as she said it, the small spiders seemed to recognize the people in front of them as though they were snacks and began to charge. The Senshi all got in a defensive stance while Tuxedo Mask pulled out some of his signature roses. However, for their smaller stature compared to the original, they were much faster and were on the Senshi in seconds.

Having to deal with the swarm of spiders, they didn't notice the few approaching Naruto's web cocoon.

* * *

Inside said cocoon, the blonde shinobi was trying in vain to get out of the sticky grip. His arms were spread wide by said webbing, making him unable to do any handsigns. And even if he could, the girls and Mamoru would be able to see him breaking out. Not only that, but he could feel this stuff sucking him dry of his chakra; it would take a pretty long time for it to be very detrimental, but it was noticeable.

_Hey Kyuubi, got any ideas on how to get out of this stuff? Mamoru and all the girls are fighting right now and it might look strange that Meitsuki isn't making an appearance!_

"**Yea, but you'll have to use enough of my chakra to change your hands into claws. Then you should be able to slice your way out."**

_There's no way I can do that! _Naruto exclaimed to his foxy tenant._ If I use that much they'll all notice it for sure, then I'm screwed!_

**Kyuubi was getting a little annoyed by his host's hesitance. "Kit, it's either that or you can keep trying to muscle your way out of this webbing, take your pick."**

_Fine then! _Naruto shouted mentally, trying again to force his arms free. He could hear an exasperated sigh from the deep confines of his mind.

_**Geez, such a stubborn brat. Too bad he picks the worst things to be hesitant about. **_**Kyuubi sighed again.**

Naruto kept trying to get his arms free and was actually making a bit of progress before feeling his web cocoon being jostled around a little. He could tell a few things were carrying it, and that he was being taken higher. He could faintly see outside the cocoon, but only enough to tell that he was being taken outside onto the roof. Once he was outside, the blonde noticed that his cocoon was being taken apart from the outside.

Naruto grinned to himself; if the blonde Shitennou, who was standing in front of him, could have seen it he'd have known something bad was going to happen to him. _Looks like I won't have to worry about breaking free after all._

Jadeite, however, was unaware of his impending fate, smirking victoriously as the cocoon was broken apart by some of the small spider youma who had been created not too long ago. Seeing the blonde kid looking around dumbfounded, he was glad to see it was the right kid.

_Perfect, with this the Queen Beryl shall be able to please those Akatuski guys. If they could bring us back to life, they should be able to bring back Queen Materia, and then I shall be rewarded handsomely!_

"Hey mister, where the heck am I!" the blonde teen on the ground yelled, breaking him of his thoughts. Naruto had decided to wait and see why it was this Jadeite guy wanted him. Did he know he was really Meitsuki, or did he know about the Kyuubi inside him?

Jadeite decided to respond before the brat yelled again. "It does not matter, what matters is that the Queen has requested for your capture."

"What the heck are you talking about!? What queen!?"

"You shall not speak of the Queen in such a manner" Jadeite said, his smirk fell into a scowl. "Either way, you shall come with me. Certain individuals have asked for your capture, and we of the Dark Kingdom shall gain what we desire because of it. Now, will you come peacefully or must I use force?"

It took all of Naruto's concentration to keep his face from showing surprise. _What the fuck?! These guys are working with the Akatsuki! That means they've been around this whole time! Why not come after me themselves?_

"**That doesn't matter kit; just that we don't have as much time as we thought. It won't be much longer before the Akastuki decide to move in themselves, and just because you stand a small chance at winning against a pair of them by now, I wouldn't try it."**

_Yea, but right now let's focus on the present, and that means kicking this guy's ass! I've got a pretty good opening attack if you want to see it._

Hearing the kit's plan, the fox couldn't help but smirk sadistically. The blonde really knew how to make a lasting impression.

"So, what do you decide kid?" Jadeite asked again, looking at the spiders that were still around the pair, a silent command to be ready and restrain the blonde.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'd have to say…" before Jadeite and the spider lings could make any sense of it, the blonde disappeared in a flicker. The youngest Shitennou couldn't even widen his eyes in amazement before feeling something fast, hard, and most of all heavy, make contact with the back of his head, bringing his face into a painful landing with the roof. The pain was only amplified when he felt a crushing blow on his back, it was like a mountain just fell on him. Even the roof the pair were on broke underneath Jadeite, sending him into the gym. "NO WAY IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

While Naruto was dealing with the Shitennou, Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi were still dealing with the spider ling army that just seemed to keep coming. Not only that, but the mother spider appeared to be growing in size, along with the amount of webbing in the room.

"Moon Princess Halation" Sailor Moon yelled, destroying another spider ling with her staff before jumping to the left to avoid another.

"Damn, they just keep coming!" Sailor Mars yelled, using her Burning Mandala to toast a web shot and the spider ling behind it.

Makoto yelled frustrated after kicking another spider away from her. "I know, but what can we do, we can't get anywhere near the mother!"

Looking at said mother spider, all of them saw how it kept growing bigger for some reason. "What is up with that thing, why won't it stop growing?! Have you found anything out Mercury?!" Sailor Venus called to the blue haired Senshi, only to hear her gasp in surprise.

"Everyone, my computer says the main spider is using the energy from all our classmates to grow stronger! There should be strings of webbing scattered around the room that connect to it, we need to destroy them!"

"How do you plan to do that, there's too many spiders!"

"What we need is a good enough distraction!"

As if a prayer answered by Kami, no sooner did Sailor Uranus say that than the roof above them break apart as a figure slammed into the ground, destroying a group of spiders in a most gruesome way. Following it was another person, and his signature black cloak was recognized by all these Senshi.

"Sorry I'm late, I found this guy on the roof and thought he could join the party! He doesn't seem to be in the mood though" Meitsuki added as an after thought, looking at the downed Shitennou who seemed to be out cold.

_Che, what a wimp; looks like I went too hard on him._

"**Guess you did, but we got more pressing issues at the moment." Kyuubi's voice cut through his thoughts.**

_Right _the blonde shinobi replied before a few clones appeared around him as he continued to descend. All of the Kage Bunshins pulled out and tossed a kunai which each found a mark in a spider's head. Landing on the cleared area he made, the cloaked teen quickly made a hand sign, creating maybe another fifty copies, all of which pulled out yet another kunai.

His red, slitted eyes surveyed the battlefield, and seemed to be analyzing his opponents. He noticed again the near invisible webs attaching the mother spider youma's mouth to the cocoons, and looked towards the Senshi.

"Hey, if some of you could help me get these guys' attention, a few others could cut away those strings and keep the main spider from getting bigger!" With that said, the clone army of Meitsuki's charged through the spider lings, dodging and weaving through web shots and tackles from the hairy beasts, while cutting them away with their kunais. Meitsuki noted absently that these little things had some great speed and coordinated their attacks fairly well; in such large numbers they could give an average Jounin a pretty tough time.

Thinking that their newest ally's plan was best thing for now, the Outer Senshi went into the fray of Meitsuki clones and Spiders, along with Sailor Jupiter and Mars. The others were following Ami, protecting her from any stray spider lings while she directed them towards each connector before cutting them.

As the first group was doing that, the other Senshi and Meitsuki were still cutting through the small spider army, hoping to distract as many as possible. Seeing how fast its children were falling, the now very huge mother spider began to react, sending its own huge shots of webs. Meitsuki reminisced the similarity to Gamabunta's Teppodamas as his clones continued cutting through spiders.

He also noticed Rei fighting much more fiercely than usual, the heat of battle in her cobalt eyes was like a roaring flame, and if this was an anime would have surely been covering her eyes in a flame. With all the fire attacks she was using, the black haired girl could just as easily set the room itself on fire along with the spiders.

"Hey Jupiter, doesn't it seem like Mars is fighting more…aggressive and vengeful than usual?" the cloaked teen asked the brown haired lightning Senshi, making sure Mars didn't overhear.

Jupiter laughed a bit, ducking under a jumping spider ling before destroying it from behind with a Sparkling Wide Pressure. "More like 'full-born righteous fury', but any girl would want to kick the ass of whatever interrupted their date. If you could have seen her face you could know how great a time she was having, though she'd probably never admit that."

"Really now?" Meitsuki asked slightly surprised, keeping in character flawlessly. The surprise was really about Rei actually being this angry about an interrupted date than the fact she had been on a date: _Then again _the disguised blonde thought, _I've seen much more violent reactions than this for much smaller reasons before. _He was friends with Sakura after all; she could be pretty damn violent. "You all seem to know the boy, won't I ever get to meet him?"

"You would if you ever stayed longer than a few seconds after a fight and actually hung out with us." Jupiter retorted truthfully, eliciting a chuckle from the cloaked figure. Unless he had something to tell the Senshi or vice versa, Meitsuki preferred leaving as soon as possible, giving the girls and Mamoru as little chance as possible to see his face or recognize his voice. That and the genjutsu that hid his face and made his eyes look like Kyuubi's was a bit draining on his reserves with such long uses. It was just a good thing he had this cloak to cover the rest of him.

_You have no idea _the blonde thought to himself, creating some more Kage Bunshins to help the Outer Senshi.

It was probably another ten minutes before Meitsuki's group could hear Sailor Moon yelling that they cut all the webs, and looking at the mother spider they did see it stopped growing.

_Alright, now to get rid of these spiders once and for all. _"Hey, all you guys get behind me and get ready to see something amazing!" Meitsuki yelled at his group, and after a few seconds they decided to take his word for it. His other Kage Bunshins still distracting the spiders, the cloaked shinobi made one more, which began spiraling chakra into his right hand.

All the girls and Mamoru were utterly shocked to see a blue sphere made of something appear in his hand, and could see it spiraling around in several directions. The Senshi could feel the power rolling off of it; the ball of chakra radiated a deadly power. Even though they were indoors, a powerful wind made an appearance that also seemed swirl around the maelstrom of chakra. It didn't stop there though, growing in size until it was maybe a few feet in diameter, and each Meituski was holding it with one hand before charging towards the spiders.

"Fuuton: Odoma Rasengan!"

If all ten of them were impressed with how they looked, they were jaw dropping at the explosion behind it. The spiders that where in the initial blast left no remains, no sign they had ever been there at all except for an exceptionally large crater. Even the small youmas around the initial blast were smashed by the wind generated shockwave. Not even their armored hides protected them when they hit the walls of the gym, getting squished like they were under somebody's foot. Even the Senshi were having trouble to not get blown away, and that was with Sailor Saturn and Pluto making supplementary barriers: they realized that they'd be like those spider lings if they hadn't listened to their cloaked comrade.

Speaking of Meitsuki, he was now standing in front of the mother spider; his cloak torn and ripped in several places, probably from the winds his strange ball made. They noticed his right arm hung limp at his side, and that sleeve was completely gone exposing the damage done to it; if the copious amount of blood streaming down it was any indication, it was that it was most likely broken and the blood was only hiding several deep gashes.

Before any of the Senshi could even comment about his condition, he was already weaving through more web shots from the giant obsidian plated youma along with some swings of its brown legs. It couldn't do anything, however, once Meitsuki got below it, shooting his Rasengan into the armor. All the Senshi could hear it grinding into the armor before the cloaked teen disappeared right as the ball exploded.

Appearing in front of the group in a crouch, Meitsuki was holding his right arm to slow the blood flow, though his left arm was in only a bit of a better condition. Even the Outer Senshi were a little sickened at the sight, as a puddle of crimson was already pooling around his body.

"There you go guys…I made an opening for us to use…so let's kick that thing's ass!"

"Meitsuki, you need medical attention now! It's obvious your arm is broken in several places, and look at how much you're bleeding!" Most of the Inner Senshi yelled at him, making him wince from the new injuries for his eardrums.

Meitsuki stood up wincing, painfully all the girls noticed, their objections apparently ignored. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine!" he exclaimed, in a forced happiness to cover the pain he was feeling.

_Fuck, this shit hurts like hell! _

"**What did you expect when you added wind chakra?! Didn't you learn anything from your Rasenshuriken! Not to mention you never even practiced doing something like that before!" Kyuubi scolded his container.**

_Yea, but no better time than the present right? _Naruto asked jovially. Kyuubi just sighed, mumbling something about 'stupid gaki apprentices'.

"Okay, so let's-" the disguised blonde didn't get to finish before he was forced down on the gym floor by Rei of all people.

Though the Senshi couldn't see his face, his eyes were blazing with indignant anger. "Hey, what are you doing pushing me down like that?"

Rei's obsidian orbs just seemed to harden into the stones they resembled. "You are in no condition to fight. Just sit there and let the Meatball Head (Don't call me that!) heal you before you go get yourself killed." The force behind her glare reminded Meitsuki of Sakura, so decided that staying still would probably be best.

Watching the girls and Mamoru charge at the spider, the cloaked shinobi turned his attention towards Sailor Moon, who was kneeling beside him. "You have any idea what that was about Sailor Moon?"

The blonde looked at him confusedly a couple of seconds, before realization dawned on her. "Oh, you mean what Mars did! Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Getting no reaction from the injured teen except a confused look in his crimson eyes, Moon sighed. "She just didn't want to see you getting hurt anymore; none of us did. After taking out all those creepy spiders, you deserve the rest. You don't have to push yourself so hard."

"Why care if I push myself or not?" he asked.

Now Sailor Moon was staring at him like he was an idiot. "Well, you're our friend of course!" she answered cheerfully. He just looked even more confused than before. "You don't seem like much of an expert on friendship if you're confused by that. You help us all the time, trying to fight even when you're hurting yourself like now. You've already proven you're trustworthy and could make a great friend! And as friends, we're allowed to help you too!"

Meitsuki didn't say anything, though he seemed to resign himself to staying in place while Sailor Moon worked her 'magic'. Really, he was just too deep in thought to try anything.

_I don't get it, how does that make me a friend? They don't even know who I really am, even after a few months, so how am I trustworthy? How can they think of me as a friend so easily?_

* * *

Kyuubi could hear his container/apprentice's thoughts, but decided not to intrude on them. Looking at his life, the fox could understand the blonde's confusion probably better than he could.

For the first twelve years of his life, Naruto had never truly had a friend, and gaining any small bit of respect was a constant uphill battle. Heck, Sasuke was probably the only person Naruto could have called a friend before his trip with Jiraiya, and that stemmed from their similar pains. He had the others' respect, but actual friendship was something the blonde didn't receive until he had come back, and now they seemed to drift a bit away from him over the year.

_**Just another push towards staying here **_the caged fox thought as he saw the blonde connecting with reality again. _**At least for some of these girls, they wear their hearts on their sleeves as much as the kit does, and that could only be a good thing. Making friends has always been much tougher than it should be for him.**_

Another thing the fox demon noticed was the effect Usagi's healing power was having on his chakra. It seemed to be destroying it all together, not just purifying it into human chakra.

_**Strange, regular medical chakra has never effected my power in this way.**_

* * *

"Meitsuki, are you okay?" was the first thing the blonde heard coming back to his surroundings. He noticed that the girls and Mamoru were gathered around him; Sailor Moon was actually about to touch his hood, probably to pry it away.

They all blinked once seeing his eyes widen, and during that split second Meitsuki was able to get out of the circle, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. They all guessed that if they could see his face he'd be blushing redder than a tomato.

"Uh, sorry about that, I kinda…space out sometimes when I'm thinking hard. So, it looks like you guys won, huh?" the cloaked teen asked, looking around the gym to find no spiders trying to kill them, all the webbing gone, unconscious bodies of students littering the floor along with the debris, and the gaping holes on the ceiling from his and the spider youma's entrances.

Sailor Uranus looked at him mockingly. "What was your first clue, genius? And I thought you were supposed to be a ninja. Guess I was wrong" the dirty blonde haired woman taunted.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a woman. Guess I was wrong" the cloaked figure threw her words right back at her, sending himself and Sailor Moon to the floor, rolling with unrestrained laughter looking at the blonde woman's flushed face. Everybody else seemed to be holding back their own, except Sailor Pluto who was just smiling in amusement. Though they all noticed how alike the pair on the ground were, laughing together like it was instinctual.

"Why you-!" Sailor Jupiter stomped on the ninja, sending him crashing into the floor, though her revenge was for naught, seeing the clone poof into smoke.

Hearing more laughter coming from behind them, the group turned to see Meitsuki trying to calm himself down. "Man…you're just…too...easy" he got out between more chuckles, "I mean…how many times am I gonna get you with that?" Jupiter seemed to growl in anger, but relented, deciding that it was pointless to try and hit him.

"Oh, by the way, did you guys see where the blonde moron went?" Meitsuki said, looking around as if searching for somebody but couldn't see him.

His audience just looked on confused. "Who?" the Senshi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the rooftops, Jadeite was still nursing his severely injured head, seething about his defeat to that damnable blonde.

_Damn it, I should have realized he was that cloaked guy, why else would they appear at the same time! Not only that, but I know I'm gonna feel this for a while, that hurt like a bitch! Those other guys would never let me live this down._

He decided that there was nothing left for him to do here, seeing as he already collected the energy his spider youma had garnered, at least that was mostly a success. Standing up, he began to head back to headquarters.

_At least the Queen is this much closer to reawakening. Not only that, but perhaps Queen Beryl can decide what to do with that blonde brat, there is no doubt he is plenty powerful…power we could use in our coming kingdom…_

* * *

"Ah, oh well, I guess he's gone now. Man, he didn't even have the courtesy to say bye, how rude" looking at their dumbfounded expressions, he realized they wanted an answer. "Oh, it was just this blonde guy, said something about bringing me to his Queen or something. You guys know who that might have been?"

"That must have been Jadeite, he's one of the Shitennou" Sailor Mercury answered.

"I'm guessing he's one of the top guys, right?" Meitsuki asked, getting a nod from the blue haired girl. "Well, with all this damage, I'm sure the media's gonna be here in no time, so unfortunately I can't have fun with you today."

"Actually, Meitsuki, there's something we need your help with." The hooded teen looked at Usagi, his red slitted eyes alight with curiosity. The blonde pushed Mars forward a little, saying "You see…Sailor Mars here had a vision this morning…and we were hoping that you might know what some of it means."

"Well, I've never interpreted dreams before" he wondered, getting in a thinking pose "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Tell me about it."

So with that, Mars told him the same things she told the Senshi (no, I'm not gonna write it again, go back a chapter to see it). When the black haired girl finished, all the Senshi noticed Meituski's red eyes were downcast, and seemed to radiate sadness, something they'd never seen in his eyes before.

"You're sure they were red clouds?" he asked, getting a nod from the fire Senshi. He let out a large sigh before saying, "It looks like I'm dragging you guys into my own problems now."

"What do you mean by that, what do those clouds mean?" Usagi asked, confused like all the others.

He just said one word. "Akatsuki."

"What is that?" Makoto asked the shinobi. All the other Senshi were paying him undivided attention as well, this didn't sound good at all.

"They're an organization made up of what was originally 9 S-Rank Nukenin. Though a few of them are dead, they aren't any less threatening than before."

"What do you mean by an S-Rank Nukenin?" it was Sailor Pluto who asked this surprisingly, though none of them familiar with ninja things and were curios as well.

He explained to them "Well, you see, nukenin are ninjas who abandoned they're hidden villages, and are given a ranking based on their skills and threat levels. The lowest is E, then goes on to D, C, B, A, and finally S-rank. S-ranks are on the same plateau as a Kage, the strongest ninja in a hidden village."

"So how would we compare to them right now, Meitsuki-san?" Pluto asked again. It was strange for all of them to see her asking the questions.

"Do you want the hard truth?" Meitsuki asked, getting a nod from the green haired woman and him sighing again.

"With what I've seen from you guys so far, you all probably range from mid C-rank to a low B-rank. Against one of these guys, all of you together might probably win, but some of you'd die in the effort for sure" he answered, making them pale a little at the prospect. "Against a pair of them, however…killing one of them before you're wiped out would be the best case scenario. Unfortunately, that's how they usually travel as, and that's only from Akatsuki members I've seen. There's still around three that are a complete mystery, and they're most likely stronger than the ones we've defeated."

Now the Senshi were seriously afraid, even the Outer Senshi were beyond nervous. For those guys to be so strong…this was way worse than the Dark Kingdom.

"So, what can we do about them?" Minako asked the cloaked shinobi, garnering the others' attention as well.

"The goal of Akatsuki is to capture beings like me. So, if I leave this city, they might leave you guys alone to come after me instead" he answered, shocking all ten of them.

"You mean leave, as in…forever?" Usagi asked tentatively, getting a nod from Meitsuki.

"Yes, if I stay, there's no doubt in my mind you'll be dragged into these fights. You already have the Dark Kingdom to deal with…you don't need to be burdened with my problems as well."

He was getting ready to disappear again, but before that could happen, Rei asked something that astounded him.

"Is there anything we could do so you don't have to leave?"

Meitsuki didn't say anything as his red eyes gazed into her black ones. It felt more like he was looking in her soul than her eyes, though.

"Why suggest something like that. My presence here is only going to bring you more danger than ever, it would be good for you all if I wasn't around-"

"NO!"

Mamoru looked at his blonde girlfriend. "Usako-chan, what are you-"

She interrupted him, looking at Meitsuki with her blue orbs that were beginning to shimmer. "You don't have to leave, Meitsuki. I just told you we're your friends, didn't I? What kind of friends would we be if we couldn't help you with this, after the help you've given us? Just tell us what we need to do. The thought of you leaving…it hurts."

"If Sailor Moon believes that trying to make you stay is best, than I support her." Tuxedo Kamen added, wrapping an arm around the blonde. "Besides, if you go away, that'll make her depressed, and then I'd have to kick your ass."

The shinobi in disguise right now was near speechless, shocked at his friend's confession. He turned his attention to the other Senshi, asking "Well, what do you all think about this?"

Mars was the first one to speak. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Meatball Head is right. I don't want you to leave as much as her."

"Yea, plus we've never had a friendly spar yet" Jupiter added.

"And you've never hear me sing yet" Sailor Venus answered.

"...I would…miss you…as well, Meitsuki" Sailor Mercury finished for them.

Looking at the Outer Senshi, he saw they had something to say as well.

Sailor Pluto began for the quadruplet, smiling softly. "Meitsuki-san, I believe it would be best for you and everyone if you would stay. Going off by yourself appears does not appear to be a good idea, if these people are as strong as you say."

Sailor Neptune spoke after the green haired woman. "And if these people are so strong, what would stop them from causing havoc in this place anyways, whether you are gone or not?"

"I would be sad if you left, and I know Chibiusa would hate it if you left too. Please don't go" Sailor Saturn said as well.

Sailor Uranus seemed to be the only one who wasn't going to say anything, until she got a nudge in her side, courtesy of Neptune. The blonde woman looked like she was gonna protest, until a fierce glare cut that path off. "Sigh…I guess…I'd…miss you too…even if you are the most annoying gaki ever."

"You guys…" The disguised blonde couldn't believe it himself. He could see in their eyes they were being totally truthful, even Sailor Uranus. He used the sleeve of his cloak to wipe away unshed tears from his disguised, red eyes as he looked at them all. The ten of them could see his eyes held gratitude and were overflowing with happiness, and they knew then that that choice was the right one. "Well, if you are all serious about doing anything, there is something you might be able to do."

"What is it?" They all asked the teen. They weren't going to back out on this, not now.

"Training."

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen kept listening, as if they expected something more. When they didn't hear anything else coming from Meitsuki, they were confused by what he meant.

"Umm…what do you mean by 'training' exactly?" Rei asked the boy, who seemed to realize just then they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, well…exactly what I meant. The Akatsuki are a group of S-class Nukenin, so we just have to be able to get you guys powerful enough to stand up to them. So, I'll be teaching you the techniques of the shinobi."

"Wow, you mean we get to be ninjas!" Sailor Moon yelled excitedly. "Does that mean we can do the same things you do, like disappear in smoke or leaves, or blow fire out of our mouths, or make copies, or make swirling balls, or…" Everyone began to sweat drop as she kept listing off the 'awesome' things Meitsuki did, at least until Tuxedo Kamen clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth, to her annoyance and the others' relief.

"Thank you Tuxedo Kamen. Anyways, yes Sailor Moon, I'll be teaching you the techniques of a shinobi and how they fight. Doing this is the only way I'll stick around."

All the Senshi thought for maybe all of five seconds before Meitsuki heard a round of 'Hai's. They were worried when they saw his demonic red eyes gleam in a familiar way.

"Okay, but I have one more condition before I agree to train with you guys."

"…What is that?" They could have sworn they saw him grin for a second before he disappeared, reappearing next to mars, and answered.

"I want a single, slow song dance with Sailor Mars."

At that reply, every one of them face-faulted, except for the raven haired girl herself, who put a tomato to shame in redness.

"W-what?!" she said to the cloaked teen, who now had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, embarrassing her further.

"You. Me. Dance floor." he said, pointing to each respective object. While the other Senshi were sweat dropping at that, Mars couldn't help but giggle at his carefree attitude, embarrassed or not. "After all, the music is still playing" he added "and if you're embarrassed of others seeing you, well…" he trailed off, looking at all the fainted teens in the broken gym.

After listening, all ten of them could actually here the music still playing, making them sweat drop again at how it survived the entire attack.

"It either this, or no training and I'm gone" he spoke seriously, capturing their attention. Inwardly though, he was laughing up a storm with his foxy tenant.

"**Oh man kit…that is just…too hilarious. You…definitely got…this from me" the Kyuubi was able to get out, pausing to laugh it up more.**

_I don't…really care…where I got it…from. This kind…of stuff…is just too fun! _Naruto agreed, trying to calm down, lest he reveal the joke. _I'm sure she'll refuse, we all get a nice laugh, well I do anyways, and then-_

"Okay then."

"Ok, but-w-w-wait…what did you say?" the disguised shinobi asked shocked. Heck, even the Senshi looked frozen.

"I said yes. Now, isn't it the guy whose supposed to lead the girl to the dance floor?" Mars asked, turning to face towards him. Following her movement, Meitsuki subconsciously wrapped his arm completely around her upper back, making her go up against his chest.

"W-well, you see…umm…" the blonde was definitely not ready for this reaction, she never did something like this before. Add to the fact what his arm just did was pushing her generous...assets against his chest, and he was getting a little hot under the collar, or should it be cloak? All their friends were in no position to do anything, seemingly frozen in place, like they're brains were replaced by icicles. Luckilu, he didn't have to explain himself, though, as he could hear the obsidian eyed female giggling at him as she left his arms.

_Finally, vengeance is mine! If only I could have seen his face! _The fire Senshi thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel colder without his arm around her, though.

"That's what you get for all the teasing you've done to me" Mars stated, as Meitsuki came to terms with what just happened.

_Damn…did she just play me?!_

"**Yea kit, she did" Kyuubi said, before he started laughing, the sound echoing through his mind.**

_Damnit, it's not funny you damn Kitsune!_

"**Yes it is!" he replied, not stopping at all. Naruto just sighed in defeat.**

"So, how could you tell it was a joke?" Meitsuki asked, as the other nine people were finally beginning to gain cognitive thought.

"I saw that familiar look in your eyes whenever you do something like this" Mars retorted smugly.

"Sigh. Well, I guess you got me" Meitsuki said, before he took on a serious tone of voice, making the Senshi know he wasn't kidding around now. "Anyways, you guys will start training the day after Christmas, five o'clock sharp. Make sure you tell Sailor Mini Moon this as well, I'm not letting any of you skimp out on this."

They all paled slightly at the mention of it being at five o'clock in the morning, but nodded in compliance.

"And by the way, that fox you saw in your vision Rei" he added, making sure they were listening. "I'll tell you about that on the first day of training. I can tell you this though: In the worst case scenario…that thing will cause much greater damage and carnage to this city than anything Akatsuki would do."

They wanted to ask him some questions about it, but he was already gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**NOTE TO THE READERS: I'D BE VERY GRATEFUL FOR SONG RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF I GET ONE I LIKE, I'LL REWRITE THAT PART OF THE CHAPTER USING THAT SONG!**

De-raz: Well, I was able to get out of the hospital, so here you guys go! I was able to post this chapter before I'm off to Mexico for Spring Break! You better be fucking grateful you damn vultures!

(Spanish music plays in the background, while me and Naruto do the Mexican hat dance)

(Haruka mysteriously appears in the hat dance, music stops)

De-raz: Uh…hi there…H-haruka, what are you doing here…hehehehe?

(Mysterious, foreboding aura of death appears around her)

Haruka: You…are still…making fun…of my…GENDER!! (stomps over to De-raz)

De-raz: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(NC-17 rated sounds of torture in the background)

Naruto: Anyways, (wince) Please READ (wince) & REVIEW (wince)

De raz: NO NOT THERE AGAI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Naruto's skin's replaced by Orochimaru's again.

Naruto: Hopefully, they'll help him get out of the hospital sooner. Ja Ne!


	7. A Shinobi's First Xmas

De-Raz: Hey there everybody, sorry about the wait. Classes were a killer, and I thought it'd be good to stay in the hospital for a realistic amount of time (for explanation, see last chapter). But anyways, I'm back with a new Christmasy chapter!

Naruto: Is Christmasy even a word? Plus, it's May!

De-Raz: **SILENCE!! **Or do I have to make YOU the next victim of HARUKA-STYLE BEATDOWNS! (See her in the background, pounding a fist into palm)

Naruto: (Shivering like crazy in fetal position) N-n-n-no De-Raz-s-sama, I-I-I'll be good!

De-Raz: (nod to myself) Good then. OH MY GOD, IS THAT GAI AND LEE DOING THEIR SUNSET GENJUTSU!! (Points in random direction)

Naruto: AHHH, RUN AWAY!! (Runs without looking where he's going into a wall, breaks through it cartoon style)

De-Raz: There we go, now that he's out of the way, we can start this story. And, there's a special surprise at the end of the chapter, AND IT'S NOT GAI AND LEE! SO READ THE END, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Naruto and Rei, both in the same civilian clothes they had worn to the dance now, were walking up towards Rei's shrine right now, a comfortable silence hung about them in the cool night air along the path. Both of them were just thinking about the dance, and of course what had happened afterwards.

After the fiasco was over, the police and a few ambulances had arrived; several calls from passer-bys had had described screams and sounds of fighting, and lots of it, coming from inside the school. The girls and Mamoru, being the only ones awake (or so they thought), were stuck telling the police and media a fabrication on how a huge spider monster had attacked all the students, and them being awake just long enough to see the Senshi arrive, only to wake up with everything over, lots of damage done to the gym and the Senshi gone again.

Needless to say the dance had been cut short, with the girls, Mamoru and Naruto being some of a minority of students that weren't being taken to clinics to oversee their condition. Luckily, the blonde's limousine had arrived again to return all the girls to their homes, leaving Rei and the blonde where they were now.

Rei couldn't help but shiver a little as it was pretty cold, being a winter night and all, though she was trying to not look weak in front of Naruto. _God what a dumb mistake, way to forget a coat or something Rei._

After a few seconds of shivering, the fire using Senshi felt something large being wrapped around her, and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into it, feeling the warmth it gave off was intoxicating. She looked at what was around her, and saw it was large and dark orange. Rei looked at the blonde beside her, and sure enough, he was only sporting the white coat that had been underneath.

"I saw you shivering a bit, so I figured you needed it more than me" Naruto explained seeing her confused glance. "That is, if you don't mind of course?"

"No, no, thank you Naruto" the raven haired girl answered. A tinge of red painted her cheeks as she pulled the coat around her more.

_Even his coat is able to make me warm, it's like he's hugging me again._

Memories of their final dance before the spider youma had attacked reared itself, almost staining Rei's pale cheeks a vibrant red when she remembered what the two had almost done near the end.

_I wonder if he even remembers that._

A glint of light stole her attention away from her thoughts, only to notice the strange green gem hanging from Naruto's neck; she recalled seeing it earlier that night as well.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" the blonde murmured as he looked at her, the same foxy smile plastered on his face.

"I was just wondering" she began "where did you get such a beautiful looking necklace?"

"Oh this?" he gestured to the green gem now resting on his palm. "I guess you could say it's a memory of somebody very important to me."

"What was that person like? I mean, you don't have to say so if you don't want to" Rei added when she saw his vibrant blue eyes dull a little as his smile slipped a bit. She would never say it out loud, but the black eyed girl loved to see the blonde smiling, it seemed so natural for the boy; it just seemed wrong to imagine him depressed.

He seemed to ponder it to himself a few seconds, before nodding his head. "Her name was Tsunade…when I had first met her, I had thought she was just some old hag who had addiction problems with alcohol and gambling. It was funny though, she was old enough to be my grandma, but didn't look a day over thirty. Her age was not something a person wanted to make fun of, not if they wanted to keep themselves intact…it never stopped me though."

Rei's eyes had widened in surprise when he mentioned her age and looks. She knew any woman would kill to learn how to do that.

"As I got to learn her story though from her traveling assistant Shizune though, I learned that she was just a person who was trying to get away from her problems…it turned out she had lost both her brother and fiancé, neither incident had been more than a few years apart and had happened after she gave them each this necklace. She blamed herself and this necklace for it; Shizune even said this necklace I'm holding was cursed."

She was once again surprised, hearing that he'd go around wearing a cursed necklace.

"That first time I met Tsunade, she had mocked my dream, along with all the people who had that dream, a couple of those people were very important to me. Apparently my dream had been the same as both her brother's and fiance's, and had stirred up bad memories. Needless to say I was pissed at her attitude and challenged her to a fight. I got my ass royally kicked."

Rei couldn't help but laugh a little when she had heard that. "Hahaha, you getting beat by an old woman, that's hilarious!"

He scowled in mock anger with an eyebrow twitching. _I doubt she'd be saying that if she saw Tsunade-baa-chan in action._

"Anyways" he began after his date had calmed down more "she mocked my dream some more, and I made a bet with her that I couldn't accomplish something that she deemed impossible for me. If I won, she'd acknowledge I could achieve my dream, along with giving me this necklace" he said, gesturing to the gem again. "If I had lost, I'd have to give up my dream and all my money. She was able to steal my wallet whilst kicking my ass."

"I'm guessing you won?" the raven haired girl asked looking at the jewel.

"Damn straight" he said grinning. "Not only had I won this necklace, but in a way I guess I even helped her get over her loved ones' deaths, don't know how but I did. She became a lot better after that, and though I never told her so…I saw her as the mother I never had. She was gentle and caring most times, except when I hurt myself too badly; than she could be the fucking scariest thing on the planet. I guess you could say the old hag was overprotective, plus she was always a person I could turn to when I needed it. She had been one of the few people who had ever cared about me so much…"

Rei had a few unshed tears brim her cobalt eyes; the way he described her told her how much he missed her. She was almost afraid to ask, but sucked up the courage. "So…what happened to her? Did she…you know…"

At that, Naruto widened his eyes in surprise as he turned towards her, waving his arms reassuringly. "Nonono, it's not like she died or anything!" He sighed deeply, "I'm just not sure if I will ever see her again." Silence surrounded the couple for not even five seconds, before Naruto seemed to miraculously cheer up. "Oh hey, it looks like we're here!"

Sure enough, the two were right in front of the shrine's entrance, their conversation had completely distracted both of them.

"So I suppose this is good night then?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the black haired girl. The blonde spoke again, his tone was a bit lower. "I'm sorry that spider thing ruined the night though…"

"I still had a wonderful night" she cut in to what she knew was going to be some apology he didn't need to give. "I thank you for asking me, and for sharing that story of the necklace. You didn't have to."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yea, but with anybody I could have confided in, I'm glad that you were the one I did."

His closed eyes made it so that he couldn't see her blush again. _How does he just say things like that so easily?_

The fox boy's eyes still closed, he didn't see but could feel something soft and slightly moist press against his whiskered cheek. Naruto's blue eyes opened wide in shock, but Rei was already shutting the door. He barely even acknowledged when she said 'goodnight' as the door closed, in what must have been a rush to hide her embarrassment.

The blonde shinobi must have been standing there for maybe a full minute, his brain trying to process what occurred. He could still feel her lips' contact on his cheek, and his nose had gotten more than a good whiff of her unique mix of incense and…lilacs? His body was frozen to the spot, taking all its effort just to create enough movement to make a handseal for Shunshin. The blonde shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves with only one thought on his mind.

_Did she really just kiss me?_

* * *

_I can't believe I just kissed him! _Rei mentally berated herself for doing something so impulsive; it was like arguing with Usagi, she couldn't help it. _I can only be glad it was on the cheek and not the lips. Still, he must think I'm some kind of weirdo now, or maybe that I'm like his fangirls. Why did I do that, it was like I was possessed or something! _The raven haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_I'll just apologize for doing something so rash next time I see him. _She couldn't help but draw in his coat more; it gave her a wonderful sense of comfort. _I'll also need to give this back to him. Sigh._

* * *

At the 'Uzumaki' household, Naruto was laying down on his bed, his vibrant blue eyes staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. His brain had finally caught up with him, but was occupied with a conversation he needed to have with the fox.

_Hey Kyuu-sensei, I need to ask you something?_

"**Yea kit, what is it?" the fox asked his container. "If it's about any tips for your next date, I'm probably not the-"**

_Not now Kyuubi! _He yelled mentally, trying to keep his thoughts away from what had happened. _Anyways, you said you're the one who created the Sharingan, right?_

"**Yes, I did make it. Who else could have made such an excellent doujutsu?" he boasted. **_**Now if only the people who had it could have been as perfect.**_

_Well then, doesn't that mean you can give me a Sharingan as well? _

Dead silence greeted his question. The fox wasn't saying anything, and the blonde was beginning to get annoyed by it. Naruto was about to yell up at him until he heard Kyuubi speak up.

"**Kit, what you're asking me involves more than just giving you some eyes. I'll be rewriting the very strands of you're DNA, basically recreating you to make yourself more suited for a Sharingan. Not to mention the work that'd have to be done on a larger level, like the signal connections between you're eyes and brain, your memory processing capabilities, and the enhancements on your entire nervous system to be able to recreate the images you copy down into physical results. Then there are some flaws that I've realized that I'd need to fix, thereby including experimental portions into the procedure. Do you realize how meticulous I'd have to be for every molecular alteration, every slight rearrangement of your brain cells, how life threatening this operation could be and the unpredictable consequences if it succeeds?"**

Naruto had a sweat drop running behind his head, which had kept increasing the longer the fox ranted. _So, I guess that means you can't do it? _Naruto asked dejectedly.

"**Oh no I can do it" Kyuubi said casually, like he was talking about the weather. Naruto knew that if he wasn't already lying down on a bed he'd be face down on the floor, whether from a face fault or the weight of his sweat drop he couldn't tell. "My question is why you would want the Sharingan anyways?"**

_Well, you know…my genjutsu training is going pretty slowly…I just thought it would help, you know? _Naruto mentally winced at how lame that excuse sounded.

"**You know I live in you're head, you're going to have to be much more convincing than that."**

_It is the truth._

"**It's not going to work, there's another reason you want them. Tell me."**

_Well, I also thought it'd make my kage bunshin training be more effective, since it'd be easier to tell what they're doing wrong and recreate what they do right._

"**Better, but that's not it" Kyuubi was getting sterner now. "Tell me, I'll shift through your thoughts if I have to."**

_Alright, alright! It's because I need that damnable Mangekyou, happy!? _Naruto yelled at the fox demon.

"**No I'm not" he replied sternly. "The reason you want them is to use their power to get back home."**

Naruto didn't respond at all.

"**What happened to you're promise to train these girls? Are you going to just up and abandon them to the Akatsuki to be used as bait?"**

_Of course not! _He cut in angrily. _I said I was going to train them, and I will! It's just…what happens afterwards? How do I get home once the Akatsuki are beaten and the girls don't need me around?_

"**That's simple, you just stay here like I said you should. Like hell these girls won't need you." he answered gruffly.**

_Well anyways, are you gonna create me a pair of eyes or what? Kyuu-sensei, you know I'm going to need them if I want to at least be a match against Itachi's genjutsu, and who knows how strong the other members I don't know about are."_

"…**I don't like it, but it would be helpful. You're still starting off with just one tomoe, you're going to need to evolve them with training and practice. Besides, how are you going to gain the Mangekyou anyways?"**

_I'll find my own way. I doubt Kakashi-sensei killed his best friend to get his, I'll discover my own way like he did. _Kyuubi just sighed at the kit's answer. But, if there was anybody who could do the impossible, it's him.

"**And what about when you do get them?"**

_I already told you, it would not be right for me to leave before the Akatsuki are finished and the girls/Mamoru are safe. Afterwards…we'll cross that road when we get there._

The fox demon grinned from inside its cage. It might not have been a yes, but it wasn't a clear refusal of staying either. The boy was getting there.

"**Fine then gaki, but this is going to be a very difficult procedure, the only way I'm going to be able to do this without killing you is by putting your body into stasis. And before you ask me, that means I'm basically shutting down your body for a day while I do it. Hopefully none of the girls bother you around that time…I doubt they will respond well to seeing you comatose in a ball of red chakra."**

_Okay then, so when do we start? _Naruto asked the demon tenant.

"**As soon as you fall asleep, I'll begin constructing the barrier. Remember, you'll be out for an entire day."**

_Kay, then. Good luck with that Kyuu-sensei, and you better not mess with my body more than necessary._

Naruto got a noncommittal grunt from the fox, but figured that was good enough as his eyes began to droop down in his exhaustion.

_Heh, I still don't know what I'm getting everybody for Christmas. Guess I'll just wing it._

* * *

In an unknown location, in a place devoid of sunlight, five figures could be made out in the darkness. One, a female was sitting on what might have been a throne, elevated above the other four males. Three of said males were standing off to the side, while the fourth was kneeling in reverent obedience to the woman.

"You have failed me again Jadeite. All those damnable Senshi still live, along with that new threat." the woman said; the tone in her voice suggested she was not pleased at all.

"Forgive me my Queen" the kneeling figure, Jadeite spoke with his head bowed. "But I bring news on the target the Akatsuki have asked us to bring."

One of the three males to the side spoke, contempt laced in his voice "It appears Jadeite actually was able to do something useful, how unusual." In the darkness, the person could have been mistaking for a woman.

The kneeling male turned his head to glare at the one who spoke. "I do not see you accomplish anymore than I have" he retorted, garnering a glare back.

"Enough foolishness" the woman spoke harshly "tell us what you've learned about our newest target."

"Yes Queen Beryl" Jadeite stated. "When I confronted the target to capture him, I had suspected something different about him, something that separated him from an ordinary person. What I had not expected was for him to be that new ally for the Senshi, the cloaked one that calls himself Meitsuki. I have observed that man in many of his fights with the Senshi, he is very powerful in his own right, but there is something more about him."

"More you say?" Queen Beryl spoke, a small amount of curiosity veiled, gaining a nod from her follower.

"Yes my queen, getting close to him, I was able to decipher there is something locked deep inside him…I myself am not sure of what it could be, it felt like another consciousness trapped within his own. While the thing inside itself did not feel evil, the power it exuded reeked with malicious intent and evil emotion, and was more powerful than anything I have felt before. Forgive me for my brashness, but I could say it was much more powerful than even yourself, my queen. What is hidden in that boy…is perhaps…more powerful…then Queen Materia even."

The last bit of information caught all of them by surprise. The three males to the side were prompted to speak out, their anger was evident.

"Lies!"

"You dare insult the Queen like that!"

"Watch your words, Jadeite."

"Silence!" the Queen ordered the three Shitennou, turning towards the forth one. "More powerful then me you say?" Jadeite nodded his head, not daring to look at her in the face.

She leaned back into her throne, taking a pondering stance while the other four looked on; their faces concealed their nervousness of her reaction to such information.

_Hmm, more powerful then even the Queen…I can see why those Akatsuki men would desire that boys' power then. But…if we could take it for ourselves…_

"All of you" she spoke out after a minute or two, making them look up at her. "For now, continue to gather energy for our Queen's revival. Jadeite, capture this boy by any means you find necessary. The Akatsuki have only given us so much time to get him; by the time they return I want that boy to be the one to…greet them for us. If that boy has as much power as you say…he will be the perfect gift for Queen Materia, and the perfect tool for our revenge! Who better to finish off the damnable Senshi than one they see as a friend."

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day, and right now all the Inner Senshi, along with Mamoru and Chibiusa, were hanging out at Rei's shrine home, it being the roomiest of anyone's place. The only ones who were still missing were Usagi and Naruto. All of them could understand Usagi, she was most likely finishing up celebrations with her family before she could come over. The one who had them wondering was their newest blonde friend. It was strange because they hadn't seen him since the dance. They had checked his house, but if he was there he never answered, and they hadn't seen him at any of the places he usually goes to.

"Hey everybody!" all six of them heard a voice call from the doorway, and turned to see it was Usagi, carrying a bunch of wrapped up boxes, the wrapping told them they were most likely presents for all of them. The problem was that she looked like she couldn't hold all of them too well and was going to fall down any second.

"Usako-chan, watch out or you might-"

Mamoru's warning arrived too late, for the blonde klutz was already beginning to topple over as the boxes slipped from her grasp.

They all closed their eyes on reflex as they heard the boxes hit the floor, but the lack of Usagi screaming or saying 'ow' prompted their eyes open again to a surprising sight.

At the doorway was a familiar spiky haired, blue eyed blonde. In one arm was a pile of presents, while at the same time his other arm was grabbing the back of Usagi's shirt. Said girl was leaning forward with only his arm holding her up a couple feet away from hitting the floor. She looked over her shoulder at the boy who was staring at her impassively, like he was expecting it, as she began to speak.

"Thanks for catching me, Naru-"

That was until he suddenly let go, his face still uncaring as he let her finish her trip to the wood floor.

"OW!" The onlookers in the room couldn't help but sweat drop at the two's antics, seeing Usagi glaring at Naruto as she rubbed her nose and her blue eyes getting glossy; that ruined any chance of appearing menacing.

"Why did you drop me like that, Naruto?" hearing that made him smile in amusement.

"To teach you not to be so stubborn. I told you you were going to trip carrying all those boxes, didn't I? And didn't you say you'd be fine without any help?" She blushed in embarrassment as she remembered he had said that when she met him outside. Everyone else's sweat drops grew hearing that.

"Hmph. Anyways, Merry Christmas everybody!" Usagi yelled cheerfully forgetting the whole thing.

For the next few hours, Naruto had taken part in what was to be his first ever Christmas party. The blonde could honestly say it was a wonderful celebration, one that he wished happened on his world. Makoto had made a whole lot of cookies and other sweets for the occasion, which led to a large argument between Usagi and Rei when the bun headed blonde began pigging out on said sweets.

Another mishap that had occurred was while everybody had exchanged presents. Apparently, Minako had given Makoto a pair of fingerless gloves, which the blonde had replied that they'd be good for when she was sparring. At the word 'sparring', the tall brown haired girl had remembered the fact she and Naruto still hadn't had a spar, and practically dragged him outside to 'wear them in'.

No offense to their blonde friend, but none of them had expected him to win against the tomboy, so it was to their great surprise they saw Naruto walking in with a sweaty, exhausted Makoto leaning onto him for support after maybe twenty minutes. Even though the blonde appeared to be breathing heavy, there didn't seem to be any real proof he was even heavily winded.

After that mishap, the rest of them continued exchanging gifts, though Naruto held back the gifts he got for them as the last. When his presents were finally last, the girls were hard kept to keep their anxiousness in check. Rei and Ami were hiding it the best, the former was used to hiding feelings, while the latter was just too introverted to express it.

"Okay" Naruto said, passing out the boxes to each girl. "One for Usagi, one for Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and of course Chibiusa."

All of the boxes were a bit small, and curiosity tugged at them to rip open the wrapping, remove the lid, pull out the item inside, and…

"Oh my gosh, Naruto are these…" Minako said, stunned as much as the rest of the girls. What was so special about those gifts you might ask? Well, about 95 of all teenage girls love being given jewelry, and those six were no exception.

Each of the girls was holding in their hands a solid gold bracelet, and was stunned that it was real gold. All the bracelets were similar in design, they were thin on one side and thickened as it reached the top, beautifully crafted. At the top of the bracelet was where they got more unique, as each bracelet had three jewels side by side. The two outer ones were each of the girls' birthstones while the center one were different colors of a decent sized pearl: Chibiusa's was pink, Rei's was a fire red, Makoto was green, Ami was aquamarine, Minako was a yellow, and Usagi's was white. Below the three stones, there was an engraving of all their names while a swirl was above it, which was basically his signature.

"Wow, Naruto, this is so cool!" Usagi yelled, quickly putting hers on. Following her example, the rest of them tried theirs on, and was surprised to see how well they fit, even Chibiusa's.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san!" said pink haired girl crashed into the blonde, giving him a hug that was stronger than a girl her age should be able to do. They rest of the girls also expressed their heartfelt thanks while he tried to get her off him.

Naruto was rubbing his head in embarrassment at their praise. "It's nothing really, I just thought that I should make this first Christmas with you guys' special!"

"**Yea, special enough to have them custom crafted, then steal them while using genjutsu to make the clerk forget they ever existed."**

_Hey, you know I placed some money in the register!_

"**Yea, about half of what you actually owed."**

"Oh, I can't forget about your gift too Mamoru!" Naruto yelled out, ignoring Kyuubi's mostly accurate statement whilst heading towards Mamoru, who had taken a spot next to Usagi to look at the bracelet as well. The college student looked up at the blonde as he held up a small box, not as prettily wrapped as the others.

"Thank you, Naruto" he thanked the blonde as he took it. The blonde had the faint traces of a mischievous smirk planted on his face as his friend tore through the wrapping to reveal an orange covered book. Mamoru read out the title slowly, as if testing the name.

"Icha…Icha…Paradise? What kind of book is this Naruto?" Mamoru questioned the blonde. It took all of his willpower to not reveal his shit-eating grin as he answered.

"Oh, it's just something that'll help in your's and Usagi's relationship in a couple of years. I know the author of this series personally, so I get these for free" Naruto answered, trying to hold in his laughter for the finale.

_This is going to be sooo good._

"**Even though you're going to get your ass kicked" Kyuubi interjected.**

_Yeah, but it'll be worth it _The blonde answered mentally, getting a nod from the fox.

"**It's even better for me, I'll just get to watch without any pain."**

_Hmm, what does Naruto mean by that? Maybe this is some kind of dating guide or something _Mamoru thought to himself as he slowly opened the book to the first page. He would have been even slightly more prepared had he noticed the sparkle in the blonde's fox like blue eyes.

All the girls were watching Mamoru begin reading, and noticed that he seemed to be getting very embarrassed, if the redness of his cheeks were any evidence, especially as they kept darkening. What shocked all six of them was how the normally calm, if somewhat stoic college student had, after maybe five minutes toppled over the edge of the couch in a huge nosebleed, hitting the wood but was already out cold. Seeing the planned sight, Naruto finally let out his laughter, guffawing on the wooden floor as the girls' all checked to see if Mamoru was all right.

_Wow, I'm impressed. He actually got through five pages of that smut before succumbing. Every new reader I've seen barely even lasts fifteen seconds._

"NARUTO!!" Still laughing, the blonde opened one of his eyes to see Rei coming at him, the icy glare in her cobalt orbs contradicted the flames of feminine fury racing behind her; he mildly wondered if that was an illusion, her powers as Sailor Mars, or just a prelude of the hell he was about to receive. The raven haired girl must have seen what was in that book.

_Sigh. Here it comes…but it was still worth it... _The blonde only heard the fox's laughing as she descended upon him.

* * *

A couple hours later, Naruto had finally recovered from the pervert beating Rei had delivered to him, and the blonde had to admit she was definitely a terrifying figure when she needed to be. He proceeded to give Mamoru his real gift, a nice, though expensive looking leather jacket along with a few books Usagi had mentioned the college student desired.

Through the chaos of the party, Naruto had discreetly sent a Kage Bunshin off to his house with his own gifts from the others. The party was pretty much over now though, as Minako and Makoto headed to their apartments and Ami to her parents' house. Mamoru and Usagi had headed out together as well, though not before Naruto was able to say 'Don't go using Icha Icha's advice too soon now!' Needless to say, the two couldn't look at the other without looking like a tomato. The blonde himself opted to stick around a little longer to help Rei clean up, much to the shrine girls' relief.

However, both of them clearly remembered what Rei had done the night of the dance, as they were in the same position Mamoru and Usagi in the fact they couldn't look at the other and spent the time cleaning in an awkward atmosphere.

Amazingly, it was Rei who decided to speak up first, gathering her courage as she turned towards Naruto.

"Um…Naruto?" her nervousness only increased when his face turned towards her, slightly tilted as blue eyes gazed on in confusion. She had to admit, it gave him a childish cuteness. "A-about last n-night…" _damn it, just relax! Deep breath! _"Sigh. I just wanted to say…sorry…for…you know…"

The blonde didn't even seem to catch what she meant for the first few seconds, but eventually got it through his thick skull. "Oh, you mean that kiss!" he yelled out in realization. Hearing him shout it like that embarrassed her even further, and was infinitely relieved none of the girls were around anymore. "You don't have to apologize for something like that" he continued, "it wasn't weird to me at all; in fact it felt kind of nice." That last part was directed to himself, but he had whispered it loud enough for the raven haired girl to hear it, making her eyes go wide as she pulled a blush that could put Hinata to shame.

_Whoa, calm down, he doesn't mean anything like that. Probably talking before thinking again _Rei thought to herself to calm her down. Despite her embarrassment, the atmosphere had lightened up considerably once that had been out of the way, enough for her to remember the other thing she had to do as she picked up his orange kimono coat.

"By the way Naruto, you forgot to grab this before you left last night" Rei explained, holding it out for him.

Said blonde rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to her. "Thanks, but you can keep it. I don't really need it since I have a few jackets anyway. Besides, I thought it looked cute on you" he finished as he bent down to eye level, ignoring any reaction she might have had.

What really shocked her though was when she felt his lips brush lightly against her cheek, and his warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered "that was just to return the favor."

He stood back up again after a few moments, and grin his usual face-splitting grin as if he had forgotten what just occurred. The only sign he remembered was the slight mischievous twinkle in his orbs of blue. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Rei!" Naruto shouted cheerfully his goodbye as he began the trek back home, hearing the shrine girl saying goodbye dazedly, though she had seen that glint in his eyes.

_Just what is with him, it's like he gets off with messing with me?_

_Ah, messing with her is so much fun! _The blonde thought to himself, thinking of how the raven-haired Senshi had reacted before suddenly sneezing.

_Hmm, seems like somebody's talking about me._

He frowned though as he thought about what was occurring in only a single day. _Hmm…can't dwell on it too much though, I need to start thinking about how to train them all, who knows how much time we'll have. _The blonde shinobi was so deep in his thoughts, he had nearly walked by straight into a familiar bun-headed blonde girl.

"Usagi, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked curious, gaining her attention as she faced towards him.

She smiled back at him while he was walking up towards her. "Oh it's nothing Naruto, though there is something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind."

He blinked confusedly. "Yea…sure ask away."

"Well, I was just wondering…if you weren't doing anything…if you'd want to come have Christmas dinner with my family?"

Usagi saw the blonde was fairly shocked and a bit anxious at her request, and worried she had done something wrong started spouting off reasons. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just wanted to see if-"

"Nonono, don't worry youself Usagi" Naruto interrupted her ranting before it got bad. "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't feel very hungry right now anyways."

Unfortunately, his stomach betrayed his intentions with a loud grumbling sound, one that Usagi noticed easily. Said girl just looked up at him incredulously.

"Not hungry huh?"

"…Okay, maybe I am a little hungry" Naruto relented under her gaze, "but I don't want to have to burden your parents with having me over as well."

Usagi answered "Don't worry about that, my mom loves having guests over, and she cooks a lot of food, she does have me to feed after all. If this is really your first Christmas, it wouldn't be right for you to spend dinner alone."

"Gee…thanks Usagi!" Naruto expressed his gratitude with his usual foxy grin. "So, is Chibiusa going to come with us? Or what about Mamoru?"

"Well, Chibiusa decided to go play with Hotaru" she answered. However, her happy mood deflated a bit at the mention of the college attendee as a frown marred her features. "And Momo-chan's got studying to do. Stupid college homework" she muttered with a pout.

"Oh yea, he's probably _studying_ a large amount, especially my gift to him."

That comment earned the blonde a punch in the arm as Usagi scowled at him, although her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. "Why did you have to give him that!? I don't think he'll be able to look me in the eyes for weeks!"

"Don't worry about it, he's a responsible, mostly not perverted guy, he'll get over it. _Hopefully without some form of payback_" Naruto thought to himself. "So, are you going to lead the way or what?"

She smiled at him, and before he knew it she was already running off. "Hurry up, Naruto, unless you're too slow to catch me!" the meatball-hair blonde yelled over her shoulder, spurring him on.

"No way!"

* * *

The two blondes found themselves in front of Usagi's house, holding onto their knees as they panted from their self imposed race.

"Haha, (pant) looks like (pant) I won (pant)" Usagi boasted between pants.

"Yea, well that's (pant) 'cause I let (pant) you win" Naruto retorted. Though it was the truth, Naruto had to keep up a normal guy appearance, hence the fake panting.

"Yea, _sure _you did" she said after regaining her breath. "Well anyways, come on."

She knocked on the door as Naruto followed. Not even a minute later, it opened up to reveal a woman with long, dark purple hair wearing an apron. Naruto knew right away must have been Usagi's mother.

"Ah, you made it back just in time for dinner Usagi! And I suppose this is the friend who's been helping you" the woman added looking at him.

"Hello there, the name's Uzumaki Naruto Tsukino-san" Naruto introduced himself.

"Ikuko is just fine dear."

Usagi spoke up again. "I hope you don't mind if I invited Naruto over, kaa-san."

Her mom just waved off her concerns, saying that there was more than enough food for the shinobi-in-hiding. Both the teens made their way inside, leaving their coats by the door as they went into the kitchen. It was in there, the pair of blondes saw Usagi's father Kenji and little brother Shingo.

Usagi's father looked up to see the two of them step in, and decided to speak up amusedly. "Ah, it looks like Usagi finally got a boyfriend her own age, much better than that college student."

"No Tou-san, Naruto is only a friend and there is nothing wrong with Momo-chan" she added as the two took a seat, though she seemed quite used to it. "He just couldn't come because he was too busy with college studies."

"Well, we thank you very much for all the effort you've made in tutoring our Usagi-chan Naruto-kun" Ikuko stated as she followed the two blonde teens.

"Yea, now nee-chan can actually get a C-grade on something."

"Shingo-kun, don't say mean things about your sister!" Usagi's mom scolded the young boy.

"Well" Naruto interjected, "it was Ami who was doing most of the tutoring. Besides, I'm a person not a miracle worker, and even a miracle might not be able to improve her grades any further."

Both the boys got a good laugh out of his comment, and even the parents were amused. Nevertheless, Shingo and Naruto had to deal with a punch in the head courtesy of Usagi.

_Man, that reminds me too much of Sakura _he thought to himself as everybody began eating.

The dinner itself had been a very pleasant experience in Naruto's opinion. Usagi had been correct that Ikuko made plenty of food; it had just been to their shock their guest had just as big of an appetite as Usagi. More than once the two blondes had gotten into a small scuffle over the last pieces of some food, which if they had not known better would have made them think the two were related. The five of them talked about several things like their Christmas presents, school, work, and of course trying to discover as much as they could about the blonde. Naruto mentally congratulated himself again on his ability to change the flow of a conversation away from him, though Kyuubi would brag about it being his inner 'Kitsune trickster'.

Overall, though, there had been a certain atmosphere the entire time he had been there; it had been warm and comforting, and provided a sense of contentment and safety the blonde was not used to. In any case, it was definitely a foreign feeling to the stranded shinobi. Coming back to his house, even though it was homey and familiar, it still lacked that certain something Usagi's house had. He felt strangely cold inside walking through the empty, mostly undecorated house, more so than the winter air outside could ever make him.

Naruto ended his train of thought, resolving to settle the matter later as he stepped in front of his bathroom mirror. He could see a familiar pair of azure orbs staring back at him in his reflection, but as he charged chakra into his eyes they underwent a drastic change. From the edge of his irises, metallic silver bled into his blue eyes, and as they reached their respective pupils, what was once black dots had shifted into slits, not unlike when he uses Kyuubi's chakra. Not only that, but a deep black tomoe in the outer corners on the eyes left a blemish on the otherwise crystal clear silver irises.

The blond, seeing his newly changed eyes staring back at him, grinned victoriously at his reflection as if it was an audience.

_Alright Kyuu-sensei, twenty-four hours and despite the color abnormality, nothing else seems to have gone wrong. That's a change from my usual luck!_

Naruto heard the familiar grumblings of his fox sensei. **"Yup, but we can't be perfectly sure until we actually start your training with them."**

_Do you have any idea why the color might be different? _Naruto asked mentally. Being the thousands years old fox he was, he could usually expect an answer of some sort.

"**Not sure, it was probably just an automatic response, probably to be more compatible with you genetic structure."**

_Maybe it has something to do with that strange marking on my forehead?_

True enough, despite being hidden somewhat by his bangs, he could clearly recognize the softly glowing image imprinted on the middle of his forehead. In a way, it was kind of like the sun with its golden glow and all.

The silver-eyed boy frowned as his eyes shifted back to their normal blue from the lack of response; the silver Sharingan disappearing as the blonde went through his nightly routine, before heading off to bed. As the blonde jinchuuriki was heading into bed, he took notice of a booklet on his nightstand that hadn't been there yesterday.

Naruto picked it up and, opening it, looked at the pages through the limited light the moonlight provided. Inside the pages were pictures; pictures of the girls shopping, Usagi with Luna or with Momo, pictures of Minako doing karaoke (one of which included the blonde trying to get Rei to sing with her, to his amusement), Makoto cooking, Ami reading, the two cat guardians napping, heck even some of their families. He could see some descriptions underneath a lot of the pictures, probably to explain what those pictures are about.

As the shinobi kept flipping through the pages, a small note fell out and onto his lap. What it said on there made the young man nearly break down:

_To Naruto,_

_Naruto, even though you've only been here for so long, you've taken a special place in each of our hearts, and that you're presence has given us wonderful memories. In return, we thought it fair to share with you the memories we have already made together. It wouldn't be nice to let you feel left out of the loop, would it? Your enthusiastic and cheerful presence has become a part of our lives, and your encouragement in our endeavors is greatly valued by all of us. In a way you are kind of like a brother to us (Naruto could see a scribbled out portion that said "except for Rei, in which case a boyfriend"), though your maturity keeps it under debate whether you're and older or younger one._

_Merry Christmas Naruto!_

_From your friends,_

_Minna (Everybody)_

That warm feeling Naruto had felt in Usagi's house had returned with a vengeance, but this time carried along an overbearing sense of guilt that weighed down on his heart. Here these people were, sharing with him their own memories, when he didn't even have the decency to tell them the truth about his own life. The blonde jinchuuriki swore on his nindo silently that he would tell them the truth at some point; even if they hated him after they found out they at least deserved to know. For now though, he'd have to settle with giving everything he got to not only his own training, but towards training the girls as well, to make sure none of them got hurt for dragging them into his business with Akatsuki. There was no way he was going to fail, Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word! With his inner proclamation, the blonde felt something familiar, strange but familiar at the same time within him. It was warm like the sun on a good day, but he had a hunch that it was more than just that feeling he had hanging out with his friends.

For right now though, said blonde pushed the issue away to the back of his mind and get some rest. Not only for the training he was going to have to endure, but becoming a part time sensei to eleven people. He could already relate to how Kakashi-sensei must have felt.

* * *

Inside the shinobi's mind, the Kyuubi was getting ready for it's own rest. The demon fox grinned in satisfaction as it heard its jailor's previous thoughts. It looked like the kit was already being swayed on his opinion. Staying here would give him opportunity Konoha could never provide after all.

However, the old fox couldn't help but speculate the newest addition to the blonde's sewer mindscape to the right of his cage which had appeared with the creation of Naruto's strange Sharingan. Where there had once been a dead end, there was now a door there, though it was definitely not meant to be opened, at least not right then. The chains covering the door and the complex lock on the knob could attest to that. There was a silver glow emanating from said door, and the only clue to its contents was marked by the symbol glowing in gold.

A large, detailed carved image of the sun.

_**Hmm, this brat just seems to attract all sorts of interesting, dangerous, yet entertaining things. Despite being an idiot, at least being sealed in this kit doesn't get boring.**_

Yep, the ancient nine-tailed fox would just have to watch and wait for the future of his container to reveal itself. If there is anything he's learned about the blonde, besides the fact that he could be incredibly dense or a complete genius at the strangest times, is that nothing about Uzumaki Naruto is ever simple or set in stone.

* * *

De-Raz: Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, looks like Naruto is going to be a sensei for the first time ever.

**CRASH!!**

Naruto runs up through the same hole in the wall, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

Naruto: What the hell man?! I didn't hear any speeches about the Flames of Youth, so I know you lied to me!

De-Raz: (Shrugs) So, it was funny watching you run like the devil was on your heels. Why would I want to write this:

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!:

Anyways?

**CRASH (AGAIN)!!**

Gai and Lee appear through a new hole in my wall.

Gai: Did I hear somebody mention the Flames of Youth!!

Lee: YOSH!! Gai-sensei, I must express the wonders of the Flames of Youth towards these two people, and if I fail, I'll run five hundred laps around Konoha on my fingertips!!

Gai: And if you break your fingers Lee, I shall run another thousand laps with you on my elbows!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SEN-

De-Raz: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH EVERYONE BREAKING MY WALLS! YOU TWO FREAKISH ASSHOLES GET OUT OF HERE NOW, I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS SHIT!!

Gai and Lee: B-but-

De-Raz: (Points to hole in the wall) NO! YOU TWO! OUT! NOW!

Gai and Lee: B-but-

De-Raz: (Continue to point, use Big Head no Jutsu) **OUT! NOW!**

Gai and Lee slump their shoulders, walk out through the wall dejectedly.

Naruto: (small eyes of fear) Wow, that was a little harsh.

De-Raz turns to glare at the blonde, Naruto shakes in fear. De-Raz sighs.

De-Raz: Yea Yea, I'll buy them a new pair of jumpsuits as an apology later. But anyways, now it's time for the real news for the readers.

BELOW THIS MESSAGE IS A COUPLE OF SUMMARIES FOR MY LATEST STORY IDEAS! NOTE THAT I WILL NOT START THESE UNTIL THIS ONE IS FINISHED, OR AT LEAST PRETTY DAMN CLOSE! JUST WANT OPINIONS ON HOW THESE SOUND, MAYBE AN OPINION ON WHICH ONE I WOULD START WITH FIRST!

_Story Title: Untitled_

_Anime/Manga: NarutoxNanoha StrikerS_

_Rating: T or M, not sure yet_

_Summary:_

_After the destruction of the Akatuski and Orochimaru's Otogakure, the Elemental Countries appeared to finally indulge itself in another era of peace. However, that peace is soon shattered by the intrusion of another organization, only this one is from the most unlikely of places…the stars above! Homeless and alone, Uzumaki Naruto, now the only native of his world still alive, travels through the universe, forced to adapt to the change of tactics and technology for not only survival, but revenge! Obviously AU_

_Story Title: Untitled_

_Anime/Manga: NarutoxElemental Gelade_

_Rating: T or M once again_

_Summary:_

_Ninjas are defined as tools, people who are to destroy their emotions for the completion of the mission and the capacity to operate at optimum efficiency. A ninja's goal is to be a 'living weapon' essentially for the safety and prosperity of their village and country. What if Uzumaki Naruto, on the night of the Mizuki Incident, not only learned the Kage Bunshin that night? And that the blonde jinchuuriki meets a person who takes the term of 'living weapon' to a new and more literal level than ever before?! Naruverse AU_

SO REMEMBER, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!

* * *


	8. Training the Newbies

De-Raz: Hey there, sorry for the delay in updates, this last month has been test after test after test after test…etc. etc. But hey, TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, SHOVE IT BIATCHES!

(clears throat)

Well, now that I got that out of the way, since it's summer, you can hopefully expect faster updates, at least more than the once a month thing…hopefully.

Now I take it to Naruto for the disclaimer.

Naruto: Yea, well, De-Raz-Bomber don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does (stupid bastard, making me such an idiot). If De-Raz did own Naruto, then Itachi wouldn't have-

(SPOILER FOR NON MANGA READERS!)

But Anyways, let's read the new chapter. Remember to Review as well!

* * *

It was a fairly foggy, misty, forest environment all eleven of the Senshi (AN: this includes Mamoru) found themselves in not even a full day after Christmas. Not only them, but the two cats Artemis and Luna were there as well, taking a cat nap up on a tree branch. The Senshi were all dressed in civilian clothing that would was made for exercising, though none of them seemed to be in the condition or mood for strenuous activities. Why would that be?

Well, judging by the fact it was only five o'clock in the morning, and that the sun still hasn't even dawned yet played a major factor in their current disposition. This was especially true for their supposed leader Usagi, who had the tendency to oversleep even for regular wake up times. Said blonde was leaning against Mamoru's shoulder already sleeping comfortably, or at least as comfortable as could be giving the circumstances.

"Well now, I'm surprised and mildly impressed you all made it on time" the twelve of them (Usagi still being asleep, while waking the two cat guardians) heard a familiar voice coming from above them. Looking upwards, they were expecting to see the regular cloaked and disguised figure and the regular pair of red demonic eyes staring back at them, so were shocked to see something completely different.

True, Meitsuki was still wearing the cloak, still completely disguising his physique, but the fact he had the hood down, revealing the face underneath, was the stunner.

Getting the first look at his face after so long, the girls made sure to commit the image to memory. His visible skin, which constituted to his face and hands, was tan but not overly so, and was free from any blemishes. Meitsuki's face was devoid of baby fat, and his facial structure was proof that he was really their age, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones to give him the impression of a noble. Full red lips shut in a stoic expression. Silver hair was decorated with light golden highlights that fell down in a luscious flow to right below his shoulder blades. The same hair continued to fall in the front, completely blocking view of his forehead and slightly covering a pair of silver eyes that were more reflective than a mirror, taking in them image of all twelve of them and sending it back at them. Each silver orb was marred by a black dot like shape on the outer corners. Two long bangs on the outside framed his face as they fell to meet the bottom of his ears.

Though he appeared stoic on the outside, inwardly Naruto was judging their reactions to his fictional appearance made real on by a Sharingan-powered genjutsu he had been practicing on the way here. It was strange for him though; when he had been thinking of a disguise, this face just seemed to pop out at him.

_This is definite proof the Sharingan will be a major aid in my Genjutsu capabilities; it might make them a little more trusting in my teachings if they could at least attach a face to their mentor after all _he mused to himself. He had to hold back a fit of chuckles as he saw the blushing faces of the Inner Senshi, Hotaru and Chibiusa. Naruto hoped the youngest two didn't get a crush on him like girls their age tend to do. Michiru and Haruka were studying him, probably to see if they had seen a person around the city with his features, or it could possibly be because he wasn't using Kyuubi's eyes. Setsuna was the more surprising reaction though, because the usually stoic green haired woman was showing more emotion than he'd usually see in her green orbs. The look in her eyes told him it was like she had found something important that she had been lost. None of the other Senshi noticed, and Naruto decided not to peer into it for now anyways. Even Luna and Artemis looked shock, though they each had a fair bit of suspicion.

All of the Senshi were still silent, all of them wondering why he showed his face now of all times. The more cautious ones (read: Haruka, Luna, Artemis) were wondering if that was even his real face. They could all feel that there was something familiar about it, but could not put their finger on it.

Noticing that two faces were missing from his inspection, he looked again to see Mamoru and Usagi sitting by a tree, the former attempting to wake up the later. The blond shinobi in disguise motioned the other man to move away, which he decided to follow.

It was a good thing he did, for not even five seconds later the sleeping blonde girl was awakened from her nap prematurely with a large glob of water, soaking her.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" she yelled, jumping up from the water bullet smashing into her face. She looked around a couple of seconds, looking to see the culprit of such a rude wake up call. She saw her comrades looking up at something in shocked silence, which led her to sighting Meitsuki coming down from the tree towards the girls.

"Hey everybody…who is that guy? And why hasn't Meitsuki shown up yet?"

Usagi's question was answered with a wide round of sweat drops.

It was Rei who decided to berate her. "You moron, that _is _Meitsuki!"

"Really?" she asked clueless, looking him over again before shaking her head. "Nope, that can't be Meitsuki! He's never shown us his face, plus he's not wearing that silly cloak and hood, and his eyes are red, not silver like this guy's."

"Ahem" the silver haired nin in disguise cleared his throat to grab Usagi's attention. As she looked she saw him holding up the edge of his clothing in one hand. It wasn't until then the blonde noticed that it was in fact _that_ _silly coat and hood. _She looked at Meitsuki's face to see him glaring at her as his silver mirror eyes darkened, the black tomoe spinning wildly. Not only that, but a sudden pressure was being pressed on all of them, like they were prey in the eyes of a predator ready to strike. Overall it made an intimidating sight.

Usagi began sweating profusely. "I m-mean…uh…that super awesome…cloak thing…hehehe."

He suddenly beamed, as if saying "damn straight" by his body language, and the pressure placed on all of them faded away into nothingness. They all breathed a sigh of relief, and Chibiusa managed to stop shivering in fright.

All eleven of them decided to hold off on asking just what he had done, as Minako made her own inquiry. "Usagi does have a point, how come your eyes aren't red anymore?"

"All your questions will be answered in due time" he said in a sage like voice, making them all sweat drop. "But anyways, I am sure you're all wondering what I did when Usagi made that rude comment about my attire, right?"

They all nodded, Usagi flushed in embarrassment.

"That, my dear girls, and Mamoru" he added, seeing a glare sent his way, "was killing intent. A basic tool in a shinobi's arsenal, though it takes plenty of experience to proficiently use it. One of the many things I plan to teach you to use, but much more importantly resist."

"What else are you going to teach us Meitsuki" Makoto asked the nin. He looked like he spaced out for a minute before his reply.

"Well, first off call me Meitsuki-sensei or just sensei."

"Why the hell should we do that?!" Haruka shouted angrily at him.

"Because you should respect your elders" he replied cheekily with an eye smile reminiscent of his own cycloptic sensei.

"I'm older than you are gaki!"

"Ah, but right now I am the wiser, smarter individual who is being oh so willing to instruct and guide my more inexperienced peers. I would think you had more manners than the average man considering how feminine you are." That was apparently a bad retort seeing as Michiru had to hold her friend back from 'pummeling the silver haired gaki' along with several other things to permanently mutilate him.

"Ok back to more…pressing matters, what is it you're teaching us…Meitsuki-sensei?" Makoto repeated her question.

"Right, correct you are. Well, unfortunately we're on a strict time limit, seeing as I have no clue about how long Akatsuki will wait before deciding they're better off coming after me themselves. To tell you the truth I don't know why they haven't already." That answer was met with incredulous stares from the others. "What, I can't know everything, so sue me! So for now, I'll be building up your stamina and speed, along with battle tactics, coordination between assaults and weapons training. Then we'll go into the actual shinobi arts of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

They were all slightly disappointed that the 'cool stuff' as Chibiusa and Usagi would put it was being held off till later, but were curious about the weapons training. Meitsuki, however, pulled some things out of his pockets before tossing them towards the Senshi. As they caught them, they saw they were each holding four sweatbands. They looked perfectly normal except for the strange ink design that was painted on the inside.

"All of you put each band on an ankle and wrist. These will be the first step towards improving yourselves physically."

"What are these, sensei?" Ami asked after they had all of them on. The blue haired girl was curious about the strange designs, and the sadistic smirk on Meistuki's face spoke ill will for them.

"Why, I'm glad you asked that Ami" he replied as he brought his hands together in a handseal for them to see. Not two seconds later, all eleven of them were getting real cozy with the forest floor. "The design you saw on those bands are called Gravity Seals. Right now they are set at 1.5x normal gravity."

Only Mamoru was able to garner the strength to lift his head to glare at him, but the silver eyed teen could just feel the anger rolling off the others in waves.

"Well, come on now, you don't want to spend your whole morning kissing dirt, do you? We still got your warm up exercises to do."

The Senshi weren't able to stand stable again for another two hours, though Naruto was mildly impressed by that time. He wasn't going to let it show though, he'd wait until they could actually do the warm up he had planned.

"Alright, now that it seems you are able to stand, I want twenty laps around this clearing, along with thirty sit-ups and push-ups."

They all stared at him slack-jawed, was he insane or something! They had just finished being able to stand up correctly!

Usagi was one of those who were more vocal in their opinions. "Tsuki-sensei, that is way too much, we are going to die! Tell him Momo-chan...Momo-chan?"

"It looks to me that he's already getting ahead of you girls."

The Senshi heard Meitsuki's comment, and sure enough spotted Mamoru heading off on his first lap, though it was obvious he was exerting quite the effort.

_He's got some willpower, being able to go like that without complaining _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Sort of like some idiot I could mention."**

_That better not be me you're talking about._

"Well" Meitsuki urged on. "You better hurry up."

"Why should we?"

Five Kage Bunshins puffed into existence, each of them wielding a few kunai. The one they presumed to be the original wore a maniacal grin on his face.

"Because otherwise Swiss cheese ain't gonna have nothing on you girls. At least it'd be a chance to test your reflexes at the same time."

Sure enough, they all sped off, desperate to avoid the wrath of those weapon wielding clones, as the original laughed mentally.

_Ah, pain is such a great motivational tool. Now I know why Anko does this so often. _

"**Ah, taking hold of my sadistic streak, huh. I knew I'd rub off on you in some way."**

_Shut up._

Meitsuki left a Kage Bunshin to monitor their progress, while the original Shunshin'd to another clearing. This clearing was actually the backyard of his house, and was riddled with thin poles sticking up to about eight feet above ground, the outer edged arranged as a circle. Standing on the tops of random poles in the center where some of his clones without the genjutsu hiding their looks, while on the outside edge was a clone on each pole, all of them wielding a kunai. At key vantage points outside this little pole arena were more Kage Bunshins, each of them taking notes as the ones in the center dodged the kunais being thrown in by the ones on the edge. Every Kage Bunshin in the clearing had their Sharingan activated.

Meitsuki let them all dispel, and waited a few minutes for the headache to subside before making more to fill in the previous clones' positions. He himself took to a pole at the very center, and as the clones started tossing the kunai, he and his other clones began dodging in spectacular ways, sometimes jumping to other poles, and even using other clones as springboards.

_Why the hell am I doing this again, Kyuubi? I don't see the help this gives._

"**I don't see how this isn't helpful kit. The taijutsu style we're building is based off of quick, unpredictable counter attacks to fool the Sharingan. For this, you're going to need flexibility, quick reflexes and great balance to maintain you're center of gravity and keep in total control of your movements while making those wild attacks. Not only that, but this will help your clones better coordinate themselves for dodging attacks, allowing them to last longer and be able to spam more of them without worrying they'll mess each other up. Plus, you're working your Sharingan to the limit as it predicts the path of the kunais shooting from every direction, along with the movements of your other clones."**

_Wow, you put a lot of thought in making this exercise._

"**Of course, I am the magnificent Kyuubi no Kitsune. Oh, and you should pay attention to your surroundings more."**

_What the fuck are you-_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by a Kage Bunshin unexpectedly crashing into him, making it puff into smoke as the original lost his bearings, getting hit with two kunai on the way to the ground.

"…ow."

_Ok, and why the fuck are the poles eight feet high?!_

"**In your words, 'pain is such a great motivational tool'."**

_Kitsune-teme!_

"**Love ya too gaki."**

* * *

For the next two hours, the blonde shinobi continued practicing in that way, trying to advance his Sharingan and reflexes as quickly as possible. That was until he was assaulted with memories of the clone he made to watch over the girls and Mamoru, realizing that they had finished up their exercises. Unfortunately, the distraction made him prime target #1, being pelted with four more kunai and two shurikens in various regions and the newest addition to the scenery below the tall poles.

Grumbling about 'sadistic assholes' and 'suicidal exercises', he pulled out the deadly projectiles with hardly a wince and dispelling his clones. Not even bothering to clean the blood off his cloak, he Shunshin'd back to the original clearing.

All eleven of his 'students' were sweating buckets and panting heavily on the ground, too tired to even be surprised at his sudden entrance, though they were able to glance concernedly at his bloodied attire. He just waved off their concerns, saying he was fine, before getting down to favorite activity…annoying people.

"Well, that was an enlightening experience, wasn't it?"

Cue the steaming glares on all eleven of them, even Usagi and Setsuna. Meitsuki just chuckled amusedly at their antics.

"Ma, you can thank me for this later." Looking at their faces, none of them looked like they were going to thank him anytime soon. "Anyways, I'll give you ten minutes before we begin the next exercise."

Those ten minutes were mostly spent trying to regain as much energy as possible; who knew what their newest sadistic sensei would teach them.

Meitsuki stood in front of all the sitting girls and Mamoru, their break already finished. "Alright, then…now for your next task, we're going to be doing an exercise essential for the shinobi arts. Without it, a person could never achieve the things a ninja is capable of. This exceedingly difficult, mind breaking, resolve wearing undertaking is…"

When he didn't speak for a few seconds, everybody was getting beyond annoyed. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout. Now, for the next three hours, you're all going to be…meditating!" he shouted cheerfully, causing them all to face plant.

"You mean like those weirdly dressed people on T.V., Tsuki-sensei?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Well…if you want to look at it that way, I suppose" the new sensei agreed, feeling put out he was being compared to some people on T.V. "The point of this will be a test to discover if you have the ability to use chakra."

"What's chakra, Tsuki-sensei?" Chibiusa asked, adopting Usagi's own nickname for the shinobi, though Meitsuki could see all of them staring at the silver haired teen expectantly. He couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by it.

_Geez, maybe I should give Iruka-sensei more credit for putting up with Academy students._

"Well, I'm not the best with theory and facts like this, but I'll try…Chakra is essentially the mixture of a person's physical and mental energy. This energy travels through the body in a system called chakra coils, which are regulated by 361 points and 8 gates. Through the use of handsigns" here Meitsuki went through the twelve handsigns slowly so the Senshi could get a good sight "a ninja manipulates chakra to perform hundreds of tasks, from walking up walls, to strengthening the body, to performing a variety of ninjutsu and genjutsu." _Well, that was more than I thought I knew._

"Meitsuki-sensei, if chakra is produced by everybody, then why do you need to see if we can use it?" Ami asked, bringing up a point said person wished hadn't come up.

_Damn she's sharp. _"Well you see…the fact is, although chakra is produced by everybody, the chakra coils may become shriveled or put in a poor condition by disuse. Though it takes a very long time for it to happen naturally to a person trained to use it, if ever, it could happen to a regular civilian. The age it becomes impossible to unlock it could occur anywhere from a prepubescent age to the late teens, which is why I need to check." _Well, it's true enough. Besides, I can't exactly say that being from a different world, I'm not sure chakra exists in these people the same way, now can I? _the blonde in disguise thought to himself nervously. Luckily for him, they all seemed to accept this fact.

"What if we can't use this chakra?" Hotaru asked.

"Yea, does that mean you won't let us help you?" Usagi added. The rest of them looked equally anxious.

Though the silver eyed boy wouldn't say it, he had to admit he was beyond touched by the fact they all seemed worried about not being able to help him. Two pairs of puppy dog eyes (courtesy of Usagi and Chibiusa) were the clinchers.

"Sigh…no, even if you can't use chakra, there are others styles of fighting I could teach you. I myself know a few excellent ninja who use little to no chakra when they fight" Meitsuki admitted, thinking of three people of Team Gai in particular.

_They might be…eccentric, but I still miss them. I'd even be willing to get hit with that horrendous Sunset Genjutsu._

Though the blonde in disguise didn't like the idea of them fighting S-Rank nukenins if they couldn't even use chakra, their smiling faces put him a little more at ease.

Meitsuki sat down, demonstrating the meditating position Jiraiya had taught him (he had a ball getting revenge on having to do something so boring), and correcting any mistakes the Senshi had.

"Now, clear your mind of all distractions, feel for the energy flowing through your body, gathering in the core of your being. Once you can feel it, try to grasp it, and pull it to the surface."

The next three hours were pretty silent in the forest clearing, the only sounds coming from the breathing of the meditating girls and Mamoru, and the two hundred or so Kage Bunshins doing a variety of chakra control exercises, combining tree walking, kunai balancing, and leaf balancing. Looking at all of them sitting on the ground, Meitsuki was ready to call it a day, until he felt a shift in the air. Apparently, the others felt it too, as all the Senshi woke from their trances, only to see Rei and Setsuna glowing, the unmistakable feeling of chakra flow out of their bodies. Though the colors themselves were not like the usual blue of human chakra. Sure, there are always slight differences between people, but not one so drastic that one person had a flaming red-orange color and a forest green, respectively.

Meitsuki looked at this in veiled bewilderment and pride. _I was expecting them to be among the first to get it. Rei is already experienced with meditation sitting in front of that shrine flame, and Setsuna is the Guardian of that Space-Time Door thing. But still, to get it after such a short time in nothing short of impressive._

The rest of the girls and Mamoru, however, were getting a close up feel of their chakra. Rei's orange-red chakra flailed wildly but didn't look at all like it would go out of control, and radiated a gentle heat; it was much the same as the flame she always meditated in front of at her shrine. Setsuna's on the other hand was much more subdued, as if kept down by something. That same pressure was pushing down on everything in a certain range; it wasn't much but was noticeable. The Senshi observed this all with a careful glance, but they couldn't hold back their excitement at the prospect of tapping into that same power.

Rei and Setsuna powered down after a few more seconds at Meitsuki's order, the two of them feeling more energized than ever before. The two women shared a short glance, though it was enough to get across a short message that planted a small smirk on their faces.

_With this, there's no way we can lose!_

* * *

The next few hours had been, to their dismay, even more physical exercise. Meitsuki's excuse had been that they needed to become fit fast to learn taijutsu and be able to keep up with the speed Akatsuki members achieve. The Senshi just thought he was being a damn sadist. They were only more convinced when he said he was letting them off early that day. His next comment hadn't helped at all either.

"What do you mean you were going easy on us?!" Needless to say, Usagi was the most vocal of her opinion, though it was plain to see that all the others were just as shocked.

"Well, yea. After all, I had to let your bodies adapt to all the extra weight, and the fact that it was your first day." Without his hood in the way, the girls and Mamoru could actually see the grin that went with the mischievous twinkle in his eye. To be honest, it looked eerily similar to a friend of theirs. "Anyways, we'll all meet back here at six o'clock tomorrow, a little favor for you guys! And be sure to not eat any breakfast."

"Why not, sensei?" the Senshi had gotten used to calling him that by now, if Haruka did it grudgingly.

"I'll be giving you all a special test to see what I have to work at, and I don't want any of you to throw up. Fighting alongside has gotten me a good idea, but I can learn more fighting against you all."

Makoto was the one to raise their query. "Wait, you mean we'll all be fighting against you? Won't that be dangerous for you?"

Meitsuki chuckled amusingly as he looked at all of them. "Now, why would it be dangerous for me? Don't worry…I can assure you I'll be perfectly fine."

Everyone but Usagi glared at him, catching the not-so-subtle jab at their skills.

"Okay then Tsuki-sensei, as long as you're sure you won't get hurt" was Usagi's brilliant comment, sending all the forest's occupants to the ground at her caring, if absent minded attitude.

As all the Senshi got back up again, they noticed that their bodies suddenly felt lighter, like a great weight had been taken off of them, and their screaming muscles finally had a chance to rest completely. Wondering what had happened, they all looked at Meitsuki who had put his hands together in another hand seal. His mirror silver eyes shined even brighter in his amusement.

"I can see you're all wondering why you suddenly feel lighter, right?" They all nodded in agreement. "Well, I took the liberty of deactivating the gravity seals for now; your bodies aren't ready for the strain of keeping it on all the time yet. Just remember though, they turn back on first thing tomorrow, so be sure to wear those bands. See ya later!" None of them had the opportunity to thank the silver eyed teen or ask any questions before he disappeared in yet another swirl of leaves.

The people still in the forest clearing, seeing no reason of sticking around, made their way back to Rei's shrine. Luna and Artemis, who had been watching from the branches, jumped down before settling on the shoulders of their charges Usagi and Minako.

"Well, I'd say that went pretty well, don't you think?" That was the wrong thing to say, as being subjected to more than a few death glares made the white cat realize.

"What was that, Artemis?" Minako's tone was way too sweet for his liking, and decided to do the smart thing and shut up.

Luna interceded before her companion made another dumb comment. "You must admit, that boy's teachings will be more than beneficial for your battles against the Dark Kingdom."

"Yea, but does he have to push us so hard? And he even said that it was going to be much harder! It couldn't get worse, even if he wore some hideous outfit and shouted annoying comments without end!"

* * *

On a training field in another dimension, two familiar green-jumpsuit wearing males were having a light warm-up, when suddenly the both of them sneezed.

"Hmm, it appears a youthful somebody is thinking about us Gai-sensei!"

"Yes, they must be praising us for our YOUTFULNESS!"

"YOSH, THEN I SHALL SHOW THIS PERSON HOW MUCH POWER OF YOUTH I HAVE BY RUNNING FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THIS CLEARING, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT I'LL DO ONE THOUSAND ONE HANDED PUSH-UPS!"

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT MY STUDENT, I'LL DO TWO THOUSAND KICKS, AND IF I FALL SHORT OF MY GOAL THEN I WILL RUN ONE HUNDRED MILES ON MY HANDS!"

"YOSH! IF YOU BREAK YOUR ARMS BEFORE REACHING THAT GOAL GAI-SENSEI, THEN I'LL RUSH YOU TO THE KONOHA HOSPITAL IN UNDER THREE MINUTES!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

_Why do I have the feeling I/she just unleashed something horrific and…youthful? _Usagi thought to herself, unknown to her the rest of them shared the same sentiments as a shiver crawled down their spines.

"Well, as the saying goes, 'no pain, no gain'. Looking at how much pain you girls are in, I could say that boy takes it to heart" Artemis advised.

"Well, at least Meitsuki-sensei finally showed us his face" Minako said before her face took on a more girlish expression. "And what a face it was, I mean it looked like the face of a prince!"

The younger girls' blushed faintly as his visage appeared at the forefront of their minds again. Setsuna, who was following at the rear, looked thoughtful though, something Michiru took notice of.

"Setsuna, is there something wrong?"

The green haired woman was startled from her thinking at the inquiry, composing herself before answering. "It is nothing, just…something felt strange about his face?"

"What do you mean, Setsuna?" Hotaru asked one of her adult figures. The rest of the Senshi had also turned their attention to the older Sailor soldier.

"I can not be sure, but I do not think that was his real face."

"Are you sure?"

Luna spoke up, answering Makoto's question. "Setsuna is right. Artemis and I also felt something off about him from the time he revealed his presence, though neither of us could tell what it was."

"What?!" Usagi yelled vocally. "Why would Tsuki-sensei do that?!"

"Obviously because he doesn't want us to see his real face, Odango-atama" Rei retorted. Usagi was about to retort, undoubtedly setting off another argument, but Mamoru intervened readily.

"Calm down Usako" he said, wrapping an arm around her. It worked well enough.

"That doesn't explain _why _he'd want to keep his face hidden though or how he does it."

None of them could form a sufficient explanation about it.

"Maybe it was a mask?"

"It would have had to have been a very good one for none of us to notice."

"He might have dyed his hair and worn contacts."

"Yea, but then why didn't he do that until now? Not only that, but I don't those eyes could be like that from contacts."

"What about you Ami, do you have any ideas?"

Everyone looked at the blue haired girl, who shifted nervously at the attention being drawn to her.

"W-well, remember when Meitsuki-sensei mentioned those three shinobi arts?"

"Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu?" Chibiusa guessed, getting a nod of affirmation from Ami.

"Yes…maybe Meitsuki-sensei was using one of those things? Maybe something he couldn't use until recently?" The girls all thought about that for about three seconds, before realizing that that idea was loads better than any of their crap ideas.

"Ami, you're a genious!" Minako shouted, making the blue haired girl blush at the praise.

"So all we have to do is learn how to use this chakra-" Usagi began.

"Then Meitsuki will teach us whatever he did to disguise his face and how to fight it-" Chibiusa added.

"And then we can find out what he really looks like!" both the girls said at the same time in an eerie sister fashion. Though the idea was very appealing to all the friends gathered there.

"Well, it looks like Setsuna and Rei are already ahead of us on that, so it's up to you two to unmask him!"

"And why would I want to do that?" the shrine maiden asked.

Usagi looked at her incredulously. "Come on Rei, you can't say you aren't curious about what he really looks like?!

"That's not the point. There must be a good reason he has for keeping it a secret, and we don't have the right to force him to show us."

"Rei places a valid argument. It would not be courteous of us to expose his identity unwillingly."

"Not you too Setsuna!"

* * *

_Well, I think that went pretty well, right Kyuubi? _Naruto thought as his sweat stained body met the warm, calming effects of bath water. His cloak was already taken by a Kage Bunshin to be patched up and washed while he relaxed a bit before more training. _Never would have imagined for any of them to unlock their chakra on the first day._

"**Yes, and it is most likely that all of them have the same talent in this case" Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice echo in his mind. "There was a strange feeling I got, however."**

_Huh, weird, I had a strange feeling too. What was your's?_

"**There were some abnormalities in their chakra signatures. Their chakra was different than the average shinobi. Not like a demon's would be, but not like you guys. If I had to speculate, I'd say there powers as Senshi have done something to their chakra system."**

_Well, until I start teaching them how to use it, we'll just have to be patient. But that wasn't the strange feeling I got._

"**What was it?"**

_I can't really describe it that well. It was like…I've done it before or something similar…but this was our first day of training…you don't think I'm going crazy do you?!_

_**Hmm, should I tell the brat about that strange door? ...Nah, he can find out about it by himself. Better for him in the long run, can't help him with everything after all **_The fox thought to himself before answering his container. **"No, I doubt you're going crazy. Then again, your stupidity makes it hard to tell if you're not crazy already."**

_Shut up baka kitsune!_

Feeling he'd spent enough time relaxing, Naruto got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him before heading to his room. Once inside, he put on his regular training outfit, foregoing the cloak for now as he went back outside.

"**Hurry it up brat, you still got two more hours of the pole exercise before working on some chakra control, not to mention a new Katon technique I'm going to show you."**

Naruto just mumbled indistinctly about 'slave driving foxes' and 'sadistic assfucks' as he went back outside for more grueling training. He would have to end it a bit early today, he did have some poor souls to mess with tomorrow. Suddenly a malicious, evil idea hit him like a freight train. He wanted to annoy some unfortunate souls tomorrow...so, what better way to do it than emulate his favorite, if only, lazy, perverted, face hiding sensei?

**"Man, kit. That is just cruel, what did they ever do to you?"**

_Nothing, but you have to admit it is too good an idea to pass up._

**"...True. Do it."**

The Senshi suddenly had an unholy feeling that tomorrow was going to be a bad day for them.

* * *

True to form, Meitsuki did copy one of his second sensei's (since he always though of Iruka as his first) favorite mannerisms to annoy people. Because of that, he appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the eleven Senshi…at 9 o'clock sharp. Exactly as planned.

_Now, Five Easy Steps to Act Like an Annoying Bastard of a Sensei:_

_Step 1: Arrive incredibly late compared to students._

"Yo" Meitsuki said dully, walking up without a care in the world.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!!" was the reply of most of them. Rei and Ami could just hold in their own yells, though it was obviously they were just as mad. Having to wake up early for two days in a row, and having to wait three hours doing nothing while being hungry would do that. Michiru was too focused on holding Haruka back from trying to punch his face in to shout at him, and Setsuna…was being Setsuna. But silver eyed shinobi could see the building frustration in her emerald eyes as well.

_Man, it's just like Shino…only a bit more expressive._

"Meitsuki, is there a particular excuse for your tardiness?" Setsuna, being the calmest of the group, decided to speak the question plaguing their minds.

Meitsuki had to try very hard to suppress a grin from splitting his face in two. "Oh, well you see…I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way around."

_Step 2: Use an annoying and obvious lie for an excuse._

"Tsuki-sensei, how can a black cat cross your path when you just do that cool leaf teleporting thing here?"

True, it was a stupid question, considering it was such an obvious lie, but everybody still stared at Usagi in surprise at how true it was. Stupid, but true.

"Well, that move is actually just high speed movement, so technically I'm still running, just too fast for you to see." He couldn't help but humor her, and he was having a hard time not falling down on his ass to laugh his head off.

After calming himself down a bit, Meitsuki turned to look at his gathering of 'students', his face set in a serious gaze that told them to pay attention. "Now, I believe it is time for our test to begin, shall we?" He suddenly pulled out…five silver bells dangling on separate strings from one of his cloak's pockets.

"**Are you really giving them this test?"**

_Of course, why not? Just wish I had some logs to tie the losers to. Oh well, can't get everything._

"Now, your test for this morning is very simple…or not so simple depending on how you look at it. Basically, it's an all out battle, and your mission is to take these bells from me. 'What is so important about these little bells?' your faces are asking me. Really, it's not the bells themselves that are important, only that" as the cloaked sensei was talking, a Kage Bunshin came down from the tree-tops, carrying what appeared to be five bento boxes "the people who get a bell are the ones to get lunch."

_That bastard, that's why he said not to eat breakfast! _Was the theme of everyone's thoughts.

"But Meitsuki-sensei, I only see five bells in your hand?" Hotaru pointed out. His gentle smile became a vicious smirk that did not bode well for any of them.

"Well Hotaru, unfortunately for you guys, I was running short on cash, which means I only had enough for five bentos. I suppose that means only five of you get lunch before training."

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

_Step Three: Create an exercise with conditions that will ensure pissed off losers._

"Life isn't always fair. Besides, I consider it 'personal motivation'. You all will just have to try harder to take these from me is all. Plus" he added, pulling out a small alarm clock with his other hand "You all have until twelve o'clock until this test is over. So, if none of you have a bell by that time, I guess I'll just have to eat them all in front of you."

That comment was met with some severe death glares and growling stomachs, but he just waved them off.

"Two small hints for you guys though" he said cheerfully, but then his face turned deadly serious, so much so that it startled them, "1, you should probably find a place to hide and plan, and 2…if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you'll never stand a chance."

Taking his words to heart, the Senshi all rushed for the surrounding wildlife in an attempt to get to safety and make their plans. They've seen him fight enough youma with them that it would be difficult to get those bells. And they did not want to be the ones to go through a day of training without breakfast _and _lunch.

Meitsuki looked around for a few seconds, expecting to see an empty clearing. It was to his surprise and mild disappointment to see a two familiar faces. He thought it ironic that it was both the tomboys of the group to stay for a fight.

"I suppose there's a reason you two decided to ignore such helpful advice, I hope?"

"Hell, there's no way I'm going to wait when I finally have the chance to kick your ass, gaki!" Haruka yelled out, changing into Sailor Uranus. In the wildlife, Michiru couldn't help but sigh exasperated at her significant other.

_Haruka-chan sure acts different with Meitsuki. Even when a person would question her gender, she doesn't usually get so angry or keep a grudge this long. I wonder what about Meitsuki makes him able to get under her skin? _

Makoto followed the sandy blonde's lead, becoming the familiar Sailor Jupiter. "And I've been waiting a while for the chance to spar against you Meitsuki-sensei!"

"Hmm, well, I suppose there is nothing to do about it now. So, you two will be the first to learn Shinobi Tactics #1: Taijutsu." They two women began to charge at him, but faltered when he reached into a pocket of his cloak. Expecting to see a weapon of some kind, like his swords, so nearly face-faulted, along with the others hiding in the woods, when he instead pulled out a book, whilst slouching into a lackadaisical position that'd make the masked pervert jounin proud. The book it self's cover read: BLEACH VOLUME 2. The blonde in disguise had been sorely tempted to take out a hentai book, but didn't want to have to deal with the feminine fury. He was surrounded by ten girls right now after all.

_Besides _he thought, flipping through another page, _the first volume Ami got me was way more awesome than those dirty books of Ero-sennin's._

_Why the heck is he reading a book at a time like this? _Makoto thought to herself. Haruka, on the other hand, was a little more vocal about it.

"Hey, instead of reading that book, you should be focused on the fight!"

His silver eyes with black tomoe stared back at them dully for a couple of seconds before turning back to his book. "Oh don't worry about me, whether I'm reading or not isn't going to affect this outcome."

_Hehehe…Step 4: Insult students' capabilities in the bluntest ways._

Both of the tomboys in front of him bristled at the insult. Makoto especially; she worked her hardest to become well versed in martial arts, and she felt proud in her own skills.

_Insult me like that will he?! He is _so _dead!_

Still reading his book, Meitsuki could see the two in front of him charging in a rage from over the pages. He had to commend them for their speed at least, it was probably around low-mid Chunnin level. He absently wondered if any of them realized that he had left the weight bands off for this test.

_Shouldn't let my thoughts wander like that right now _Meitsuki thought to himself, turning his attention back to the two in front of him. Concentrating on charging at their temporary sensei, the two didn't notice the black tomoe in his mirror like eyes begin to spin. _Tsk Tsk Tsk. How well do they expect that to work? Oh well, it's their chance for getting lunch, not mine._

_And now, Step Five: Defeat students in the most humiliating of ways. As Kakashi-sensei would say…time to screw with them._

* * *

De-Raz: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this newest addition to Ninja and Senshi Clash! So please remember to read and review!

Now, my plot bunny ADD scattered brain keeps on coming up with more of these little story ideas, so now I have yet two more ideas along with the 2 from last chapter (turn back if you forgot them). Just so you all don't worry, I won't be starting any of these until I'm at least almost done with this, so don't worry that I'm abandoning this or something. These are just ideas of future stories I might make, and you'll find them on my profile as well.

So here are two more ideas I came up with:

_Story Title: Haven't thought of it yet, duh!_

_Story Elements: Final Fantasy 12xNaruto_

_Rating: T or M (Don't expect any K or K+ from me)_

_Summary: The Yondaime Hokage has successfully sealed away the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the fox, anticipating its hosts' future torture in Konoha, teleports the boy away to the land of Ivalice, where he is found and raised. However, when the Archadian Empire begins its conquest, where is Naruto to turn to for allies other than the land of his birth?_

_Story Title: Not sure_

_Story Elements: NarutoxVampire Knights_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: We all know the common names the populace gives our blonde hero-Demon Brat, Killer, Monster. However, what if those words were truer than they thought, and it wasn't because of the Kyuubi? Discovering his heritage, and the knowledge of what he is from a major tragedy, Naruto leaves Konoha, only to find Otogakure and a certain snake?_

So yea, those are two more ideas. Tell me what you think of them, but you're going to have to review to do it!

SO REVIEW PLZ, AND HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!


	9. TortTesting the Newbies

De-Raz: Whew, finally got this chapter out and this story back on track. Sorry for taking half a year, I kept on getting ideas for this fight, only to write them and realize 'wait, that sucks' before throwing it out and having to try again. Not to mention High School is a real pain in the ass this year and with other stuff. But you probably don't care about this as much as just getting on to the story, so let's go!

Naruto: Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns the Naruto series. De-raz just makes a fanfic about me.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka, now Sailor Jupiter and Uranus respectively, were now within arm's reach of their teen sensei. Uranus, being slightly ahead, initiated the first strike of the test, a simple left handed punch that the shinobi blocked with his forearm that was still holding the Bleach manga. Jupiter followed up with a roundhouse kick to his midsection, but was blocked with his other arm. The older Senshi, seeing that his arms were occupied, attempted a hook to his face, expecting him to block with his other arm. Meitsuki's silver Sharingan had already calculated the action for him, so instead the teen shinobi tilted his head to avoid it while at the same time grabbing hold of Jupiter's leg. The brown haired girl jumped up with her free leg to kick herself free, but he was more than prepared for it. Instead of letting go to block her free foot, Meitsuki instead slammed her into Sailor Uranus like a baseball bat, sending her off her feet. He spun around a couple of times, and using the momentum tossed Jupiter into her fellow Senshi. Luckily, she had already recovered from the surprising hit in time to catch her, though she was once again sent off her feet before grinding into the ground.

"Come on now, not finished already are you?" Meitsuki goaded the two fighters, flipping another page in his reading material and was successful as they charged again.

_Good, they're working together more _he observed as the two weaved between each other, no doubt trying to catch him off guard. Though it didn't really work, he played along, setting up a block for an uppercut from Uranus. His silver Sharingans, even with just one tomoe each, were still able to predict her feint as her uppercut changed into a high kick. He rolled with the movement by jumping into the air for minimal damage, but apparently him in the air is all she was going for, as Sailor Jupiter followed him, setting up for a heel drop.

Meitsuki's eyes widened a little at the coordinated attack, and in his surprise forgot about the foot smashing him into his midsection. Luckily for him, it jarred his mind back to the current situation in time to land on his knees, crouching from the sudden stop.

_Man, she might not have crazy strength like Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan, but she does pack a punch. _

His eyes caught movement from the corner of his sight, so was able to dodge the follow up combo by Uranus easily. For a little bit the young woman would try to hit the silver eyed shinobi, but no matter what he always seemed ready to react accordingly. _And he was still reading that damn Bleach manga!_

Sailor Jupiter observed their exchange of blows from behind a tree as she waited for a time to strike in. However, as she continued watching his counterattacks, she noticed similarities in his fighting style to a certain blonde haired friend of theirs who she had fought only two days prior.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_Makoto, aka Sailor Jupiter, and Naruto were walking along back to the Hikawa Shrine, where the rest of the gang was no doubt still eagerly opening Christmas presents. Though to be more precise, Naruto was supporting Makoto as she hung an arm around his shoulders, since in her eagerness to finally get a spar with the blonde had gone a little overboard, showing off some of her fighting skills gained as a Senshi._

_Then again, it hadn't really mattered in the end, as Naruto was still able to beat her ass into the ground. Sure, she could see him breathing deeply even now, but her experienced eyes noticed the distinct lack of consistent sweating that'd accompany such actions, meaning he either just didn't sweat much or wasn't really as exhausted as he was pretending to be._

_Not only that, but she could have sworn his expressive blue eyes had flashed silver a few times, but she tossed the idea around in her head awhile before dismissing it as a trick of the sunlight._

"_Hey, Naruto?" Makoto asked, getting the blue eyed teen's attention._

"_Yea, Makoto?" _

"_Where did you learn that fighting style of yours? It wasn't like any common stream style, and you were able to counter my moves so well, it's like you knew they were going to happen. So what was it?" Makoto was dying to figure it out. Who knows, maybe he would be willing to teach her at least some of it._

"_Oh, well…um…you see…I kind of had this talent for being very perceptive" he began to explain, but noticed an incredulous look in her eyes at the mention of perceptiveness. "Hey, I can be perceptive too when I want…in a fight…anyways! The person who taught me to fight noticed that, so we began creating a style for myself that focused on counterattacks. You see, for nearly every form of hand-to-hand combat style, every form has some weak point that opponents look to exploit. However, the person adept in using that style already knows where their primary weak point is at any point of their attack, so they'd expect the opponent to attack there and prepare. Because of that, though, most people forget about their smaller, less noticeable weak points in a form, because those aren't the best places for the other guy to hit compared to the primary weak point." She was staring at the usually, somewhat slow blonde, as he lectured on it like a pro. "That forgetfulness, however, just turns those small flaws into the weakest point. With my great body perception, I determine where those small points are, and while I pretend to go after the primary weak point, instead I attack those tiny flaws, dealing blows the foe wouldn't expect. It doesn't really have a name, but I'm still proud of it."_

"_Wow, that's amazing!" Makoto said, astounded. The tomboyish woman had never dreamed a style like that could exist._

_He puffed up his chest a bit in a prideful motion before continuing. "Yea, but it still isn't perfect yet. A person would need plenty of agility and flexibility to strike fast and unexpectedly, before the opponent can realize what a person using my style was actually attempting. The main basis is to keep attacking unpredictably in reaction to any of their attacks. Not to mention, real masters of hand-to-hand rarely, if ever allow themselves to forget any little flaw in any of their movements. Facing a person like that, my style becomes nothing more than an advanced, counter-based style, though the crazy flexible movements added in would help my attacks retain a degree of unpredictability."_

_He looked down to see if he had bored her enough with his ranting yet, only instead she was looking at him with…were those stars in her eyes?_

"_Umm…Makoto?"_

"_You must teach me that please!" Makoto yelled at him, before realizing what she was doing with him right next to her and calmed down. "Sorry, Naruto. Such a cool fighting style just got me really pumped."_

_He chuckled a little at the brown haired girl. "Hehehe, nah, that's okay. I knew a couple of people crazy about fighting like that. Who knows, maybe I will teach you some of it, though I don't know how useful that would be since I'm mainly adjusting it towards myself."_

"_Thanks, Naruto!"_

"_No thanks necessary, though I think we'd better hurry back before the others start getting worried."_

_It was then the tomboyish girl noticed that they had both stopped walking as he had explained his style to her. "Yea, we should hurry."_

_FLASHBACK KAI:_

* * *

Her eyes widened at the memory of Naruto explaining his style, as well as her wondering of those silver flashes. _No way...it can't be…Meitsuki isn't…is he?_

"An important fact of taijutsu, Jupiter" the brown haired girl heard a familiar voice, "never let your opponent get behind you."

_Where did he go?! _Uranus and the rest of the Senshi asked themselves. The tomboyish Senshi had been trying to land a hit on the shinobi, when all of a sudden he had grinned maniacally, scaring the crap out of them. Then he just disappears on them! It didn't take long for all of them to get their answer when they heard a yell of "KONOHA HIJUTSU: SENNIN GOROSHI!" followed by a girl screaming. All of a sudden, Jupiter flies from behind a tree, clutching her…ass? Luckily, her flight path was towards Uranus, who was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

_I seem to be doing a lot of catching today _the Outer Senshi thought to herself setting the brown haired girl down. Almost immediately, Jupiter stood up again, an enraged look on her face.

"YOU POKED ME IN THE ASS, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" her accusation prompted a round of sweatdrops from the surrounding people.

_Did he really?_

"I can assure you, it was done for the most important reasons, and was not for perverted purposes at all" Meitsuki explained as he appeared from behind the same tree, still reading his manga. It made all of their sweatdrops even bigger.

_Is he serious? Who does that in a fight? _Was the basis of their thoughts.

"Oh yea, then what are those reasons!?" she retorted hotly. If anything, it just made his grin wider as he continued reading his manga, not even looking up as he replied.

"Well, for one thing, that kind of action will leave a lasting impression to make sure you remember the lesson, and secondly…it was the most entertaining way I could think of doing it."

_Well, as much fun as this is, it's time to go to Stage 2. Let's see how the rest deal with lesson 2 and 3._

In the surrounding forest, four Meitsuki clones hid in the treetops above, watching their respective target groups as they pondered whether to aid the two Senshi still fighting the boss. A mental signal from 'boss' made both of them grin from under the hood of their cloaks, only placing an illusion over their eyes to a familiar shade of crimson.

_Alright, time for more fun._

* * *

In the clearing, Sailor Jupiter was seething as she heard the silver eyed boy's second reason for her scarring experience. Who even goes around poking people's asses anyways!?

Before the tomboy could make another attempt for the coveted bells, however, both her and Sailor Uranus heard an explosion coming from two different directions. What worried the two of them, however, was when they heard screaming from a familiar bun-haired girl, which told them just who were the targets of said explosions.

Noticing the clouds of smoke and dust from the now destroyed forest, the two girls looked at Meitsuki angrily.

"What did you do to our friends?!" demanded Jupiter. _Whatever he did looks like it could have killed them!_

The boy with silver Sharingans shrugged, feigning indifference as he continued reading. "I just gave the other Senshi some of their own obstacles. They aren't going to get the bells if they don't do anything, so I just gave them a push." Getting a mental message from his Kage Bunshins, he sighed internally that the others were fine. _I'd never forgive myself if I had hurt them seriously just for a test. _

Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa all looked around the manmade clearing that Meitsuki's clone had created; it was only thanks to Setsuna noticing the subtle signals of it getting ready to explode and good reflexes that they had missed the brunt of the damage. The trees around them weren't so lucky, scorched wood and uplifted dirt and roots littered the area. Now in front of them was another clone, though the hood covered its face so they could only see its silver eyes. At least it wasn't reading that Bleach manga.

"Well now, you didn't expect to be able to keep watching the whole time, did you?" they could hear his voice projected through the clearing, a hint of amusement flowing in it, "especially when you don't have much training in the stealth department."

"So what now?" Michiru asked their current adversary. Though they didn't see him move at all, the four of them could _feel _a change in the air, a pressure pushing down on them. It seemed that Chibiusa was taking it the worse though, while Setsuna didn't even seem fazed. Suddenly, Meitsuki's arms shot up, his hands coming out of his sleeves into movements that, even though they didn't know what they meant, they did know what they did.

As he began making the handseals, the blonde in disguise answered, "Now we begin Shinobi Tactics #2: Ninjutsu. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

* * *

At the same time, Ami, Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Mamoru were each standing in front of Meitsuki, who for some reason had his hood up again, though they could still see his strange silver eyes observing them intently. It was a bit unnerving how the strange black marks traveled around his pupils slowly, taking in every minute detail. They weren't going to be intimidated though; they were going to get those bells.

"Sorry about the mess, but I figured it was the best way to get you out of hiding" he said, rubbing the back of his head in mild embarrassment at the destruction his clone wrought. The Senshi found it disturbingly similar to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy they all knew.

Usagi, who was still trying to get her heart beat back to normal, yelled out "That was a pretty scary way to do it, just suddenly appearing behind us and EXPLODING!?"

Meitsuki answered, "Well, I was confident in your skills to escape it."

"And what if we hadn't!?"

At that, he refused to meet them in the eyes as he turned his head to the side. "…It's not like I couldn't get you to the hospital fast enough if necessary" he mumbled to himself, but loudly enough for them to hear, making them pale a bit at the implications. Suddenly, his mood jumped right back up as his head picked back up. "But anyways, you guys are very lucky to be facing me!"

"And why is that?" Mamoru inquired.

"Because" the silver eyed nin answered, "you'll be learning Shinobi Tactics #3, Genjutsu, which is admittedly my worst talent. Now, get ready…"

The Meitsuki clone closed his Sharingan eyes in thought, while the group in front of him all transformed into the Senshi forms. _Now, what were the handseals for that jutsu…hmm…ah, that's right! Well, let's hope this works._

The clone began the short string of handsigns, making sure they all remained in range for the technique. Luckily for him, he opened his eyes to see them keeping eye contact with him as they waited for the effects of his technique. _Big mistake on their part._

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!"

* * *

Sailor Jupiter and Uranus were standing in a ready position in front of Meitsuki, trying to capture some oxygen for their exhausted bodies. The tell tale signs of fatigue was planted on their faces, and there were bruises on places where the skin was exposed, and probably more underneath their Senshi forms. The two had tried in vain to get away from the cloak wearing teen, but it was obvious he wasn't going to let them help their friends. They did find some sense of victory that he was forced to put away his Bleach manga to halt their combined efforts.

"Damn, we're totally outclassed by him" Uranus whispered to the brown haired girl beside her.

"I know, but we have to find everybody else. Who knows what he's doing to them. Especially since one side looks so destructive while the other's totally quiet."

It was true. From what the two tomboys could see beyond the clearing, there was a lot of smoke and debris going around everywhere in one section, where the first explosion had taken place, meaning there was a large fight going on over there. The other side, where the second explosion had occurred, is what bothered the two. From here, Jupiter and Uranus could see no signs of a struggle of any sort happening. Considering the tricks Meitsuki has up his sleeve, they had no idea of whether that was a good or bad thing, but they were betting on the latter.

_Well, if we can't get passed him together… _"Jupiter, you go find your friends, I'll keep Meitsuki busy." The brown haired girl looked at her like she was crazy, which she wasn't afraid to voice out.

"What are you talking about, Uranus? We can't even beat him together, how are you going to beat him by yourself?"

"That's the point, we can't beat him by ourselves" she retorted, her face making it look like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "We need the others, but they're being distracted, probably by some of his annoying clones. If you can get them, we have a shot at getting those bells."

Though Jupiter didn't like it, Sailor Uranus made a good point. They _were _going to need everybody to have a shot at success.

Uranus saw that her comrade agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Ok, so what is your clever plan then?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I'm not done thinking of it yet."

Jupiter looked at her incredulously. "Then how's this idea supposed to work?"

"Just go along with it."

The brown haired girl sweatdropped slightly at Uranus' answer when a familiar male voice sounded through the clearing: "Hello, I hope you two aren't giving up so soon. We still have another hour to go."

The two of them turned their attention to the silver eyed nin, who, to their extreme frustration, had once again pulled out his Bleach manga. "I mean, I guess you could give up right now, I do have some reading to catch up on."

Jupiter and Uranus made another charge towards him, but as they neared his position, Jupiter broke off in another direction.

_Trying to escape again, huh? When will they learn. _Meitsuki made to intercept the brown haired Senshi, but before he could land a hit on her…

"World Shaking!"

Stuck between the choice of being crushed under the wind attack or letting Jupiter escape, the cloack wearing teen jumped to the side just in time to see the forest floor break apart where he had been not a second ago. Recovering, Meitsuki made a final rush towards the brown haired girl, but stopped short in order to block a right hook from Sailor Uranus.

He looked towards her, their arms still in a deadlock. "So you let her escape, but what about you? How do you plan on getting away?"

"I don't" she answered, obviously exerting herself to try to pass his guard. "I'm just here to keep you busy till the others arrive."

At the woman's answer, Meitsuki had to fight to keep the pleased smile from his face. _So, sacrificing herself for the good of the others? It looks like she gets the point in this._

"**Thinking of letting her get a bell, kit?" the Kyuubi inquired from the blonde in disguise.**

_Hmm…maybe, if she puts up a good enough fight._

"Keep me busy huh?" he questioned the tomboy, before his smile turned sadistic. "Well then, I hope you realize that with half the amount of people in this clearing, I'll just have to beat you down twice as hard to get my enjoyment. Better hope they show up swiftly." Sailor Uranus paled noticeably at the implication.

_Damn it Jupiter, you'd better hurry._

* * *

The Senshi of her thoughts was currently wading through a mess of trees, roots, brush and other assorted plant life as she investigated the site of one of the 'bombings', thinking of no other description for it. There was a disturbing lack of noises coming from this direction after just a few screams, most of which could be recognized as Usagi's, compared to the sounds of techniques being tossed around like candy in the other location. And who knows, maybe the lack of fighting over here meant that her friends had already beaten the Meitsuki clone.

It was with that thought in mind that Sailor Jupiter entered the newest clearing in this small forest area, only to see all of her friends, the Inner Senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen, seemingly unconscious over the forest floor, while she saw Meitsuki sitting on a fallen tree trunk, his face stuffed in a Bleach manga. The brown haired girl noted his hood was up and his eyes were those same demonic red from before he exposed his face, but was shoved into the back of her mind in favor of worrying over her friends.

"What did you do to them?!" she yelled at the reading shinobi, pulling his attention away from his reading material. His red slitted eyes went from the book to her, then down at the inactive Senshi.

"Oh, them?" he asked, as if just noticing their presence for the first time. "There's no reason to worry about them, they're perfectly fine, just…sleeping." The honest truth though was that he had to knock them out when both Rei and Ami had broken out of the genjutsu, to the shinobi's immense surprise. Ami, the smart girl she was, had thought of whatever illusion she had been in like a sort of dream, and had taken the 'pinching yourself' approach of waking up from a dream. Granted, she had punched herself after the pinch hadn't been enough, which had amused the teen greatly.

Rei, however, had been the most surprising. He didn't know what the fire using Senshi had seen, he wasn't good enough at the Narakumi to be able to see what it did himself yet, but whatever it had been forced her into desperation, as the girl had unwittingly manipulated her chakra into a large pulse, effectively shattering the chakra induced illusion. Unlike the regular 'Kai' technique though, using a pulse of pure chakra like that had taken its toll on her reserves. Meitsuki had already analyzed her, and was glad to see it was just a case of mild chakra exhaustion that knocked her out. After those two had broken out of it, the clone had decided to knock out Usagi and Mamoru as well before they could do the same.

Sailor Jupiter made a move to wake up Usagi, who was the closest, being hearing Meitsuki call out "You don't want to wake them up, do you?"

She looked at the cloaked figure like he was an idiot. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

His red eyes remained fixated at his current reading material. "Well, if you woke them up" he stated nonchalantly as he held up two of the coveted silver bells, jingling them in the process, "I couldn't give you these. I believe this should be good enough for both you and Sailor Uranus, correct?"

The only awake Senshi in the clearing looked at him and the bells he was holding intensely. "So, let me get this straight, if I don't wake them up…you'll just give me those bells?" her doubtfulness was obvious in the tone she used.

Meitsuki, on the other hand just nodded. "Yup, just walk away right now and I'll give you these bells for you and Uranus. After all, it's not like these four have done anything to help you this test, and I'll be staying right here to make sure your friends remain perfectly safe until the end of the test, or if they wake up. Whichever comes first."

Jupiter thought about it all for three seconds before kneeling by Usagi as she tried to wake up the girl. Meitsuki looked at the girl in confusion over the pages of his manga.

"Do you really think I'd leave my friends behind to an enemy just for some bells? After I wake them up, we'll just take those from you together." _Sorry Uranus, but I couldn't leave my friends in good conscience._

Luckily for the clone, the hood hid his smiling face from view from the Senshi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. With the clone gone, the Henge placed on the bells he was holding broke, revealing them to be two ordinary rocks as the hit the forest floor.

The real Meitsuki, who was firing jutsu after jutsu at the scrambling group of Senshi in front of him, received the memories of the recently deceased Kage Bunshin, and had to smile at the choice Sailor Jupiter made.

_Excellent choice Jupiter, but lets see if you back up your words. _

* * *

The four Senshi that were stuck in the same clearing were extremely grateful for the sudden pause in his attacks, for it gave the four of them time to find some cover in the few trees still standing_._

As they were all regaining their breath, Chibiusa, right now in her Mini-moon form, looked up at Setsuna questioningly.

"What are we going to do, Pluto? No matter what we throw at him, he always has some way to fight back!"

Though she didn't respond outwardly, mentally the green haired woman had to agree with their little comrade. _No matter what we hit him with, he can always counter it. _Now, the Senshi weren't strangers to Meitsuki's abilities with the elements, they had seen him use a few jutsu in their numerable conflicts against youkai. However, the silver eyed nin had usually either used that Rasengan move, those clones, or his sword. It wasn't until now did she realize just how much he held back in those fights, if this was what he was capable of. Gusts of wind, rock walls, fireballs, water dragons, hell he even fired a bolt of lightning from his fingers one time! Whenever one of them attacked, he had a defense ready and could counterattack almost immediately. Pluto knew they had to combine their efforts, but just how they could do it was the question.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Further thinking was immediately halted in preference to dodging the small flaming balls of doom, lighting up the tree they were hiding behind and the surrounding plant life. From there, Pluto stayed back as the other three fired their own attacks, trying to catch the shinobi off guard while she tried to come up with a plan.

_We need to find someway to catch him off guard._

After awhile though, the green haired woman began to notice a pattern to his attacks as he continued blocking their attacks. She told them all to attack him again to see if what she thought was true.

_Somehow, Meitsuki-san is capable of using five different elements. However, he seems to be using them in a certain pattern._

Sailor Pluto observed as Neptune fired her Deep Submerge, the torrent of rushing water flying straight toward the cloak wearing teen. His hands blurred though a series of motions, before he yelled the name of his counter.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" The black tomoe in his eyes swirled as he spat out copious amounts of mud, an act that still baffled her, that soon hardened into a solid stone wall. Upon making contact, the concentrated ball of water exploded, sending the water everywhere, making only a sizeable dent in his defense.

_Against Neptune's water attacks, he uses rocks and earth to defend himself._

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" shouted Sailor Saturn, taking Meitsuki's attention as he goes through more hand seals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Again, his hand circles around his mouth, only this time a powerful gust of wind appears, diverting the course of the attack to his left, knocking down another couple of trees.

_Then he uses wind to knock Saturn's attacks away from him._

Immediately, the ninja turned away from the purple colored Senshi, who was jumping out of the way of his wind attack, to see Chibiusa, right now Sailor Chibi Moon, getting ready to use her own attack. His hands were blurs again, an indication of his next move.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

"Pink Sugar Heart attack!"

Chibi Moon's signature attack made its way to Meitsuki, and just as the rest of them thought it would connect, some of the water made from Neptune's attack rose up to defend him, forming a thick wall that held back her attack. However, the pink haired child didn't stop, as it seemed to be getting through, making her grin.

Sailor Pluto saw the exchange of tecniques, her mind still calculating on his attack patterns. _When defending against Chibi Moon, Meitsuki-san then switches to water techniques._

"Ha, got you now, Tsuki-sensei!"

However, she wasn't the only one who noticed it breaking, as the cloak wearing ninja jumped above the water wall, his hands held together in a handseal.

"Mizu Myakuhaku!"

Something in Chibi Moon's mind told her that staying on the ground would be a bad idea, prompting her to follow her sensei/adversary into the air. Seeing the result of his latest technique, she was thanking whatever instinct drove her to do so, as the wall of water exploded outward in a ring, the pressure pushing away anything and everything not firmly rooted in the ground into trees that were amazingly still upright..

Taking advantage of their adversary being trapped in midair, Sailor Pluto charged up her own attack. _Now if I am right, he should then use a fire move to counter my own._

"Dead Scream."

Meitsuki realized the exposure his jump gave before Pluto, as he was already moving his arms in a blur of motion.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Justu!"

The two attacks collided with each other, resulting in a fantastic show of light and fire, which managed to not catch any plant life on fire miraculously.

_My assumption was correct_ the eldest Senshi thought to herself, before stepping into a puddle. Usually, such a thing would not have grabbed her attention, but it was then she was reminded of the previous water move he had made. Pluto looked around to see if her suspicions were correct, and sure enough, the entire forest ground was soaked; and all the Senshi happened to be standing on it.

_But if my guess on his next attack is right, then… _"Everyone, get off the ground, now!" the usually composed Pluto ordered the others, who decided to heed her words.

And not a second too soon, for when Meitsuki recovered from his jump, his hands were again going through seals before slamming in to the ground.

"Raiton: Raikoumou!" Usually, a lightning attack of this kind had only a range of a few yards, but the extra conductive power of water-soaked earth allowed the chakra powered bolts to extend the entire range of the clearing. It was only thanks to Pluto's warning the girls weren't lying in a paralyzed heap of flesh.

Taking a spot on a tree branch, Pluto was watching the silver eyed teen for his next move, and noted absently a pained look on his face.

_Strange, does that move create a backlash effect, or did he just do it unsatisfactory? _She shook her head a little to rid herself of unneeded thoughts, choosing instead to take Meitsuki's distraction to gather the others.

_Okay, that didn't go as planned _Meitsuki/Naruto thought to himself, moving his now charred black hands, making him wince in pain. Apparently, he had messed up on that last lightning jutsu, giving his arms a nice cook, courtesy of some chakra powered lightning. Then again, he should have expected it, seeing as lightning did go against his primary chakra nature of wind. He didn't even have this particular jutsu mastered yet; attempting it with all this water around had been especially stupid.

_Ah well, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. _He could already feel Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his arms, replacing damaged skin and muscle tissue and repairing overcharged nerve endings. Even then, however, his handseal making speed was definitely crippled. _Which reminds me, Kyuu-sensei is oddly quiet today. Wonder what he's doing? ...eh, probably just sleeping or something._

The cloak wearing shinobi continued instilling some movement into his limbs, till he could comfortably make handseals again.

Just in time for the Senshi to make another assault.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Cursing himself mentally for letting his guard down, the shinobi in disguise quickly jumped out of the way of the attack coming from behind. He turned around, expecting the purple haired senshi, only to instead come face to face with Chibi Moon.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Unable to counter in time, he was forced to jump out of the way yet again. As he was doing so, however, his silver Sharingans caught a shock of green between the dense foliage that didn't match the scenery which he realized had to be Sailor Pluto.

_Well, they're starting to time their attacks better now, but if they aren't going to attack together, they still won't beat me. _

Pluto must have realized he had found her because Meitsuki could feel her gathering energy for her attack. Luckily, despite the crippled speed he could make handseals, his early warning of her position allowed him to finish his attack at the same time as hers. Expecting a similar explosive collision as a few minutes ago, he was already spreading his senses to find where Sailor Neptune would strike.

That was a mistake Meitsuki discovered he would pay for soon enough.

"Deep Submerge!"

The cloak wearing nin saw the woman's explosive water bomb, but instead of him, its target was his fireball! Water and flames collided, mixing into a boiling hot mist, but still mist, something Pluto's attack had no trouble cutting through.

Although Pluto and Neptune didn't realize it, not only did the mist block his regular view of Pluto's Dead Scream attack, but the swirling energies of the two attacks also screwed with his new Sharingan's precognitive abilities. By the time his new silver eyes could trace the path of the attack, he knew it was too late to dodge it. The most he could do was use his arms to block his face and chest from a painful impact.

BOOM!

_Holy fuck, that hurts like a bitch!_

The cloak wearing shinobi was sent soaring towards the opposite end of the clearing, his front side sending more than enough pain signals to his brain to affect him greatly. However, if there was one thing anybody who knew him well could admit, was that he was first-rate at fighting in debilitating conditions. All he had to do was recover from this flight, then-

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Only after Meitsuki heard that shout did he sense Sailor Saturn's presence behind him. He frantically attempted to make handseals, but found his arms to be even more fucked up than before! He could probably still do handseals, but nothing to save him in time for the pain to come.

_Well…this is going to be a painful experience_ he thought absentmindedly as his body was engulfed by the beam.

* * *

The four Senshi gathered around the dust cloud caused by Saturn's attack.

"Alright, it worked!" Chibi Moon declared jovially.

"Do not lower your guard down yet" Pluto warned the pink haired Senshi.

Sailor Neptune stated "she's right. I have a feeling he's not done yet."

The dust cloud finally began to disperse, forcing the girls to tense in preparation for dodging an attack or making one of their own.

Such thoughts only left them flabbergasted when there wasn't even a body left in the clearing.

"H-hey, where did Tsuki-sensei go?" Chibi Moon asked, looking around confusedly at her fellow Senshi.

"Do you think my attack may have been too much?" Sailor Saturn inquired softly, her pale skin turning slightly green at the thought of accidentally killing their friend and teacher, even if he had ordered them to not hold back.

"No, there would at least have to be some remnants of his body that way."

"Maybe Uranus was right, and he was a youma that's nothing but dust now."

"I still have a feeling that he's around here some-"

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The sudden yell was all the warning the Senshi received as a large group of fireballs approached them. They all were able to dodge them safely, but that wasn't really the point of such a small attack anyways.

The four women realized that when they saw Meitsuki jump above the trees, his form shadowed by the sun behind him, a glint exposing a familiar sword he grabbed from who knows where. Though the realization actually came when the other three saw his target was Sailor Neptune, separated from the others by the fireballs.

Pluto was about to lead the younger girls back to aid the water using Senshi, but suddenly some instinct told her to jump back, allowing the woman to narrowly dodge a barrage of kunai. Out of the blue, she saw three more of the teen boy in front of them. They were just standing there, so the green haired Senshi assumed they were there more to keep them out of the way than to engage.

Neptune was too busy with the adversary in front of her, _or above her_ she mentally corrected herself, to notice her comrades' situation, however. Despite the shocking entrance of the shinobi, she was able to recover quickly as she prepared her attack.

_Pluto told us that Meitsuki injured himself with that one lightning attack, not to mention the damage we just did. That and the fact he's using his sword, he can't use those strange moves…_

The water manipulator could feel her attack fully charged, and so aimed for her descending opponent.

_So all I have to do is aim where he'll have a hard time to cut it with his sword._

"Deep Submerge!"

Her concentrated bomb of water rocketed towards its intended recipient, more specifically his legs so that even if he cut it, he'd become unbalanced. However, that was not to be, which Neptune might have realized had the sun not shadowed the brightly glowing sword.

"Kaze Kizu!" The nin twisted around once in midair, but as he faced the attack again he swung his katana as if cutting an unseen enemy in front of him, but instead fired a curved blade made completely of wind straight at the Deep Submerge, cutting it in two. Though still carrying its momentum, the water attack lost its cohesive sphere from the impact, turning it into little more than a large splash, soaking the nin through. Of course, what kind of shinobi would allow themselves to be deterred by a little water.

Shocked at her attack made useless, Neptune failed to recover before feeling a sharp sting of pain on her head before it her world went black.

Meitsuki checked over the injured Senshi briefly, making sure her injury wasn't too severe. Even if he had used the broad side, the nin had a habit of not watching his strength. Seeing that she was alright, besides being subjected to a bad headache when she woke up, he quickly charged toward the smokescreen provided by his recently dispersed clones.

Rushing through said smokescreen, katana in position, his silver Sharingans quickly analyzed the position, stances, and possible evasive maneuvers of the three remaining Senshi, all in a second. He noticed that Chibi Moon was the least prepared, making her the prime target.

Said pink haired girl narrowly squatted under a horizontal slash from his katana, but already expecting it had not halted his forward momentum. With a spinning kick Lee would have been proud of, Meitsuki sent the girl soaring before hitting a toppled log, falling unconscious on the opposite side.

Not missing a beat, Meitsuki twisted to the right, charging towards the second youngest of the Senshi. Saturn readied her scythe, catching the nin's strike with the pole before pulling it back, hoping to decapitate him from behind. Unlucky for her, she only reaped a few hairs from his head, before her abdomen caved in slightly from a harsh uppercut, knocking the wind out of her.

Meitsuki did not notice the girl drop to the ground out of breath as the nin was too busy with another assault in the form of an explosive ball of purple energy. Pluto, the owner of said explosive, saw the silver eyed nin caught in the attack, and couldn't help but smile a small smile of relief.

_That was too close. He almost got all of us _"but he must be finished by now" she whispered to herself.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

The green haired woman immediately jumped forward, twisting at the same time to face the same silver eyed teen in front of her. It was obvious from the state of his cloak to the sight of some burns where his skin was showing that he hadn't escaped unscathed, but the fact he was standing there at all was shocking enough.

And for once, the Time Guardian Senshi was completely dumbfounded.

"Wah-wai-h-how did you…"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" Meitsuki said plainly, as if that explained everything. Although he was chuckling at her stunned face, he knew it took a lot to do that. "allows a shinobi to switch with another object or person, like a log. See for yourself."

Said woman turned around, and lo and behold, where a stumbling Sailor Saturn was trying to regain her breath was a charred log (LOGGED!! Don't own NTAS).

"I have to admit you were _this _close" he added, his fingers less than an inch apart, "and I barely escaped to full force of the explosion. But I think this is over now."

The disguised shinobi noticed the green haired woman look around subtly, though he wasn't nervous at all about that. It was when she focused her attention back on him that he got a bit worried. After all, it wasn't everyday when the usually composed and unexpressive Senshi smirks at you, no matter how small it is.

"This is not as over as you may think, Meitsuki-san."

"Huh?" was his intelligent response. It wasn't until he heard the slight sound of a round object streaming through the air did he understand.

_Fuck!_

He tried desperately to Kawarimi out of the way, but was too late to dodge the watery projectile, sending him sliding through the hard earth. But that wasn't the end of it, the young shinobi realized, as he heard a familiar voice yell out a familiar attack he really did not want to deal with.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Quickly recovering from the last water attack, Meitsuki attempted to dodge the ball of concentrated lightning, and was mostly successful. In fact, in most cases the brief contact the attack made against his calf would have resulted in a numbed appendage along with minor electrical burns that could have easily been healed by his tenant.

Of course, in most cases the boy with silver Sharingans would not be soaked wearing dripping wet clothing. Such circumstances left a much more…shocking impression on the cloaked boy.

* * *

Pluto, Saturn, and Chibi Moon, who was just recovering, were able to recover from the surprising turn of events just in time to see five people hurry towards Meitsuki, now slumped on an upright tree trunk, before quickly jumping away again. It was then the three of them could see the new arrivals clearly as they walked towards them.

Sailor Moon and Venus grinned triumphantly as they each held a bell up in the air, with Sailor Mercury doing the same, though with a more subdued smile. Sailor Mars' lips spread in a satisfied smirk as she held a fourth bell, and Tuxedo Kamen held up the fifth bell, his other arm wrapped over the bun-wearing blonde's shoulders. The last girl standing beside Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter, wore a pleased grin on her face, having wanted to do that to the shinobi all day.

"Minako, Ami, Rei, Momo-chan, Michiru, Makoto, you're all ok!" the pink haired Senshi yelled happily as she made her way towards them with the other two right behind her.

Usagi developed a twitch on her forehead as she glared at the brat. "Hey, what about me?!"

Chibiusa blew a rasberry at the blonde. "What about you?"

"You cheeky brat!"

"It is fortunate to see you all still well" Setsuna interjected before the two really got ranting. "However, it appears that there is still one of us currently absent."

The reminder hit Sailor Jupiter light a freight train. "Oh my God, we still have to go help Uranus!"

"I don't think we have to worry too much, Jupiter. Haruka-chan is strong, and after all, if this Meitsuki's the real one" Michiru pointed towards the shinobi still slumped on the tree, "then all she's dealing with are some copies that disappear in a hit."

The others visibly relaxed at the sea haired woman's logic, until they heard a low chuckle, coming from none of the girls in the circle.

"Hahahaha, you'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Meitsuki asked them. He kept his head down though, keeping up the genjutsu was getting tiresome and he didn't want to risk showing a mistake on the face portion.

"What are you saying?"

"Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin" he replied to Mars' question. "It might be the only other clone technique I know, not to mention it's more difficult for me to use, but it compliments my Kage Bunshin perfectly. After all, when a clone can take almost as much punishment as the original, it proves a very valuable asset in battle."

His explanation of his newly revealed technique left them all shocked speechless, though it didn't take a genius to figure out the focus of their thoughts.

_Crap, Haruka is in trouble!_

"You'd better hurry, or who knows what might happen to that tom-boy."

Sailor Neptune was sorely tempted to deliver a severe beat-down on the shinobi leaning on the tree for that comment, but worry overtook anger as she dashed through the forest to the beginning stage of the test. The other Senshi wasted no time, following after their comrade to save the isolated Outer Senshi.

_Hmmm, I wonder how they're going to react to the trap I put Haruka in? _the shinobi thought to himself as he slowly stood up, using the tree to support himself. _Fuck, I'm still not totally healed yet. This is why I fucking hate lightning, takes way too damn long to heal fried muscles and nerves. _He knew his clones could handle the rest of the test from here, since only maybe ten minutes at the most were left, so for now he was content to let Kyuubi's youkai do its work.

* * *

Back to the Senshi, what they were looking at now was something that none of them were going to forget for a long time.

"Ah, I see that you all made it for the finale, excellent." The ten girls saw a Meituski clone step out from behind a tree, using his old style of covering his face, revealing nothing but red demonic slit eyes. "I have to ask you though, how does this fit for a finale?" he asked, patting the circular wooden tub next to him. It was huge, around eight feet in diameter, and the walls reaching the same height, preventing them from seeing what was inside except for some wisps of steam that rose above it.

It wasn't that which grabbed the Senshis' attention the most, however. That spot was reserved for the sight of Sailor Uranus, gagged and wrapped in rope and hanging upside down by another rope tied to the tree branch, only a foot away from dropping into the mystery concoction. The shinobi had been kind enough to tie her in a way that prevented the skirt from hanging down too.

Sailor Neptune was the first to reply, a fierce undertone not usually associated with her. "What did you do to Haruka-chan?!"

If Meitsuki reacted to the tone in her voice, the hood had hidden it. "Well, as you can see, I just set up a little prank, and Sailor Uranus here just happened to be the only one around to volunteer, albeit reluctantly. You don't have to worry over any injuries; I fixed all hers up already."

"What is it you require of us?"

_Can always count on Setsuna to remain calm and collected _the Meitsuki clone thought as he turned his attention to the older woman. "That should be simple enough to deduce, just a simple trade. Sailor Uranus for those bells in your hands" he declared, pointing at said objects held in the girls' hands.

"No way!" Sailor Moon half-yelled, half-whined. "We already got them fair and square, you never said anything about taking them back, especially with such an unfair plan!"

The other Senshi voiced their agreements toward the shinobi, who still remained unfazed.

"When did I ever say I wouldn't try to take them back? The test still hasn't ended yet, after all" he explained, his voice carrying a hidden edge. "And there is no cheap plan or cheating in a fight. Akatsuki won't hesitate to use any of you as a hostage, and while they'd rather not make publicity for themselves, won't be afraid of dragging innocent bystanders into the fight either. If that ever happens, you need to be prepared to make a choice, one much tougher than this one. So, what is it going to be?"

All of the test-takers looked at each other, a silent agreement ringing out between all of them. Those who had the bells stepped forward, and threw all five of them in front of them in a pile, the only sound in the clearing a small jingle as they made contact. Almost immediately, another Meitsuki appeared from the trees, grabbing the silver objects before tossing them at the one still standing near the strapped Sailor Uranus as the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It was then that the timer finally rang through the forest, signifying the end of the test.

The shinobi near the wooden tub quickly tossed a kunai, cutting all the ropes keeping Sailor Uranus bound, including the one tied to the tree. Before the girls even had a chance to worry she was going to fall into the mystery concoction, the shinobi had already gathered the woman into his arms, before making his way towards them.

"So, it looks like you all chose Sailor Uranus' well being over your desire to pass the test, huh?" they heard Meitsuki's voice again, only instead it was coming from behind them. Turning around, the eleven of them, including a now awakened Sailor Uranus, saw the original Meitsuki, his strange silver eyes containing…happiness?

"Well of course we did, we're a team! We're never going to abandon each other just to win a fight!" Sailor Moon declared heatedly.

Meitsuki's eyes scanned over the rest of them. "And I guess the rest of you feel that way too?" Their reply was a round of confirmations, which made his eyes gleam even brighter. "Well then, in that case…"

_And now to shock them silly…_

"Congratulations, you all pass!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

De-Raz: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, especially since I forced you to wait nearly half a year for it. Because of such understanding patience from you readers though (since I never got any flames for not updating it), I have a poll on my profile page that I hope will delight you readers. So, read, review, then check out that poll and vote.

Naruto: YEA, CHECK THAT POLL OUT, BELIEVE IT!

De-Raz: What the hell Naruto. Where did that … cursed phrase come from. Looks like you need some reeducation so you don't become canon Naruto!

Naruto: No, not that room, I'll be good, really! BELIEV- I mean-

De-Raz: See you later (pulls mysterious lever)

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (he screams as he falls down a trap door)

De-Raz: Well, see you next time.


	10. Secrets

Sorry for this one taking so long to come out, but I wanted to start planning for the next chapter before letting this one out, as well as getting into my other two stories. Not to mention, I managed to get a full time job, and it's provided me a much greater respect to those fanfic writers that have to juggle both. But enough about me, and let's get onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Naruto or Sailor Moon franchises except for this particular story.

* * *

"Congratulations, you all pass!" Meitsuki told them happily, a wide grin on his face that shut his silver eyes. Too bad that kept him from noticing the hilariously stunned visage on the eleven people in front of him.

"Wait wait wait a second! What the hell do you mean 'we passed'!?"

"Exactly what it means Jupiter. Although it took you guys a while, you were all able to capture the bells from me, if only for a short time" he explained, "and that was only because you all made the right choice putting the safety of your comrade over winning this little game of ours."

_He calls this a 'little game'? _they all thought, the more hot-headed girls with a bulging vessel on their forehead.

"And for choosing to save Sailor Uranus over completing the test" he continued, grabbing their attention, "I'll even allow all of you to have some lunch before we continue, bells or no bells."

THAT got Sailor Moon's attention as she started jumping in anticipation. "REALLY?! Alright!! Where is our lunch Tsuki-sensei?!" The rest of the Senshi looked pretty excited themselves if in a more subdued manner.

"It's already right here, heated and ready to serve!"

"…"

"…um…Meitsuki-sensei, I do not believe ingesting dangerous liquid toxins qualifies as a safe meal."

"What are you talking about? What dangerous toxins?" the silver haired boy seemed genuinely confused as he examined the wooden mystery tub, as if something about it had changed drastically since he saw it last.

Rei decided to explain it to the cloak wearing ninja. "What Sailor Pluto means is why are you telling us that we can eat the same thing you just threatened to plunge Sailor Uranus into? I don't know about you, but eating something like acid wouldn't exactly be healthy for us."

"Acid?" he repeated to himself, before suddenly brightening like a light bulb had just lit inside his brain. "Wait, you all seriously thought that this thing was filled with acid or something like that?" he asked, looking at them in a way that made them feel incredibly foolish. "Where do you think I could have even gotten all that stuff anyway?"

"Then just what is in that giant container?" Sailor Venus asked the teen.

As his response, he just signaled all of them to follow him as he went around to the back of the container. Connected to the other side of the giant wooden tub was a faucet, and the girls suddenly noticed that Meitsuki was holding a bowl in his hands. He held the bowl underneath the faucet before twisting the faucet open. A very familiar concoction fell out into the bowl, and when Meitsuki presented it to them they had a very hard time not falling to the ground in shock. Or pounding his aristocratic face into paste in their anger

"Tadaa, a nice steaming bowl of miso ramen cooked and ready to serve!"

"You tricked us!" Sailor Mars yelled at the still grinning teen, followed with glares from most of the other Senshi.

The teen just shrugged in response. "Not my fault you all assumed stuff so easily. Take it as a lesson to never accept anything at face value. As my old sensei used to say, 'look underneath the underneath' and all that jazz." While the others were preparing to pounce, a certain Senshi had something much more different in mind.

"Can you get me a bowl too Tsuki-sensei?"

"Sailor Moon!" the others shouted aghast, the odango-hair girl at least had the nerve to look sheepish.

"What, I'm hungry!"

"Of course I can" Meitsuki responded, taking out a scroll from within his cloak, surprising the Senshi when another bowl appeared in a cloud of smoke. "No, I'm not gonna tell you girls how I do this yet" he responded to their unspoken question. "Here you go, Moon."

"Alright!" Sailor Moon cheered, quickly starting to devour the bowl of miso ramen.

"Well, are you guys going to have some lunch or not? Trust me, you really don't want to try training without both breakfast _and_ lunch" Meitsuki warned them, already digging into his second bowl and having an empty bowl for each of them. The others just looked at each other before sighing in defeat; winning against him was like Sailor Moon not being hungry: impossible. They all transformed back to their civilian forms. Filling up their bowls with the ridiculous ramen-fountain, the girls and Mamoru all sat around the already eating Meitsuki and Usagi.

It didn't take very long for light conversation to pick up, but when Meitsuki mentioned the genjutsu he used to knock out the girls and Mamoru, Chibiusa couldn't help but ask the quintuplet what it was they all imagined.

Momoru started off, looking uneasy as he recalled the memory. "Well, I imagined that Usako-chan was dying in front of me, she had injuries all over her and was bleeding a lot."

"Well, don't worry about it anymore, I'm right here and not going anywhere" Usagi said, hugging the college student who quickly returned it. Everybody could hear the 'aww' coming from the blonde Senshi of Love.

Meitsuki looked at the pair, his facial features expressed loads of guilty feelings. "I'm sorry about that, Mamoru. I guess I shouldn't have done something that extreme just to knock you out."

Mamoru quickly waved away his apologies. "No no, that's alright, Meitsuki-sensei, it was a fight. At least now I'm better prepared to deal with it if a situation like that arrives."

"So Usagi, what happened in your illusion!?" Chibiusa asked the blonde odango-haired girl, who blanched when she heard it.

"Uh, it's not important. Nope, nothing important at all!"

Minako wasn't going to take that lying down, though. "Aw, come on Usagi! As the leader, you need to set an example and admit your fears!" She leaned towards Usagi, who was beginning to feel very pressured. "Come on, tell us, tell us!"

She looked away from the circle, looking embarrassed. "I was…being chased by a bunch of ghosts. And I mean a lot of ghosts! They were all over the place and they were huge and went through the trees and then all these pale hands were trying to grab me and then-"

"Typical for the Meatball head to have something so ridiculous scare her so badly" Rei interrupted the blonde's rant before it could really get going, eating from her own ramen bowl with the grace expected from a Miko. Usagi, on the other hand, glared angrily at the black haired girl.

"What was that you fire witch!? If you're so brave, then how come you got knocked out by your illusion too!?" Usagi retaliated. Meitsuki looked at them both, reminiscing about his own arguments with a rival.

'_Heh, these arguments of theirs kind of remind me when me and…Sasuke-teme would fight. Kind of makes me wonder…if Kakashi managed to get him back successfully after I took that jutsu.'_

"Because unlike you, the subject of my illusion was actually something frightening."

"Ohh, something that managed to scare Rei!" Minako yelled excitedly. "I've gotta hear this!" While the others didn't vocalize it, Meitsuki could see they were all somewhat curious over what she thought. Hell, even he wondered what it was; he wasn't the one in control over the subject of the illusion, and it wasn't a jutsu that would make anything too scary, one of the reasons the Magen Narakumi no Jutsu was only a D-Rank illusion.

Rei, seeing that all eyes were on her, sighed while placing her ramen bowl in front of her. "It was similar to Mamoru's, although all of you were there. It was…pretty bloody, but the worst part was who was attacking you guys."

"Who was it?" Minako continued in her questioning. "The Dark Kingdom? Those Aka-something guys?" Meitsuki's eye twitched a bit how the blonde girl could forget the name of something as important as his hunters.

"It was the Kyuubi."

The others in the circle looked at the flame wielding Senshi in surprise, especially Meitsuki.

Makoto took the role of inquisitor now, her concern shining through her eyes. "Well, you've already seen the kitsune in your vision, it couldn't have been that bad, right?"

Rei shook her head. "Then, it was only a quick still flash, like a photo. But this time, I could see how it moves…how it attacks…how it kills…it looked so real."

On the outside, Rei seemed mostly fine, but sensing people's emotions was a secret skill Meitsuki took great pride in. The fire Senshi's eyes gave away the increasing fear as the high school student recalled the experience. The silver hair, sharingan wielder was surprised at just how effective his genjutsu appeared to be.

_The genjutsu I used was only a D-class, it shouldn't have been able to have this profound an effect. Maybe it's because I used the Sharingan to craft it instead? It could help explain how Itachi's Tsukiyomi is so powerful._

Meitsuki focused on Rei again, who was looking down at her half-eaten bowl of ramen. He could see that all of the people in the circle looked a bit worried over what Rei witnessed and decided he needed to input something. "You don't have any reason to be afraid of that fox, Rei."

The black haired girl looked up at him with a glare. "And who told you that I was afraid, Meitsuki?"

"Your eyes did" he answered, getting a curious look from her and the others. "I've learned to read a person's emotions based on their eyes, a highly useful skill at times. But that's not the point, the point is, that I'm not going to let you girls have to worry about that fox. I'll protect all of you, it's a promise of a lifetime!" Meitsuki finished it with his own good guy pose sitting down, getting a few giggles from some of them, a simple smile from the others. Rei just looked at him, trying to figure out how he could be so nonchalant about such a subject.

Usagi stood up suddenly, gathering the others' attention as she pointed at their current sensei. "Well, just you wait Tsuki-sensei! Pretty soon, you'll be the one needing us to save your butt from trouble!"

"Huh?" he replied intelligently.

"Usako-chan is right" Mamoru added. "The reason we're all training with you like this is so those Akatsuki guys can't get to you. None of us want to see you risking yourself just for our sake, as our friend we want to be able to help you as well."

"Mamo-chan, you messed with my heroic speech!" Usagi pouted, getting a laugh from Meitsuki and the others. After they all calmed down a bit, the cloak wearing teen pulled out a stack of papers from inside his cloak.

Taking the top piece of paper, he flips it over to show all of them a strange drawing made of ink on the piece of paper. "Anyway, this piece of paper right here is the reason why none of you have to be scared of that fox."

"I told you I wasn't afraid!"

"I never said it was you Rei" Meitsuki countered, swallowing his laughter at seeing the fire-girl really starting to heat up.

Ami looked at the strange drawing curiously before asking the question that was on all of their minds. "Excuse me, Meitsuki-sensei, but what makes those pieces of paper so valuable. Does it have something to do with the symbols drawn on them?"

He nodded in approval. "Yep, that is exactly right. You see, these drawings turn these otherwise plain pieces of paper into powerful sealing tags. I'm not going to get into the complicated process of fuuinjutsu that goes into making these as that would be too boring." The cloak wearing teen's excuse made the others sweat drop. "What you do need to know though, is that these sealing tags will be the only weapon you need against that fox if it ever shows itself."

"And why is that?"

_Damn, for all the times for Ami to be curious…_Meitsuki thought to himself. _Although I do have to make a note to see if she has good aptitude towards seals, but for now I need some excuse._

"Well Ami, these tags are specially made to…restrict and control the fox's youkai, it's power" he added, clarifying the term for some of them, aka Usagi. "Just place these tags anywhere on the body and it'll weaken the fox and…contain it, for lack of a better word, making it more than harmless. If you can, the most effective areas are the head and stomach, but any place will help."

Ami looked at the seal tags in a new light, amazed at what those drawings were capable of. "Wow Meitsuki-sensei, those things are incredibly useful! Do you think it will be possible for you to teach me how to make those?" At least she seemed eager enough to try it, the shinobi noted.

"I could, but fuuinjutsu is a very difficult concept to grasp let alone master and its combat capabilities are limited considering the tight schedule we're on. Perhaps later on I might be able to give you a few lessons if I feel you guys are advancing quickly enough!"

Ami seemed to accept that excuse as she nodded her head in agreement. Minako, however, seemed to have had enough of the serious talk as she suddenly appeared next to the blue haired girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Enough of all this serious talk of monsters and seals and back to the important matter we were discussing before! I think we left off on Ami's turn to share her illusion, right?"

As the blue haired girl blushed in embarrassment at the reminder of her illusion, prompting the people around to laugh, two girls were deep in thought, unknowingly about the same person.

The black haired one of the duo was looking at the laughing silver haired ninja out of the corner of her mind, still pondering over the words he had spoken.

_Saying he would protect us and laughing around with us…he's definitely not a typical ninja is he? He is able to promise something like that so confidently, even when it's obvious he faced that…thing before. And there's still the fact of where it came from and how it's here now, from wherever Meitsuki-sensei came from. There's no way what that illusion showed me was true!_

Rei thought about that detail she had withheld from her description of the illusion/vision, she couldn't really tell what it was anymore. And that was the fact that before the Kyuubi had begun its attack...Naruto had been the one standing in its place. The fire Senshi had to wonder if her miko-derived senses were trying to warn her, there was something off about him, and he did have those marks on his face, they looked like whiskers after all - but she just couldn't accept a kind-hearted person like Naruto being the fox! Two things so different could never really be the same…could they?

While Rei was trying to figure out that question, Makoto was forming a conclusion for one of her own questions, looking down at her ramen bowl as if it was a vital clue in a murder mystery.

_Is Meitsuki-sensei really Naruto? I mean, they have so many similarities, like their fun-loving nature, they can both fight, and they both love ramen. Not to mention the fact they both appeared in our lives at a similar time. But still, they look different in plenty of ways, and Meitsuki-sensei acts more serious than Naruto does. On the other hand, didn't we all agree that he was hiding how he really looked? Well, the only thing I can do is confront him about it, but the now the question is should I do it in front of the others? Maybe Naruto or Meitsuki has a reason for keeping it a secret._

In the meantime, though, the two girls abandoned their respective trains of thought for later, in time to see how Meitsuki turned the tables on Minako as she had yet to share what occurred in her own illusion.

_Either way, I'm going to find out this secret_ the two girls thought to themselves.

* * *

Meitsuki, now Naruto after dispelling the illusion, removed his trench coat and hung it in his closet, getting ready for a shower after another harsh day of training. He had just removed his shirt however, when a sudden intrusion in his mind told him that the Kyuubi was awake again.

"**Hey there gaki, so how did that test of yours go?"**

_Kyuubi, what have you been doing all day?! The only times you sleep for this long are when I use your youkai!_

"**I was just looking up on something, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." **_**No point getting your hopes up if its wrong after all.**_

The blond haired teen let out a snort at the kitsune's excuse, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of him. _Whatever, the test by the way went as well as expected. Though something did happen with the genjutsu I used. Is the Sharingan able to make genjutsu more effective than used regularly?_

"**Huh, well yes it does make genjutsu more effective on a person, although only when you use eye contact to trigger it, otherwise it's mainly a boost to more easily craft them."**

_Well you know, that would have been great information BEFORE I USED ONE ON THEM! _Naruto yelled angrily at his tenant.

"**No need to get angry at me, you're the one who had a sensei with a Sharingan! I would have thought you'd know such basic information by now! Judging from the fact you aren't in a major panic, it doesn't sound like anything really bad happened anyways."**

Naruto sat on his bed, looking out into nothing but sighing. _Maybe nothing really bad…but Rei ended up with another vision of me losing control. She said that she saw me/you kill the others…I can tell it shook her up. I even saw that the others were worried about it. She and the others are afraid of me, Kyuubi, and it hurts no matter how much I deny it. _

The Kyuubi remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating the piece of news he was given. **"It isn't you they're afraid of Naruto, only the kyuubified you created by my youkai"**

_But that is still me! _He yelled, as much as a thought can transmit yells, slamming a fist on his nightstand. _I still contain you inside me, somebody that everybody thinks is a vile demon! Just saying that I contain you but am not you isn't able to convince some ninjas, people who at least know the basis of fuuinjutsu and hailed my father as a hero! What would normal people like them think if I told them what I am!?_

"**So you truly have so little faith in them?" **Kyuubi retorted harshly, making Naruto flinch at the anger carried in the voice. **"Let me tell you, cowardice is not something I expected to be a part of a student of mine."**

_I am no coward Kyuubi!_

"**Only a coward would be so afraid of their own friends. For someone who holds so much importance in his 'bonds', you really have no understanding of such a concept."**

Before Naruto could even begin his rebuttal, their argument was swiftly disconnected as the blonde heard a smash originate from downstairs.

_Fuck, did I forget to set the seals? Now I've gotta go deal with some intruder somehow, it better not be a fangirl. _He quickly got off his bed, moving towards his door. _And Kyuubi, you'd better remember that this conversation is not over._

Kyuubi didn't reply, though Naruto didn't expect him too. The reason why that Naruto doesn't know, however, was because Kyuubi didn't want to risk his student/jailor hearing his laughs, thereby making him suspicious. Apparently the boy had been so distressed he hadn't realized three very important facts about this situation.

One: He hadn't forgotten to set up the seals, but that they allowed the Senshi passage as guests to his house.

Two: His Kage Bunshin was still tidying up the place while his container had planned to shower off the dirt and grime of a hard day's training session.

Three…well…

Naruto quickly made his way down the stairs before heading towards the kitchen, the origin of the smashing sound.

"Alright whoever you are, sneaking around here is not a good idea, so you'd better get out of here righ-" his rant was cut short as he saw just who was, or were to be more precise, standing there in his kitchen.

"Makoto?"

* * *

Makoto had decided after finishing training with Meitsuki-sensei that there was no time like the present for figuring out whether he was Naruto or not. Providing an excuse to the others after the cloak wearing teen left, Makoto made her way towards Naruto's house, hoping that she might manage to catch him off guard. And if he wasn't Meitsuki…well, the brown haired girl would figure that out if they cross that bridge.

It only took a few minutes to get to his still awesome house since it was located in the same forest. The brown haired girl knocked on the door, and a few seconds later heard Naruto's voice on the other side. Another second she saw the door open to reveal the familiar blonde haired, blue eyed teen on the opposite end of the door, looking at her in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Makoto, what are you doing here?"

She decided to try a more subtle approach for her answer, putting on a mock angry face in response. "What's that supposed to mean, you didn't want me here?"

"Nonono, it's not that! I just…didn't expect you to come here at this time. Didn't you guys say you were doing some strenuous activities and needed to rest afterwards?" Makoto hid her sheepishness at the lousy excuse the Senshi had given him to explain their training sessions. Instead she grinned happily at the blonde.

"Well, I wanted to check up on you, I didn't want you to feel we were ignoring you or anything. This is just something really important we have to do. So, are you going to let me in or do I have to wait out here?"

"Oh, sorry about that! Sure, come on inside." _Man, I hope the boss realizes that somebody is here _the clone hoped, closing the door behind her. The two of them went into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink or something Makoto, I was just getting ready to make dinner."

"Sure, if you have any tea that'd be great."

"Coming right up."

It only took a couple of minutes for the clone Naruto, not that Makoto knew it, to arrive with a cup of tea for the lightning Senshi. Thanking him, she took a sip of it, putting it down while Naruto started getting pots and such out of the pantry.

"So, was there any other reason you came to see me, Makoto?"

And here was the golden opportunity.

She took a deep breath, setting down her cup of tea as she prepared herself. "Well, there was…one question that I needed to ask you."

"Fire away" he said, not turning around.

"…Do you know anything about a person named Meitsuki?"

CLANK

Naruto turned to look at me, rubbing his head sheepishly seeing that he'd dropped the pot he had been previously holding. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that question, I don't think I heard you right."

The blonde's reaction had almost made the brown haired girl assured of her answer. "No, I think you heard my answer perfectly Naruto…or is it Meitsuki-sensei?"

Makoto had to admit he was a good actor, the confused look on his face almost had her convinced that he really didn't know what she was asking.

"I'm sorry Makoto, but I really don't know what" he was interrupted by some noise coming from upstairs – a door closing and some footsteps.

"Alright whoever you are, sneaking around here is not a good idea, so you'd better get out of here righ-" The kitchen door suddenly flew open, revealing a second Naruto going from angry to shocked.

"Makoto?"

The girl looked between the two copies of the blonde, the silence between the three of them was stifling and the tension could be cut with a knife. The silence was broken after a minute by the Naruto she had been sitting with slapping his forehead.

"Way to go Boss, screwed this up pretty badly, didn't you? I mean, what made you so unfocused you couldn't even tell it was Makoto?"

That Naruto became a poof of smoke, startling the Senshi as she saw a familiar projectile imprint into a cupboard.

The Naruto who had thrown it, presumably the real one, just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stupid clones, they always got to be so sassy when doing tasks not related to fighting." His attention again returned to the girl now standing. "So I guess I do have some explaining to do, huh?" When Makoto failed to respond, however, he walked up to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Yoohoo, are you there? Anybody home?" The blonde hoped he hadn't scared her too badly with his little stunt just then. It wasn't until he finally noticed the climbing shades of red on her cheeks that he finally bothered to look down at himself.

Apparently the third thing he had forgotten was to grab his shirt again.

The blonde's face held a red Hinata would be proud of. "Um, maybe I should go get fully dressed first?" Finally Makoto gave a response, even if it was just a small nod of her head. He took it as a positive and quickly rushed back upstairs.

_Man, if Naruto didn't already show an interest in Rei, I might have taken a shot at him with a chest like that. _The lightning Senshi thought. _Good thing Minako hasn't seen that, or she might try anyway._

A few minutes later finds the two of them sitting across the other at the kitchen table, Makoto looking at Naruto and Naruto/Meitsuki looking everywhere else but her.

As if having finally gathered up the courage, the blonde teen turned his attention towards her. "Well, since there's no point going over the whole 'I'm Meitsuki' thing, we might as well just start with any questions you still have. So, why don't you start?"

"First of all, why did you keep it a secret?"

"At first, it was for my own security" he started, getting a curious glance from the girl. "It's basic shinobi training to conceal what you can from strangers, especially when in enemy territory. I had no idea where I was at the time, in reality I should have been dead – yes I'll explain that later too" he added before Makoto could fire off her question. "If you girls had been enemies, I didn't want you to know that I had any sort of combat training. The point was only cemented when I saw that people around here don't use their chakra. How quickly do you think people would panic if they saw some teenage boy using the jutsu I use?"

Makoto nodded at his explanation, it did make sense, although a bit too cautious. "Well, what about your Meitsuki disguise, where did that come from?"

"Actually, I got the idea from all of you. Remember the fight against that monster in the mall?" Makoto nodded at the memory, it had been the first time they met Naruto's ninja form Meitsuki after all. "I noticed that while people were running from the beast, they appeared glad that you girls were there, working in costumes, which if I might advise again really don't do much to cover your identities" he added, getting a glare from the brown haired girl. "Anyways, I thought that getting a disguise for myself would allow me to help you girls while still being able to assimilate to this world as Naruto, until I could either find a way back home or at least determine you girls were truly friends."

At the last part of his explanation, Makoto began to frown. "So, does that mean you still don't think of us as friends? I had to figure it out on my own after all."

Naruto began to panic. "No no no! I didn't mean it like that?!"

"Then why are we all still in the dark?"

"The reason I didn't want you guys to know was because…because I was having too much fun."

She frowned again at him. "Fun?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe fun isn't the right word, I was just…enjoying the normal life. A ninja's life is busy with little time for fun and regular old hanging out like your world's teenagers do. That's especially true for me; I'm…abnormal, even for us ninja, something about me I didn't have control over. Most people in my village hate me, fear me for it although it got somewhat better over the years. This abnormality is why the Akatsuki are after me, I've had to constantly train myself in order to survive encounters with them. All that training gave me little time to do typical friend stuff, and even when I do my friends were…wary of me, not scared or hateful, just anxious, like I was a bomb waiting to explode."

Makoto looked at the blonde confused. "I don't get what this has to do with us though." He looked at her with a strange mix of joy and seriousness, more than she imagined he could do when not acting as Meitsuki.

"These past few months have been some of the greatest times in my life. Going to the mall, the arcade, the dance, hell even school is better here since teachers don't ignore me and I can prank people all I want without getting caught. Although having fangirls is a lot less fun than I thought it would be." Both of them shivered at the mention of those. "The point I'm trying to make is…I didn't want that to change. I didn't want you guys seeing me differently, as though I was some kind of freak or something dangerous."

Naruto waited to see his friends reaction, whether it was a smack, some hateful words, something. What he didn't expect was for her to giggle at his little monologue.

"What's so funny?"

"You are Naruto. Why do you think we'd think any less of you" she replied after her giggle fit ended.

"Huh?" He didn't really understand what was funny about it.

"We're your friends, and just because you're not normal doesn't mean you are dangerous. You forget that we are pretty abnormal ourselves, we fight monsters regularly after all. You don't have anything to worry about."

While the blonde looked at her hopefully as she began her explanation, her final statement caused him to slump in his seat dejectedly, facing the floor.

"So, I guess this means you're going to tell the others everything, huh?"

The lightning using Senshi looked at him carefully for a few seconds, before she lifted up her cup of tea. "What, tell the others that you know how to make tea? It's surprising, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about Naruto." Her comment made the blonde lift his head to gaze at her, his confusion evident. Although then he noticed that while she was taking another sip, there was an undeniable smirk on her face. He smiled gratefully towards her.

"Thanks Makoto." She finished off the cup.

She spoke. "It's your secret to tell, I'm just saying that there isn't as much to worry about as you think there is."

"Yea, maybe your right." _Still, if I'm going to tell them about this, it's only right I tell them _all _of it, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. _He looked at Makoto, who was now getting up from her seat. _But maybe it won't be that long until I am, considering how great they treasure friendship. This friendship of theirs…it's so...different compared to back home._

"Now come on, I'll start making dinner."

"Wait, I was going to be making dinner." Naruto rebuked when he saw Makoto gathering ingredients from the pantry.

"Yea, well I need some practice cooking for a guy, you know?" She turned around to smile at him. "And besides, I have a new dessert idea that I'd like your opinion on."

_Oh god no! _Naruto thought terrified. Sure, Makoto was an excellent cook, but that was following recipes and directions that she might make tweaks in. However, she felt that in order to become a great housewife in the future she needed a personal, custom dish. So far…her attempts have ended horribly, several times Naruto had to spend hours at a toilet from taste testing her dishes. "Uh, you know what, this isn't really necessary is it? You should really be heading home anyways right?"

"I may be wrong, but it sounds like you're trying to send me away, Naruto. Are you saying you don't want to try my new recipe?" He could hardly stand to look at the sad façade she put up, with big teary eyes and everything, yet couldn't look away either.

The shinobi had no chance, so just sighed. "This is for what I did to you during the test today, isn't it?"

"Why, whatever could you mean, I just need your opinion on this dish." The slightly devious smirk on Makoto's face did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"Sir, there's a man named Daje Tei hear to see you."

"Send him in, Ogata-san" a man responded, lifting his finger from the intercom's button. He took the time before his guest's arrival to make sure his desk was orderly, that nothing appeared out of place.

You could say that Kimura Hondo was a bit too meticulous with the order of his office at times, but being the mayor for a bustling city like Tokyo demanded from him efficiency and a keen eye for details. He made sure that everything was running smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it could with…monsters, for lack of a better term, appearing and causing property damage and havoc on the populace. Kimura had hoped that such strange occurrences had been solved after a long break with no strange beasts going around, but such hopes were dashed ever since that monster at the mall appeared a few months ago. At least those Sailor Senshis were still around, along with that new ally of theirs, otherwise who knows how much more of the city's budget those things would eat up through reparations. The mayor just hoped that the man he was about to meet's gift for the New Year's Festival coming up in less than a week would help cheer up the citizens.

'_After all, a mayor that can keep citizens happy through a crisis is a mayor that gets reelected.' _He chuckled at the thought.

The young man was jarred from his thoughts, however, by the sound of his door being opened.

Daje Tei looked older than the mayor expected, maybe somewhere in his fifties. What was probably blonde hair at one point had faded into a near white, and his face held the stereotypical wrinkles that came with age. He was well dressed in a formal suit, although Kimura expected him to be if Jade was as wealthy as he told him.

"Please, take a seat Tei-san" Mr. Hondo gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk, maintaining his manners. The older man nodded gratefully as he took said seat. "Now, I believe you were here to propose something for our New Year's Festival if I wasn't mistaken."

"No, you're correct" Tei spoke, his voice reflecting his age. "You see, it's been a long time since this city got to enjoy a snowy New Year's Festival, not since the time I was a young boy myself. I was always fascinated and awed by snow, and the way the fireworks and snowfall mixed that one festival so long ago, the way the colored lights seemed to reflect off the falling snowflakes and color the sky, has been an image imprinted in my mind all my life…to be honest, it's been a dream of mine to see such a glorious sight again."

Kimura Hondo looked at the older man skeptically. "Well, while that is a great story, Tei-san, I'm afraid that the next snowfall isn't predicted to occur until a few days after the festival, and we can't afford the materials necessary to produce a snow-white New Year."

"Oh, but that is why I'm here, Hondo-san. I told you that I have become a wealthy individual, but I guess I forgot to mention it was because of my grand snow making business, Tenoushi Ind., my old age is catching up to me it seems" the old man chuckled to himself, whilst the mayor looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm willing to provide a few snow machines for no charge in honor of the festival to recreate that memory again."

"How very kind of you, Tei-san, but I can't in good conscious allow you to do something so grand for nothing" Kimura said, but Daje shook his head.

"It's no trouble at all, young man, believe me. The look on the citizens' faces as they witness the grand sight I had will be reward enough for me." The mayor seemed to resign himself at this.

"Well then, I suppose we should discuss how we shall proceed with this."

The mayor's office for the next hour was brimmed with discussion on when Tei's machines would arrive and where to be stored, not to mention where they'd be placed for the festival. After such, the two men bid each other goodbye as the older man made his way out of the office. Considering the old man was walking out, the mayor failed to see the smirk gracing his lips, one that didn't fit with his visage.

'_Yes, the look on those people's faces will be quite the sight to see, as their energy is drained for the queen.'_

* * *

As such events were going on in the outside world, within Naruto's mind a familiar red haired man, or more correctly demon, closed a book he had just finished going through, a sigh expressing his disappointment for finding nothing relevant to his needs. The ancient being leaned back on his chair, glad that at the very least it was comfy enough to have to sit in for hours in order to commit to his research. Kyuubi let go of the book, but instead of falling to the ground like one would expect, it rose up a foot, levitating towards a book shelf in front of him before carefully being put into its original place as if it had never left. Seeing it was where it was supposed to be, the demon lord looked to his right. Kyuubi sighed again, glaring angrily at the bookcase in front of him. It was like any other one you'd find in a regular library, except for it being a mile long, truly it was a mile long, filled with books and tomes that he had left to search through for an answer to his dilemma. It also didn't help that there was another bookcase behind him, equally as long as the first.

_God dammit, the things I go through for this brat, but sitting here complaining ain't going to help me find it faster. _Sighing again in his resignation, the next book on the shelf carefully wriggled out of its spot, slowly levitating into Kyuubi's waiting hand, opening itself to the first page for the red haired man to begin again.

_Sometimes having millenia worth of memories is such a pain in the eternal ass._

* * *

Well, I'm sure some of you are wondering why there wasn't much action, but this is more of a set up for the really exciting stuff coming up soon. And don't bother asking what Kyuubi's doing as I won't answer, some of you will most likely realize it anyway. I can only hope I can make it epic enough to make up for all the time you guys have to wait for it. So hurry and review, as reviews make me happy, and happy authors gain more inspiration.


End file.
